More Than Just A Game
by ChibiMe101
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten have all been sucked into one of Inos competitions, the reward too good for any to pass up. The real question; do they really think they can get away with a seduction mission against some of the leafs finest to find out which among them is the more capable kunoici-without getting seduced themselves? Mainly a Kakasuka fanfic, but there are others pairings.
1. Home

Home

Setting: Konoha Leaf Gate Entrance

"Finally! Its been too long!" The blond boy complained as they walked back in through the village gates.

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, its only been a week and a half. _And_ it was just an escort mission to a town right outside Konoha, so it wasn't even that far away."

It wouldn't have been so bad had he not been talking about all the different types of ramen he was going to get every day on the way back to the village. Sakura smiled to herself. Would he even like Konoha if Ichiraku didn't exist inside its borders?

"Stiiiiill Sakura," he whined, "all i could think about was a nice steamy bowl of ramen from Ichiraku! Speaking of awesome ideas, wanna get a late lunch with me? I'll pay, considering it be kinda like a d- OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled, lazily rubbing his head. It didn't hurt, but it was never fun being the object of Sakuras rage.

"First off," Sakura started, "I might have come with you, if you hadn't made it out to be a date! How many times do i have to tell you, I'll never go on a date with you!?"

She crossed her arms and continued walking, feeling completely righteous in her violence.

" _SECONDLY,_ I've already got something planned with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten at the new Restaurant that we decided to go to before the mission."

Naruto looked puzzled. "Huh?.. Since when was there a new restaurant? Do they have ramen there too? What kind? Omg, if it's anything like Ichiraku i don't think i could handle it! Well maybe i could show off my new sexy-OWWW! Sakura stop!"

Sakura had him in a hold around his neck and was flicking his forehead repeatedly with her free hand as her inner self leaked out. "GOOOOD, IS THERE LIFE FOR YOU BESIDES RAMEN, OH WAIT THE OTHER HALF IS PERVERSION! WHAT IF THIS PLACE DOESN'T SERVE RAMEN?! HUH? **WHAT THEN?!** And don't you even THINK about using that jutsu there! Little Mouse BBQ is now sacred based solely on the fact that you _haven't_ used that dumb jutsu there yet, AND ON TOP OF THAT THEY'VE BEEN BUILDING IT FOR **MONTHS**! How can you hope to be Hokage if you don't even notice-"

"Sakura..." Naruto whined.

Her team leader sighed deeply. "Sakura, you should be a _bit_ nicer to your comrades. You'll never know when you might see then again." In truth, he too had gotten tired of hearing Naruto prattle on and on about Ichiraku, plus it made him hungrier. But he could only be annoyed with Naruto so much since he wasn't doing it purposely.

Sakura didn't even half to look at Kakashi to know that even though he had responded, he was still buried in one of Jiraiyas Icha Icha erotica novels ... could he be more of a pervert, reading that kind of stuff in public? Sakura sighed... feeling all her anger seep away inside her. Even if he was a slight pervert, she was glad to have him around. He was a seemingly good listener and was always around when everyone else is already wrapped up in plans.

She smiled innocently up at Kakashi while still holding Naruto, her voice laced with sarcasm she knew he could detect.

"Of course, ... Kakashi- _sensei_!"

His eyes peeked over the top of the book for a split second to lazily glare at her. It was the only thing that seemed to get under his skin, to be called sensei when he stopped being their sensei five years ago. But Sakura didn't care, why should that stop her from using the title? She liked the reaction it enticed from him! She casually released Naruto from the death grip.

"Well I'm off to go meet up with Ino and them at Little Mouse BBQ. Later!"

Kakashi lifted a hand in response as she walked away. Naruto was too busy studiously rubbing his forehead, muttering his complaints under his breath.

* * *

Would Sakura ever get tired of those two? Ino on the other hand was a different story. The morning before Sakura left with two of her teammates, the blonde made it very clear that something very important was going to be discussed when they could all meet. If knowing Ino was any indicator as to what the topic would be, then Sakura already had an idea of what it was about. Boys.

She sighed softly," time to go get this over with..."


	2. Choices

Choices

Setting: The Little Mouse BBQ

Ino was seriously getting on her nerves.

"Gah! Ino..." Sakura stopped and took a deep breath. _Friends don't hurt friends ... friends don't hurt friends._ She started again, "Just because I don't look like a prostitute, doesn't mean I can't seduce a guy into wanting me!" Her teeth were still clenched tight.

As soon as Sakura arrived, Ino started on the topic of men. Getting under her skin was so easy for Ino, and that began the battle over who would be better for missions of seduction, or who could have their pick of the litter if they really tried. Was Ino really serious about who could better seduce a man?

Ino glared at her with a little smirk, "You sure they don't just feel sorry for you, _Forehead_? It's simple really, all I want to know is who would be a more efficient kunoichi..this is just a challenge to see which of us is the most skilled is all."

"Sure _Ino-Pig_. Since when did you care about skill?"

Tenten sighed, resting her chin on her hand. Not that it annoyed her that they bickered like this, it was just a wonder they were so close.

"Hey don't think your getting out of this either Tenten! Although... you might be to much of a tomboy to have any effect on men..." Ino said, folding her hands over her chest. She closed her eyes, as if pretending to give her statement serious thought. "But it's not as though you don't have any suitors, he he. What is it your students call you ? '10 out of 10 TenTen' ... 'Chun Li of the Leaf Village' ... Or my personal simple favorite ... 'Legs'? You have to admit though you do look like that Chun Li character in your new uniform of yours."

TenTen rolled her eyes when even Hinata chuckled and nodded her approval at the resemblance comment.

Last year when TenTen became a teacher at the academy, she opted to throw out the old two piece outfit and start fresh, something to set her apart from her old self. She hadn't even done much. The top was the same except she had removed almost the entire sleeves on both sides and never looked back when she realized how much cooler every day was without the extra fabric. At the bottom of the shirt was a wrap to keep it from rising too high that tied at the back; and not very decoratively either, as Ino liked to point out every chance she got. After that she had just thrown on some shorts that were made of black spandex and called it done. Oh and there was the two long red knee length pieces of material that hung from her shirt; one piece in the front of her and the back. Wasn't that decoration enough ? She looked down, she had to admit that from the side you could see all of her toned legs from her ankle to her bottom that the shorts barley covered. She shrugged and mentally blamed Gai and Lee for her toned legs, as she did every time someone commented on her toned legs.

"You too Hinata, I know you want too! You just need a little motivation." Ino said, turning to wink at her.

The hyuga turned a deep shade of red, "W-what are you talking about ... " she stared at her fingers as thoughts of the Uzamaki boy crept in to her mind.

"I could never..."

"BESIDES," Sakura interrupted, "even if we WERE to accept your _stupid_ challenge, are _YOU_ going to be choosing who were subjecting to one of your stupid games? Cause if that's the case, I'm already over this whole idea."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "So you were actually considering it, huh Forehead?"

Sakura shot her a dirty glare. Ino put her hands up as if in defeat.

"Fine fine! We can just draw out of a basket if you like."

Sakura sat back and sighed. "And let me guess, this basket is conveniently already here."

Ino smiled devilishly. "That's why your my best friend Forehead! You know me SO well."

Reaching behind her she pulled out a basket that matched one of the many laying around the flower shop her parents owned, and placed it in the middle of the table. It seemed eerily quiet at their table as they stared at the strips of paper. Ino smiled innocently, while Sakura attempted to set it on fire with the annoyance in her eyes, and Tenten looking as bored as ever. Not to forget Hinata, who couldn't even look at the basket before the heat crept up her face.

"Sooo?" Ino said impatiently, tapping a finger on the table.

Before Sakura could vehemently curse at the basket and all it's purposes, Tenten spoke up.

"Ino, on a daily basis I am constantly being challenged to crazy and outrageous deals and bets. After what Lee and Gai put me through over they years, I'm gonna need a little bit more incentive than the "honor" of winning your challenge."

"I agree. Sakura said hurriedly. Ino always like to play these kinds of game, but Sakura knew she hardly ever took to them if she could actually lose something.

Ino's brows scrunched together, obviously irritated. "Fine fine, whoever succeeds in this first shall receive 2 free meals of their choosing."

"Wow, that's so generous of you, whatever shall I do if I don't have Ino as my sugar mama?" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

"We'll I don't see you throwing out any bright ideas Forehead!" Ino spat back.

Hinata looked at them nervously, "Why don't we each give one thing? It seems fair that way..."

Great idea Hinata! "Tenten smiled at her, smacking Hinata on the back in her usual show of support. It was hard enough to get Hinata involved in their group conversations, let alone voice her own opinion!

"Hmmm ... I guess I could take whoever wins on a shopping spree?..." Tenten suggested. There wasn't much else she had in common with the other women as far as group hobbies or activities went.

"Hmmm. 4 massages?" Sakura volunteered. "But only 1 a week!" Her massages were not to be taken lightly. Being a top medical ninja had its advantages. She was still studying every day with Tsunade, but as of late no longer questioned her own decision, and as a result was lead trauma nurse. More often than not, injured ninja would come straight to her apartment and then head to the hospital after the most severe injuries were seen to. Studying under Tsunade was the best decision she had ever made, and would sometimes even involve herself in the rehabilitation centers activities. Even Ibiki could be heard sighing with contentment under her expert fingers.

"Daily exotic flowers, from all different lands, fresh on your table for 2 weeks." Ino said waving her hand absently like it was nothing.

That left Hinata.

"Um .. Well ... I could give access to the Hyuga spa resort in my complex for a couple days.."

All other three girls gawked at her in amazement. The Hyuga spa resort was widely known around Konoha and beyond, even in the civilian districts. With their state of the art pools and jacuzzis, three course meals and daily events, even one day at the spa resort was worth fighting for.

"Okkaaaay! I doubt any of you could refuse a chance like THAT!" Ino smiled, knowing she had them now.

Ino would have to thank Hinata later. Sticking her hand in the basket, she began to toss around the tiny slips of papers. Closing her eyes she silently hoped she would pick the paper with a certain boys name from the Nara clan on it. It helped that she had written his name on a couple different ones, taking the risk that one of the other girls got him would be well worth it, if indeed Ino was the one to get it. She pulled out a random paper and held it to her chest quickly, blushing slightly.

"Well don't all go for it at once" she muttered annoyingly.

With a sigh, Tenten reached in to grab a slip, praying to kami to not get Gai. No amount of spa time would be worth pretending to like that green spandex wearing hyper-active jack rabbit. Hinata tentatively reached in next, afraid to be hopeful. Even if she got ... Him how could she go through with such a thing? With the slip of paper clenched in her fist she lowered her hand back down to her knee, biting her lip with apprehension.

Sakura sat there staring at the basket. Then looked at Ino.

"One more condition. No obvious seduction! Or whatever the ... Victims ... would consider obvious... They have to want to touch you. You have to hear the words I ... WANT ... YOU. Loud and clear. So basically Ino-pig, if you start going straight for his man parts and telling him you 'neeeeed him and can't wait any longer' like I know you would, that's an immediate disqualification. Just a heads up."

Of course all the ways Sakura had thought up that involved physical contact didn't count. IF it came to that at least... She reached in and grabbed a piece of paper before the stuttering blonde could gather words.

Ino sighed.

"Okay now that everyone has one, who would like to reveal the first victim?" A grin tugging at her lips.

"Oh KAMI NO!" They all turned to Tenten wondering what caused such an outburst.

Her head hit the table, "This is almost worse than what I even feared..."

"Well?" Ino said intensely. She was all too curious now.

Tenten muttered, her head still on the table in a dramatic show of complete despair.

"Who? I couldn't quite hear!" Ino said with a wicked grin. She had heard the girl, but how often would a chance to tease about this come along?

She sat up, sighing. "I got the miniature green spandex wearing hyper active jack rabbit. That's who I got. Lee..."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, but stopped when she turned to Hinata who seemed to have stopped breathing and was a violent shade of red. "Hinata..."

Hinata's hand squeezed tighter around her knee. "I ... I got N-N-Naruto..."

She sputtered as Tenten rather harshly slapped her on the shoulder from across the booth. "Way to go! You have to admit your a least a bit happy!"

Hinata felt a tiny smile tugging at her lips. "Maybe.." She whispered.

Sakura smiled at her love struck friend before turning to Ino.

"So _pig_ whose the poor guy?"

Ino took the piece of paper out of hand with her other to read it. She sighed. "Iruka..."

Sakura laughed. "Well don't sound so excited Ino, your gonna seduce a TEACHER. Your gonna be the talk of Konoha."

That seemed to brighten the blondes spirits a little!

"Well, now its your turn Sakura."

"Oh I already looked at mine" she smiled, looking a little embarrassed. I got Shikamaru."

She watched as the blonde slammed her hands down on the table. "WHAT?!"

Sakura couldn't take it. She bust out laughing until her sides hurt, then looked back up at the startled blonde. "I'm just kidding ! I haven't even looked at mine."

Ino scowled as she sat back down looking away. Sakura leaned into the table with her hands innocently folded under her chin.

"Gee, what's got you so worked up Ino-chan?" Sakura asked, cocking her head for added innocence.

All three girls were looking at her now.

"Nothing! He's just my teammate and I would hate to see him fall for someone like you, Forehead. I care about him duh." She said, turning from them with the faintest trace of redness in her cheeks. No way she could even bare to look at Sakura.

It seemed to sate Hinata and Tenten, but Sakura knew better..

"Will you just read yours?" Ino snapped impatiently.

Sakura opened her paper. At that moment she could have sworn her stomach did a 360 inside her. She stared at the name open mouthed.

"Well?" Ino said impatiently.

By the look on Sakura's pink face she could tell it was gonna be a good one. "Who is it!?"

"Kakashi ..."

Ino was in fits! "Oh, _I'm_ going to be the talk of the town? Coming from the girl who's seducing her _OWN_ teacher!

"SHUT UP, _INO PIG_! He's not even my teacher anymore! He's not anyone's teacher! And PIP DOWN! Are you trying to let the whole restaurant know?!"

"Oh they'll find out soon enough."

Ino sighed as she wiped the tears of laughter at her friends plight from her eyes. She reached to place her slip of paper back in the basket "Looks like I've got this in the bag Fore-hey!"

The next thing she knew, Sakuras hand was around her wrist like an iron vice.

Sakura was staring right into Ino's eyes unblinking. Ino started to sweat. "What's with you, let go!"

"Open your hand."said Sakura. Ino glared at her.

"What's going on?" Hinata said worriedly. And then she saw it; there were two slips in Ino's hand...

Tenten noticed this too and asked with a raised eyebrow, "So Ino, ... Who's on that _other_ slip of paper, hmmm?"

Ino cursed silently at herself, she should have just dropped it on the floor the second she read it. _This could mean failure!_ she thought as she closed her eyes.

"Well?" Sakura snapped impatiently. If she didn't say anything soon she was gonna end up prying Ino's fingers open to find out for herself.

Finally Ino spoke.

"Sai."

Sakura released Ino and sat back into her seat feeling quite happy with herself. "WELL Ino. I'm only wishing you luck because your going to need it. Getting that boy to understand regular feelings and social norms is hard enough, TRUST ME." Sakura thought back to some of her first mission with Sai. She smiled, even though it was frustrating, being around him and Naruto made for a funny environment and he was a nice guy when it came down to it. Just a little ruff around the edges.

Sakura sighed as she slide out of the booth. "And I'd _love_ to stay and chat more about this, but I just got back from a mission so I really want to just take a shower. Bye!"

Only getting back a wave goodbye from Hinata and Tenten didn't bother her. She knew Ino wasn't really mad at her, just upset about ruining Ino's chances to beat her. All that was on her mind as she walked out of the restaurant was a nice shower and her gigantic California king bed waiting for her in her upscale apartment in the civilian district. She may be a ninja but the apartments were just so much more luxurious in the civilian district, even if she did have to share it with Ino.

Leaving the booth, she caught a glimpse of a strangely simple mouse painting at the base of the wall. Looking back at the wall there was nothing. Only the same intricately drawn mouse that was all around the bottom of the walls. She shrugged it off, there were fancy mouse drawings everywhere. Deciding she was way too tired as it is, passed it off as needing more sleep.

* * *

Now out of sight, the ink shaped into a mouse continued its run up the walls towards the ceiling. Once on the roof it scurried on to the open parchment.

"Hmm."

He scratched his head. Pages of a book flipped. "I think this would go under...unusual behavior?" More pages flipped.

"There's nothing here that talks about this..." He said blinking unemotionally.

His brows furrowed, he snapped the book shut. "I'd better ask someone about these gatherings and these ... 'games.' If they required a meeting then I should do the same."

Wrapping up the scroll, Sai got up and headed towards the one person he thought might understand his female comrades. He stopped, thinking out loud. _Is it rude to ask these kinds of questions? Would this be 'bothersome'?_ He thought about what else Shikamaru would find bothersome... Maybe he would even find Sai's presence bothersome... Sai shook his head. Who else could he ask? His eyes popped open with a newfound clarity. He knew exactly who to go to.


	3. Informant

Informant

Setting:Overlook Lofts

Kakashi sighed as he looked into his fridge. Nothing. At least nothing edible.

I should probably hire someone to stock and clean my fridge every so often...

Sakura often stopped by before he came home from a mission to make sure there was something delicious when he got back. But since they had been on the same mission ... He was SOL. If he didn't think he would be murdered in his sleep just from Sakuras aura of muderous intent alone, he had half a mind to suggest to Tsunade that they never go on another mission together; this way he always had good food. He smiled at the thought of an outraged Sakura, _yup... definitely murder._

Closing the fridge door, he retreated back into the lower living room section of his loft. It really did pay to be a top level ninja... If you actually lived. He did pretty well for himself, and with two connecting sides of the walls being windows, he really did overlook all of Konoha. It was farther from the center of the village, a lot higher up, _and_ it was small, but a lot more pleasant than other places he's had to live. Mainly though, it had easy access to the roof through the patio that extended from one end of the glass wall to the other. That was a must for Kakashi who went to the roof for almost everything; To relax, eat, listen to the wind on a cool night, or just lay and look up at the stars. Plopping down on the slender L-shaped couch, he prepared himself for a long read of one of Jirayas best novels.

He glanced at the report on the glass coffee table. It laid there; pathetic and half finished. He really should have been done with it and had it turned in already, it was such a standard mission. He sunk further into couch before the pain on his side flared back to life. He closed his eyes digging his fingers into leather of the couch, riding the pain out. He lifted his shirt; dark purple and yellow bruises decorated his left side, from just under his muscular left pectoral all the way down to just below his ribs. He dropped his shirt. _What the hell came over me?_

He sighed. _I should probably go the hospital._

He looked to where Icha Icha had fallen flat on the floor. _Or I could enjoy the silence for as long as it lasts._ Yea, that option was much better than laying in a hospital bed.

He opened the front cover to rea-KNOCK KNOCK.

Kakashi flinched. Not now... He hadn't been able to even read an entire chapter through on the missions journey without Sakura glaring at him, going into a tirade about how perverse he was. _She had grown into such a reserved young woman_. He raised an eyebrow, _w_ _hat was that they said about shy quiet types?_

Brushing aside those thoughts, he flipped to the first page and ignored the knocking. A few minutes had gone by when he relaxed just in time for a nice part about a certain sexual act (Kakashis favorite sexual act by the way...) in which the woman-

TICK TICK.

Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. Carefully, he turned to look over the back of the couch to see who had knocked on the glass door to his patio.

Sai. And he looked more confused than ever before, but still his face held that strange empty look of peace.

"This should be interesting" he muttered, as he got up to let the pale boy into his loft.

Kakashi opened the sliding door and waited.

Sai just stared back peacefully blank. You would never know by looking at his face that he was really in his own world of constant torment; trying desperately to feel connected to something... anything. To be like he was before Anbu destroyed him.

"I assume you heard me knocking, but chose to ignore my calling so you could read your erotica in peace and most likely pleasure yourself?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and then smiled in the way that made his eyes crinkle closed. "You assume correctly! Tell me, why is it you know me so well, yet know nothing else about any other types of personalities?"

Sai accepted the invitation of the open door, walking over to the high bar style table. He seemed to actually ponder the question before mirroring that same nice innocent smile.

"Because your personality is that of a potato. It is so flavorless, in its raw state, that it cannot be confused with other tastes. Whereas someone like... Sakura is like a -"

"Cherry?" Kakashi said, feigning hurt. "I'm a little offended you know. A potato? _Really?_ "

"We can go into why you are like a potato Kakashi, or we can talk about why I'm here." Sai said, seemingly up for discussing both at length.

Kakashi sighed and joined him at the table.

"So?"

Sai fidgeted uncomfortably.

Kakashj raised an eyebrow. There was something bothering him this much that it actually provoked an EMOTION out of him? This would be interesting...

Sai finally spoke.

"Well... When I usual go about trying to understand how people interact and their different personalities, I usually just follow them and take notes on their behavior, the manner in which they speak to each other, and their topic of conversation..."

Sai paused. He pulled his book on behaviors out. "There's nothing in this book to help me understand what I saw today... It's about the girls. The girls I refer to are Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata."

Sai watched as Kakashi poured himself a small glass of sake from a bottle he always kept on the table.

"Sai, there's nothing in ANY book on this _entire_ planet that will explain the dynamic of-"

"They are all taking part in a type of ... mission. One they assigned to themselves... Why would they want more work?"

Kakashi raised the glass to his lips, "What was it? Who's faster? Cuter?"

Drinking the entire glass he raised his book back in front of his face. He already had his own ideas about who was the most appealing from the group of young women. Hinata and Ino did have the upper hand in terms of their bust, and Tenten had considerably toned and tanned legs from her forced competition with Gai and Lee, but they all had always had those assets. As far as growing into a women, Sakura had them all beat. Not that he was continually leering at her young body turning into that of a woman's, but he had noticed by default. He used to to be her teacher years ago and within the last five he had spent more than one night on her couch, too tired to travel past the civilian district. By the time Naruto came back from his training with Jiriaya she had grown so much, her short stick like legs had filled in, becoming so much more shapely and oh so inviting. Now 5 years later, she was by no means the same short girl with a thing for boys who needed tissues for all their issues. She cried for no one, and changed for no one. By the time she turned twenty, she had grown into a C cup breast size, which would probably be her biggest. Her legs weren't as toned as Tentens but they were smooth.. And not to mention her rear which was the usual topic among the younger boys. Delectable was a word that frequently came up. _Hmm. Like an apple?_ Kakashi frowned at his thoughts. What am I thinking? ...

 _It's more like a double cherry._ Kakashi nodded, satisfied with his own description of the young woman's rear end.

Sai scratched his head and sighed. "I didn't catch all of it but of what I did gather it is a sort of ... Seduction mission?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Sai had his full attention now, even though his eyes never left the pages.

"After all they are kunoichi, and they _could_ be required to go on such a mission at some point..." Sai continued, seemingly distracted by his own want to understand.

"Annnnnd...?" Kakashi drawled, nonchalantly turning a page in the book. He wondered where they would go, and what their excuses to Tsunade for their similar requests in time off would be. _Maybe to the Rain Country? Not many would recognize them there... especially if they were dressed to seduce._ Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask, _mental note: make sure to ask Tsunade for some ... time off._ There was no way he could allow himself to miss Sakuras first attempts at true seduction.

Sai cocked his head like a puppy, watching Kakashi.

As if he had truly seen in Kakashis mind, he shook his head. Or maybe he had come to the same conclusion and was confused, "Their planning on doing it here in the village. They've picked out some of the men from the village already... seemingly at random. With no consideration to who suited who better."

Kakashi looked to Sai. _Well at least I won't be have to travel now..._

 _"_ I'm not sure what I can tell you." He put the book down as he got up to head towards the shower. He felt slightly irritated about having to watch Sakura seduce someone he probably knew. For her own sake he hoped it wasn't Gai... Or was that just his personal nightmare? He shivered at the thought of that coming to fruition. Or Genma, that handsy bastard. He paused. Or Iruka, oh God. He was _too_ innocent... _too_ sweet. Even though Iruka dated more often than Kakashi, he still felt that Iruka was the younger, more naive in love; thus always helped steer him away from the money hungry cougars and kittens. Who would be ok? The thought of Sakura pressing her body against some pathetic, old, white haired ninja moaning softy against his lips floated across his eyes. Apart from the old man, that image of Sakura wasn't so bad...

Ok so now he definitely needed that shower. He reached the door, wincing slightly from the stretch of his arm.

Sai was opening his scroll; the ink that was once a mouse was now spread out across the scroll as words. A lot of words.

Kakashi" Sai called. "Sakura got you."


	4. Test the Water

CHAPTER 4: Test the Water

Setting: Sakuras Apartment

"So ... close." Sakura muttered, trudging up the last flight to her second story apartment, arms dead at her side. She was sooo glad Ino wasn't home right now, all she wanted to do was crawl into the bath, and then sleep. It was cheaper to split the civilian apartment, but sometimes living with Ino was more tiring than an entire day at the hospital. Between the constant gossip, and the over the top sounds Ino makes during the throes of passion, there was hardly ever peace in the apartment.

Opening the door, she flung her pack to the side and headed straight towards her room Glancing to the couch, she noticed a familiar silver haired jounin sprawled out on her couch. She frowned, it had been at _least_ an hour and half since she left him and naruto at the gate. _Had he been passed out on her couch the whole time, too tired to go home? Or was he hurt?_ She shook her head, he had been fine at the gate. Either way she could talk to him after her bath. She walked into her bedroom and started undressing. He was the one man who she felt completely comfortable around while she undressed. Perverted he may be at times, but he was still the perfect gentleman, never pushing past someone's boundaries. Putting her clothes in the basket inside her closet she paused, _how often did Kakashi really date? The way the women in town talked about him you would think he had spent at least one night in at least all the women's beds._ But she had only seem around the town with two different woman in the past 4 years, and none last year, or this year so far. She smiled as she took her hair out of the bun she always had it in, and walked out into the living room wrapped in her towel. No one really talked about her hair length anymore, since she had the length during her academy years. She shook her hands through her waist length hair. _It's great, yeah, but it's a pain to wash!_ Her bedroom was right next to Ino's, but the bathroom was across the apartment. She looked to the couch where Kakashi lay, his arm draped over his face with Icha Icha hanging lazily from his hand. The other just below his waist, inside his pants. She smiled, So _cute! He's sle-_ "KAKASHI DONT BE SUCH A PERV GET YOUR HAND OF YOUR PANTS."

His body flinched as he woke abruptly, his eye opening to lazily look at her.

So he was sleeping, not really touching himself in the way she thought but it was still weird. She stormed over to give him a lecture on how to behave in public when she noticed his shirt had crept up slightly, from his arm being stretched over his head. She could see purple marks that led up to where he was covered by the rest of his shirt.

She instantly ran over to the couch, going to her knees in front of him. "Kakashi your hurt!"

He scooted up slightly, his back laying against the back cushion of the couch and half the armrest, but kept his legs splayed out across the couch. Rubbing the back of his head in mock innocence, he chuckled. "Well, you see, this little old lady desperately needed me to help get her cat get out of this humongous tree." He smiled sheepishly. "It's kinda of embarrassing, but I guess I must have gained some weight because the branch-Ow." He stopped his story as Sakura flicked him on the forehead rather harshly, and forced him to lie back down on her couch.

"Kakashi, you are the worst liar I have ever met, you're completely beyond reproach! I'm a medical nin too so... " she chided, grabbing the bottom of his shirt, "you can try to lie to me, but your body won't."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at her phrasing.

She smacked him hard on the head half laughing at his expression, completely forgetting the entire competition she was in. "You know what I mean, don't be such a perv!"

Kakashi studied her, masking his face in an innocent smile. _Was the conversation Sai overhead some sort of big inside joke?_ Sai may have gotten all the words, but like so often you needed to see and hear the way the person said them to understand their meaning. She was acting the same as always, cheerful yet still violent, even though he just made a sexual innuendo... _Was she that thick headed?_ Kakashi sighed inwardly, _well I can be more direct..._

She tugged the bottom of his shirt up so she could fully examine the bruises. It was easy to concentrate once she slipped into nurse mode. She ran her hands down his body, examining him with her chakra. These weren't new, and was about to tell him just that when he abruptly sat up and grabbed her wrist. Their bodies so close only her hands still laying on his chest separated them, she only distantly realized his movement had put her between his legs.

"I'm the pervert?" He whispered. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. "Your the one with your hands up my shirt. Couldn't stand not to touch and feel your sensei's body, hm?" He moved closer...

Sakura stared at him open mouthed, feeling the heat creep up her face. _Since when the hell did he make pervert jokes?!_ _ **'That's my thing**_ _!'_ Inner Sakura raged.

All she could manage was to yell, "Ew gross! Don't be so weird! I might not be so willing to heal you the next time your hurt!" She wrenched her wrists from his grasp, practically running to her room. "Augh!" She cried out as her foot caught the claw foot of the couch, sending her face planting into the wood floor.

She laid there, not wanting to get up. Oh god, now she was mortified. _'No! Crawl woman_ _ **CRAWL**_ _! Save the last of your dignity, before this porno reading monster seduces you into'-_ Her eyes snapped open, cutting her thought off. Wasn't that what she was supposed to be doing to him? Instead of letting a stupid joke have her acting like a preteen meeting her crush? No, she would not lose to Ino. She got up quickly turning to stare at Kakashi through her hair.

He laid his hand casually over his mask, as if if trying to downplay the fact he wanted to laugh so badly. She could see it in his eye.

"Kakashi, don't you have some where to be?" she retorted, ignoring the sting she felt all over her face.

The smiled vanished and he frowned in thought. Sakura smiled, flipping her hair back out of her face. Good, I caught him off guard! That should teach him to be so confident.

"The missions report Kakashi. I know you haven't finished, and it's almost 4:30pm. On a WEDNESDAY."

Kakashi blinked lazily at her. And then it clicked, his eye popping wide open. Sakura could practically see the lightbulb go off over his head. "BINGO NIGHT!" He shrieked, jumping up. The fear was real in his eye.

The Hokage hadn't missed a single Bingo night in 4 years, and no one was going to make her late, she had made sure of that the very first Wednesday she started going. Of course it was the famous Copy-Nin who called her bluff. Whatever Tsunade had done to him that night had him _always_ turning in his reports on time, so long as it it fell on a Wednesday.

She smiled as she stalked sultrily back over to him, pushing him back down on the couch with her hand on his chest.

Standing before him she leaned down, exposing the tops of her cleavage to him.

She spoke softly, "I can save you, Kakashi." After a moment, his eyes flicked from her breasts to her face. Inner Sakura cheered. _'HAHA! He's completely forgotten his massive awareness of his own facial expressions! Go in the for the kill!'_

He clutched her shoulders, "How?! She said she'd burn them to ashes before my eyes..."

Her eyebrow twitched violently. Her inner self screamed. 'ARE YOU FREAKING FOR REAL?! HIS GOD DAMN BOOKS?!'

She composed herself, the only dead give away was the twitching of her eye and a vein that threatened to explode on her neck. She casually shrugged.

"I can turn it in for you. She won't hurt me too bad." That was only half true. She could turn it in, but Tsunade wouldn't hurt her. Sakura could get away with turning the report in at 3am if she wanted because it was her and Shizune who read over the reports and talked to the team leaders. Tsunade was long gone from the village, probably 'pre gaming' her bingo night by spending hours at the penny slots and blackjack tables. She was in no danger from Tsunade tonight.

Kakashi regarded her cooly, slightly annoyed with himself for letting his emotions rise to the surface so easily. He shrugged, casually laying back against the couch. "What do you want?"

 _'A CHANCE TO KICK YOUR FAT ASS! No one gets to see me eat SHIT and live!'_ Inner Sakura bellowed.

Sakura smiled sweetly, stepping back. "A chance to ... Hone my skills." He looked at her, confused.

"Well the mission was so boring, not even a single rogue ninja tried to stop us, and no thieves tried to steal our clients money. I'm being to feel cheated!" She fake pouted. She knew he hated making time to practice, maybe this time he'd say yes. She stretched as she walked away, the towel dangerously close to exposing her bottom. Snapping her head quickly over shoulder, she almost missed Kakashi turning his gaze from her bottom to her eyes. He really was quick.

She smiled innocently, as if she hadn't noticed, "Pleaseee Kakashi," she drawled, "I promise I won't hurt you! I'll be so good!" This time she knew what she was saying, and how her words promised something else.

He got up, seemingly unaffected. She was stunned as she watched him coming towards her, closing the gap until she was backed up against the wall between her and Ino's door. He picked up strands of her light pink hair, staring and toying with it. He bent down smiling that smile that made his eyes close, "I'll do whatever you want me to. Tomorrow."

And with that he walked out of her apartment, thinking to himself. How far is she willing to go with this? Would I really do whatever she asked? He raised an eyebrow. Well she did promise to be good. And boy, at that moment, he really wanted to be the one to find out _just_ how good.


	5. The Heat is On

Chapter 5: Can you take the heat?

Setting: Third Training ground

An entire hour passed, and still Sakura sat waiting. Why is he always late? She sighed as she laid back on the grass, listening to water flow nearby. She turned her head to look at the 3 wooden poles. Or maybe he just didn't want to be reminded of how it used to be. It always felt like yesterday even though it had been years. The fight with Pain, the destruction of almost the entire village. Sasuke had shown up out of nowhere to help Naruto defeat Pain before the village was beyond salvaging. Even though he had helped, he was still dangerous, and it was so bittersweet to see him again, there would be no homecoming for Sasuke. She closed her eyes.

She remembered him staring at her with those hatefully blank eyes, He wasn't staying.

"I don't want this village destroyed. No matter how much I hate those who helped destroy my life, this was my home, for a time. I feel such rage just being here, with all of you so ignorant, but I'm not ready to say goodbye. I can't stay, and none of you have any idea what that feels like."

He had no tears as he speed off into the trees. _What had he been talking about? What had he learned about Konoha that they didn't know?_ She opened her eyes. Even if he had wanted to he couldnt have stayed. His anger made him too unpredictable, too dangerous. He would have been killed, had any there been any other ninja who weren't hurt enough to take him on.

That day had been the worst of her life. Not only because Sasuke wasn't coming back, but she almost lost Kakashi that day. Thinking about it still made her chest tighten. She had gone to his apartment later that night, just to check up on him and found his door open wide. She cautiously went in, shutting the door behind her. She turned to find him laying on his living room floor, shirtless and shivering.

"Kakashi!" She ran to his him, kneeling at his side. There were so many bruises on his body, she had no idea where to start. She could feel the beginning of tears forming in her eyes. He opened his eyes to look at her, lifting his head, "How did you get in...?"

"You left your door open, idiot."

He dropped his head back down to the floor. "Oh."

"You need to go the hospital Kakashi, they'll know how to help you."

He shook his head. "No, if you care about me, you won't take me there. I'd rather lay in my own bed, I've seen enough of the inside of a hospital room to last a life time."

"Kakas-" she stopped when he gave her a tired glare. "Sakura, your more talented than you know. I don't need to go the hospital when I have one of the best medical nin right here by my side. Now help me up so I can go take a shower, and you can report back to Tsunade that she won't have to save me a second time."

She smiled as she helped him up. He took a deep breath, straightening somewhat, as Sakura went under his arm to support him. He took a step, "See I'm fin-AHG!" He collapsed against Sakura, almost taking them both down. She concentrated as she sent her Chakra into him, examining his body. She winced as she felt all the broken bones, the bruised muscles.

"Kakashi, your in no shape to take a shower, let alone do anything by yourself. Let me help you at least."

He nodded weakly, his eyes closed. Wrapping one arm around his waist, she grabbed his other forearm with her free hand and slowly made her way to his bathroom. Her eyebrows raised, the tub against the wall was big enough enough to be a Jacuzzi, the sink one of those fancy bowls that sits on top of the counter. She looked around the counter; there was not much to show that Kakashi ever used it, just a single toothbrush in a generic holder off to the side of the sink. Laying him down against the outside of the tub she started the hot water, turning the cold water on only slightly. She looked around, everything was grey, black or white. _Kakashi is such an accidental hipster._ Once she was satisfied with how full the tub was, she turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?" His eyes were still closed, but not tight with pain anymore. He was falling asleep. She sighed looking to the bath, he can't do this himself. _He could drown if he's this tired_ , she thought to herself, glancing over at him. No change. She unzipped her vest, pushing her skirt and shorts down to her feet. She undid her shoes and stepped out of the pile of clothes in her bra and panties. She knelt in front of Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I'm going to take your pants off now to keep the from getting soaked in the tub, ok?" No answer. She started shimmying his pants down his legs, which was hard work since he was dead weight and sitting on his butt. _Hmm, boxers. Well that answers the boxers or briefs question._ He muttered something about buying him dinner first as she put her arms under his, shimmying her self behind him. She smiled as she stepped backwards into the tub, dragging him in with her. _Ino will be throwing a jealous fit tomorrow if I told her what I'm doing right now._ She was about to go into the bath with one of Konoha's most coveted bachelors. With some effort, she managed to lower them both down into the tub without causing much pain to Kakashi. She leaned against the back of the tub, Kakashi lying between her legs, her breasts acting as a pillow to his head.

The warmth felt so good, she almost forgot about Kakashi, she wiggled her arms underneath his arms and laid them on his chest. Concentrating, she poured her chakra into his body, he groaned as he raised his body off hers. After a while he relaxed back against her, his head lolled to side. _Glad your so comfy..._

Still healing him, she glanced around his head to look down the line of his body. She had felt some of his bones slowly knitting back together, but on the outside the bruises above were still deep purple. She glanced further down to check _-Holy mother of GOD!_ Inner Sakura shrieked _, "The man has been blessed by the heavens!"_ Water had soaked into his boxers, and were molded against his body so that his bulge stuck out like a sore thumb. _My God, what's it like when ol' Kakashi decides to get it on?!_ Inner Sakura yelled, whistling in her head. She blushed as she looked away. _Concentrate!_ His slender muscled thighs had bruises that were barely darker than his skin. He would be sore walking, but he would heal those on his own soon enough. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes; all the while still healing him. It could be quite draining, healing someone's entire body. She felt Kakashi stir, the warm water sloshing about her shoulders.

"Aimi..." He mumbled.

Aimi? Who the hell is Aimi? Why does that sound familiar...?

"Its been so long Aimi.." Kakashi turned halfway in her arms, still asleep. She froze as the realization crept in, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her. Aimi is the main character of Icha Icha Tactics! Her stomach knotted, _What the hell do I do!?_ She squealed quietly, as Kakashi's face turned against her skin, licking the top of her breasts, up her chest and stopped to nuzzle her neck. Her faced burned bright red. She paused, _H_ _ow the hell is he licking me through his mask?_ Her hands shot up to his neck, where his mask was laying loosely. _HIS MASK!_

"Kakashi! Wake up!" She tried pry his face from her body to look at him, but he just pressed his mouth harder against her neck.

"KAKASHI!" His body flinched, and he moved his mouth away from her neck. He peered at her through both his bloodshot eyes, so close she couldn't see the rest of his face. His sharingan was twirling about in his other eye. Is he even aware?!

"Sakura.." He smiled innocently, turning so he was laying fully against her. She could feel the length of him pressed against her core.

Before she could say anything his head fell back to her chest with a plop, snoring. She exhaled loudly. _This is what I get for healing you, you pervert?!_ She placed her hands on his back to continue healing him, wanting to forget the moment. Slowly she faded away, until she too was exhausted and fell asleep, head laying against the rim of the tub.

She remembered waking the next morning, the tub drained and a delicious smelling breakfast sitting on the bathroom counter. _Since when did Kakashi cook?_ A note lay on the tray next to the plate, thanking her and apologizing for taking up so much of her energy. No note apologizing for licking her, he really must have been so tired. She smiled and got out of the tub. Kakashi was someone she could count on. Smiling, she ate the breakfast, and set her house key on the empty tray. She could get a copy made from Ino's key. Mentally, she promised to always be there for Kakashi, even if he tried to keep his distance like he did with everyone.

How did she feel about him now though? The memory of his mouth on her skin made her stomach tighten. Before she could think anymore about it she heard someone approach.

"Ahem." She opened her eyes.

Kakashi was standing over her, his face buried in Icha Icha. Had she fallen so deep into the memory she didn't hear him coming? She looked up in the sky, it had been another hour at LEAST before he got there. It was midday. She muttered angrily as she got up and walked to the three poles.

He glanced over the top of his book. "You ready for me?"

Sakura glowered at him, getting in her fighting stance. This was her chance. She would use her strength to gain the advantage... And then she would finish the challenge Ino started. She smiled from her lowered position. "Oh I'm ready for you. And don't be gentle, Kakashi. I like it rough."

* * *

"Ahhhh, doesn't it just feel right, Lee?"

"It's amazing Gai. Like being reunited with ones other half... I feel whole!"

Tears of happiness poured down their faces. Neji scoffed. He had fought the putting together of the group for as long as could, until Tsunade had physically threatened him. Even then, he almost fought. Not only was he stuck with the ever optimistic, high on life duo, but he was on this pathetic C-Rank mission disguised as an A-rank mission. He frowned harder. The only reason it was an A rank was because Tsunade, in a night of drunken stupor, had written absolutely ridiculous demands of surrender-for reasons unknown to even herself-to the Third Tshuchikage, Onoki, in the middle of the night. He was always so difficult and prickly, there was no telling how or what he would take offense to. They had been woken at the most ungodly hour and been given the mission to chase down the unfortunate soul she had given the scroll to. Finding him just after 7am, they burned the scroll and Gai had challenged them all to be back to the village by midday. Gai was their team leader on this mission so Tenten and Neji dutifully obliged him, now they were only a couple miles out. Usually, TenTen would be sulking with him ... But today...

"I know right?" Tenten interrupted his thoughts. "Lee, you are SUCH a ... er ... BEAUTIFUL genius."

He grimaced. _What the hell was wrong with her?_ They were always on the same page, yet every since they left the village, her every word had been to praise Rock Lee. He knew for a fact she wasn't one to over compliment.

"Your so-uhm-SENSITIVE."

"I know," Lee responded cheerfully. "I studied Gai well!"

 _Why was she trying so hard to get his attention?_ Neji was 64% sure Lee was gay. He growled loudly in aggravation. Tenten turned to him, frowning. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." he choked out between clenched teeth. He jumped faster through the trees ahead of them, not wanting to her voice turn sweet for Lee anymore. _Was this just to spite him for the past?_ He shook his head. _No, Tentens not that kind of girl.  
_

"Neji! You. Are. An. INSPIRATION!" Gai cried out. "This is why Neji was the first among many of you to become Jonin, even you Lee! We must push ourselves to be faster!"

Gai and Lee flew by Neji. "WERE ALMOST THEREEEEEEEE!" They shouted in unison.

He heard Tenten curse under her breath behind him. She glared at him. "Thanks a lot, 4 eyes."

"Your welcome Thunder Thighs." He smiled at the familiar nickname, as she stuck her tongue out at him. _That's better_ , he thought.

An explosion sounded far off in the distance.

Neji immediately activated his byakugan. He could see the smoke through the trees just up ahead. He looked further, past the wall bordering their village.

"What was that?" Tenten asked.

They caught up quickly to Gai and Lee, who had waited for Neji.

"There was an explosion at the Academy."

"What?!" Tenten yelled, fear plan on her face for her students.

"In the hokages office."

They speed towards the village, Gai and Lee leading them. Neji frowned, _what the hell happened?_

* * *

None of the students were hurt, Tenten had made sure, But Tsunade was a different story. Her right arm was a ragged mess, shrapnel still stuck in her arm. It could be healed, but her mood was worse. It was probably due to her sitting in a pile of rubble that she used to call her office.

Their team was the first to arrive, besides Shizune, who always seemed to be around the Hokage.

Neji spoke up first all business, "Do you have any idea who did this?"Tenten could tell he was still annoyed about before, he was standing on the far side of Gai, away from her. Tenten stared at him. _What was wrong with him? He never let those two get to him ..._

"IF I HAD ANY IDEA WHO DID, DO YOU THINK ID STILL BE HERE?!" She snapped. "Whoever it was, they seem to have snuck in here before hand, glued the pathetic little explosive to the corner of my desk, painted it over and snuck out."

Shizune frowned at her, kneeling at her side. "You wouldn't be going anywhere. Not with your arm like this, Tsunade. And if you had gone home instead of drinking till you past out, you wouldn't have been hurt at all." The pig in her arms snorted its agreement.

Tsunade glared at the pig. She leaned close to it, whispering, "One day, I am going to eat you."

"Tsunade!" Shizune chided, trying to calm the squealing pig.

"Hokage!" They turned to see Kakashi and Sakura standing in the blown out window.

Jumping down into the room, Sakura immediately started to heal Tsunades arm.

Kakashi climbed in after her, looking quite lackadaisical now that he realized there was no longer an immediate threat. He leaned against the wall, watching Sakura work.

Tsunade pulled her arm from Sakura, standing up to glare at her and Kakashi. And just where the hell were you two?" She snapped. She waved her good arm towards Tenten.

"I'm 77% sure I sent these guys out at three in the morning, and yet they arrived before you?" Sakura blinked at Tsunade, peering at her, as if just now seeing her bloodshot eyes.

"Were you _DRINKING_?!" She asked incredulously. She took a step forward. "Are you hungover right now?!"

Tsunade looked shocked. "This isn't about me, where were _YOU_?" It was like watching two sisters fight.

Sakura didn't miss a beat. Cocking her head to the side innocently, "I was helping Kakashi ... Work on some new moves." She turned her head over the look at Kakashi, "I let him practice them on me." He stared back her like she had grown a new head.

Sakura continued, looking down his body quick enough for only him to notice and then met his eyes, "but you didn't get to finish, did you Kakashi?" Tenten looked back and forth from Sakura to Kakashi, Sakuras hair looked like it had almost been pulled out of its bun. Tenten looked to Kakashi; his hair was full of broken leaves and dirt and his face was slightly red just above his mask. Was Kakashi blushing? Tenten looked down his body, he was so dirty, it looked like someone had rolled him around in the dirt. But more importantly, he most certainly was excited. She noticed that he had a slight bulge over his crotch. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Sakura was better at this than she though. At this rate, Sakura might even win!

Kakashi cleared his throat. Tentens eyes flicked to his face, he was looking right at her. His eyes were lazily glaring as if to say _'I see you.'_ She raised her eyebrows and gave a quick shrug of her shoulders, basically saying, _'So? You're the one with the half-boner, lover boy.'_ Kakashi looked away, scratching his head nonchalantly. Tenten smiled. When Kakashi turned back he was cool and collected, looking at Sakura blankly. He raised an eyebrow, "You'd let me finish on you, Sakura?" _Jesus that was ballsy! Where's a bowl of popcorn when you need it?!_ She watched Sakura, waiting for the comeback but she was speechless, beginning to go red.

"What the hell is going on?" Neji interjected. Tenten did a double take. _Wow that was so juicy I forgot anyone else was here..._ He was outright glaring at her. She shook her head, _Whatever's bothering him, he can deal with it himself later._ "Yea! We should be finding out who did this, not talking about getting sweaty... Exercising!" She said in mock sincerity. Neji narrowed his eyes at her.

Tsunade sat down in her chair in the middle of the room. It was the only piece of furniture that survived. She sighed. Gai, I would send you and your team out, but you guys deserve a break. So I'm sending Kakashi and Sakura. The four of you can act as backup, which means, _Kakashi..._ you need to keep Gai updated _constantly_ on your progress via Pakkun. If you forget I-"

"But-" Sakura interjected, "We just practiced! We're worn out!" Tenten bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Sakura was afraid to be alone with Kakashi... She looked to him, and with the look on his face, she should be. Whatever she did to him, he looked ready to put her through it two times over.

"Sakura," Kakashi started. He put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not worn out at all. You may just be learning this about me, but I can keep going for days." He smiled at her, that cute innocent closed eyes smile only he can seem to do. He squeezed her shoulder, which looked reassuring to most. "Trust me."

"See Sakura, your fine." Tsunade said annoyingly. She was getting tired of all these words. "I actually do have an idea to who might have done this."

Everyone got serious. An attack on a hokage was just as good as telling your opponent you want to go to war. Tsunade filled them all in on the details, briefed the two ninja, then sent Kakashi and Sakura off right away. Tenten laughed freely after they left the building. Neji jumped and stared at her, completely bewildered at her outburst.

"Our Hokage passes out drunk, almost gets murdered, and your LAUGHING?"

She nodded, wiping away tears, still giggling. Neji waited for an explanation. Tenten finally stopped laughing, smiled and said, "Yea that's funny too."

Neji Shook his head in frustration, turning away from her smile. Tenten sighed. "Time to go back to sleep ..." She whispered as she headed for her home.

"Sleep?!" Lee cried, "The day cannot be wasted by laying around in bed all day, you must train!"

She turned to him, fake pouting. "We can't all be as perfect as you,... though I can dream." She winked at him, as he seemed taken a back by her out of the blue compliment. Neji looked at her in disgust, and she just walked by.

"Let me know when we get a message from Kakashi and Sakura. Neji, you know where to find me."

She heard him scoff, but she didn't care. Not anymore.


	6. Go Time

Chapter 6:

She kept her eyes on Pakkun as they jumped through the trees, Kakashi following closely behind her. They had been trailing the attacker, catching up, for at least 4 hours now, and the sun would be setting soon. They had stopped at the last village to dye their hair, both their hair colors being too distinguished to go unnoticed. It was a clear mark of who they were, and any ninja in the fire country would instantly know who they were. Well, maybe some wouldn't know who Sakura was, but Kakashis recognition would be instantaneous. Her hair was a light strawberry blonde, Kakashi's a dark brown. He looked incredibly handsome, but she had loved his grey hair, missing it the second the stylist had mixed the brown it in; it was just him, thank god it wasn't permanent. After that she had bought them both civilian clothes, she wasn't sure Kakashi had anything in his closet beside dark blue turtlenecks and slacks. She had been glad for the distraction; it meant she didn't have to talk or make eye contact with Kakashi. Her mind raced with a thousand thoughts and questions; but one kept reappearing. _How much of what happened on the training field was a part of the competition, and how much was her own desire and want?_ She wasn't so ignorant to not realize _why_ it was so easy to be so physical with Kakashi, him being the one she felt closest to, even over boyfriends. I mean, it was hard _not_ to compare boyfriends to Kakashi, she was always around him. It wasn't easy to measure up with the famous Copy Nin, and it certainly wasn't fair, but it happened anyways. There wasn't a lack of attraction; it was just nothing compared to the level of comfort and security they had found in each other; the want for physical closeness for the sake of desire just underneath the surface. Now that she had broken it, it felt natural to seek out and satisfy the desire, to want her body pressed intimately against his. For a moment she considered the possibility of how this affected their relationship. _Am I screwing up the best friendship I've ever had, just for a competition?_ She glanced back at Kakashi out of the corner of her eye, his eyes were focused and unwavering on the task ahead. She smiled, _I doubt he even thinks anything of it._ ' _But what do **YOU** think about it, huh?' _Inner Sakura grinned knowingly. She blushed as the memory of earlier came back to her.

The field was completely torn apart by their fighting, it was so intense. Sakura had him backing up as she attacked; blow after blow she never slowed and he only had time to defend himself. Her fist went through a puff of smoke as Kakashi seemingly disappeared into thin air. She blinked, stunned for half a second. Where could he have gone so fast? She smiled to herself as she whipped around. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated all of her chakra together into her hands as she punched her fist into the ground. Deep cracks appeared instantly around her fist and the ground split apart for 100 yards in front of her, like it was nothing. Kakashi sat in the middle of the destruction, looking horrified.

She smiled as rested her palms on her knees, "Found you again, Kakashi- _sensei._ " He shook his head as he frowned at her, getting up and charging her in a matter of seconds. He threw his exploding tags to both sides of her as she tried to make a retreat out of his path, effectively trapping her. He made contact, his arms going around her waist, taking her down. They rolled and Sakura realized he was about to come out of it on top. She got her feet under him as they slowed, throwing him over her head before he could trap her beneath him. She flipped over, running towards him as he went flying into a thick tree. Readying her fist she punched outward, but felt her fist make contact with the tree, turning it into splinters as her fist went through it. Watching him as he ducked under her arm to make his escape, she pushed off the tree, jumping on his back as she rode him down. He hit the ground with Sakura straddling his back. She pressed his hands to the earth, putting all her chakra into her own hands to keep him from breaking free as he struggled. They were both panting from the sparring as the tree fell with a loud thump, shaking the ground. She leaned her chest against his back, "Ready to cry uncle yet?" She whispered against his ear.

You pounced on my back like a tick Sakura." He fake sniffled, and she giggled at his attempt at being sad.

"This isn't over yet, I'm a famous ninja you know...with all sorts of tricks. " She wasn't listening to him anymore, his ears were so warm. _Since when did I think ears were so enticing?_

She murmured, "uh-huh" to whatever he had said, nibbling his ear slightly.

He froze under her. "What are you doing?" He looked back at her through the corner of his eye, in mock boredom.

She smiled lazily, "Whatever I feel like." He raised an eyebrow as she pushed aside the collar of his vest, biting his neck through his shirt. His muscles tensed underneath her as he let out a small groan. She let go of his hands, putting hers underneath his shirt so she could feel his bare skin as she ran them up, exposing his back. She smiled as she nuzzled her face against his muscled back, "Your so warm.." She felt his heart beating fast, everything she had done before was coy, or implied. There was nothing left to imply what she meant by her actions now. She had just straight up put her mouth on his body. Turning her face to press her mouth against his skin, she took more of him between her teeth as she bit him harder, letting her tongue play on his skin. Kakashi breathed in harshly before exhaling in a slow moan, reacting to her mouth on his skin his body. Lost in the moment, she didn't notice Kakashi slip his hand into her hair, throwing her off his back to the side of him. He got up on his knees, taking a deep breath of fresh air, his eyes closed. Sakura watched him, noticing the redness peeking out from above his mask. She raised an eyebrow as she crawled towards him, surprising him. He had liked what she did.

 _'He he he! ... How does it feel to be the prey?!_ ' Inner Salura bellowed, cackling evilly. She knew she had a devilish grin on her face. He tried to get to his feet to back up but he was moving too fast and caught himself on his own feet, his eyes going wide as he fell back on his butt. He causally covered his face with his hand, which was now even redder. He sighed, dropping his hand.

"How is it that you can make me feel like a clumsy child around you? HOW?"

She continued crawling towards him, "I dunno." She stopped between his legs, her face inches away from his. She stared at his mask, wondering what it felt like to kiss his bare lips.

Pakkun cleared his throat loudly. Sakura looked at him. Had he been talking? She looked back to Kakashi, who had a quizzical look on his face as he stood next to Pakkun. When had they stopped? She looked around, the few trees around them were green from frequent rain, and it was lightly sprinkling. The ground was mostly dead still, or mud, Where they close to the Hidden Rain?

"Sorry Pakkun," She walked up to him and scratched behind his ears. "What were you saying?"

He smiled, less annoyed now. "That guy you were looking for is just up ahead, almost in next town. He must have been paid a lot of coin for what he did, although he probably already lost it all on drinks a town or two back. He's completely shit-faced." Pakkun snorted. "Reminds me of the time Kakashi got so drunk he-"

Kakashi cleared his throat loudly. "Thanks Pakkun. We'll take it from here."

Pakkun grunted his response, then was gone in a poof of smoke.

Kakashi turned to face Sakura, completely focused. "Ok, change into some civilian clothes and let's go. We should try to interrogate him before he gets to wherever hes going or he's not drunk anymore."

Sakura nodded, undid her bun and turned around, stripping down to quickly change. By the time she finished putting on the black sweater hoodie and jean shorts, Kakashi had already switched into his new outfit. The white long sleeve shirt she had gotten for him looked to be a size too small, the sleeves only went 2 inches past his elbows, the top of his shirt was molded to his pectoral muscles and showed off his back so nicely. She shrugged, at least she had gotten the black jeans in the right size, they were tight around his thighs and butt, although that was only because he was so muscular, his calves and ankles had lots of room even though they were skinny fit jeans. She smiled as she looked down at the black converse she convinced him to try on, he looked like he belonged in a movie where they hired young adult actors to play high school students. He threw the black plain jacket on as he turned to look her up and down.

"Are you ready?"

She looked down at the her bare legs, wiggling her toes in the black flats she thought were cute in the store. _Maybe I should have chosen something warmer?_ She blushed as she threw the hood over her head, her strawberry blonde hair flowing out from the hood. "Ready as I'll ever be at this point."

He nodded, taking off through the sparse amount of trees. She followed behind him until there were no more trees and they jogged the rest of the way. _Is he not going to ask me what I was going to do before the bomb went off?_ She shook her head. She was glad he hadn't asked, was she really prepared to tell him she was going to try and kiss him? _I think not._ She focused on the town that lay before them, they could now see the man that Tsunade had described during their briefing. Short, balding and kinda portly... She sighed at the sad description. There was only so much Tsunade could remember since she was drunk at the time, but she had remembered passing him by on the way to her office. His scraggly beard had been off putting to her as he leered at her chest when she walked by. Sakura squinted at the man from afar. He had the same shape, was bald and very clearly drunk, and the only one at the front of the town. He looked like a harmless idiot. She thought of what would have happen had he succeeded, remembering why they were here. They had a mission to do now, and she would be damned if she let someone like him destroy her village.

* * *

They looked around the corner from their spot in the alley, watching the man walk drunkenly through the empty streets.

The man shrieked as he tripped on nothing, falling flat in the street. "FUCK." He screamed into the ground. Sakura stifled a laugh as Kakashi shot her a glare. The man lay there so long Sakura thought he might've past out. But then with a groan, he pushed himself up, looking to the buildings on his left and right. There was that scraggly beard Tsunade mentioned. Grinning like a loon, he scrambled up and ran to the building on the left. Sakura heard loud pulsing music coming through the door as he went in. It looked almost black but there was a dark blue hue to the light. _This is gonna be easy,_ she thought, as she started out into the street. _All I have to do is go in and drag him out the back. No one will see or hear him scream as I drag him and once I beat the livin-_ "AHG!"

Kakashi yanked her out of the street and back into the alley, pushing her against the wall. He slammed his hands by her face, annoyance playing on his face as he whispered to her.

"So what was your plan, hm Sakura? Where you just gonna go in there, beat the crap out of him?" She glared at him, annoyed that he guessed it. Kakashi nodded his head towards the building, "Can you read that sign above the building?"

She stared at him skeptically. Turning her head she peered over his arm. The neon lights flickered on and off as she read Bot-"Out Loud, Sakura."

She huffed as she looked at him, folding her arms. "It says Bottoms Up, A Gentleman's Club"

He looked at her expectantly. She looked back at him, waiting. She had no idea what a place called Bottoms Ups could serve.

He sighed, putting his hands in his pocket. "We don't have them in our village, but completely civilian villages and towns have at least one." She still had no idea. He looked away, clearing his throat. "It's not _really_ a gentlemanly place to be. You know, especially with the ... Uh ... dancers on the stage. Dancing. Exotically."

She eyed him suspiciously, coming off the wall. "Is this one of those places Jirairya took Naruto out to on their travels?"

Kakashi nodded.

She walked towards the building across the street, hiding her smile. This was actually going to be easier than doing it her way. And she could essentially kill two birds with one stone. "Where are you going?" Kakashi hissed through his teeth. He looked both ways before he darted into the street after her.

She walked into the alley between the strip club and ... an adult bookstore? _What the hell is an adult bookstore? Is this where Icha Icha is sold?_ **_'BURN IT DOWNNNNNN!_** ' Inner Sakura raged, shaking her metaphysical fist in the sky. She shook her head. "Sakura!" Kakashi grabbed her arm, and she flipped around.

"What are you about to do?"

"I'm about to seduce the shit out some drunken idiot." she retorted. _'Two idiots actually,'_ Inner Sakura quipped. "So unless you can pull off a Sexy Jutsu like Naruto, I'm a _little bit_ better equipped for this."

He raised an eyebrow, his eye registered shock for a split second before his usual indifferent look settled back on his face. He shrugged, " That's probably easiest, I'll go check -"

"Kakashi, you can't leave me in there with a bunch of strangers!" She said feigning fear. "Plus you need to make sure he doesn't get distracted." She walked away from him further into the alley. "I'm counting on you Kakashi!"

She didn't need to look back to know he was completely and utterly shocked. This was completely out of her character! Going around the corner behind the club, she blushed furiously at the thought of Kakashi in the crowd as she danced provocatively, stripping her clothes off. She walked up the last steps, opening the door slightly to peer in. No one was in the back. This must be where they keep all the outfits, she thought, noticing all the brightly covered bikinis, corsets and impossibly high heels. There were also a handful of leotards that would show the entire leg, her butt, and A LOT of hip when worn. She blushed as she looked through all the outfits. How could she wear any of this in front of Kakashi, let only strange men she hardly knew? Feeling overwhelmed, she backed up towards the door. _Maybe it wasn't too late to back out, they could catch him as he-'WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!"_ Inner Sakura asked incredulously.

She squatted, putting her hands over eyes. _Its too much, I cant do this!_

 _'Like hell you cant! WHEN are we ever gonna get a chance to do this again? To watch Kakashi awkwardly cross his legs to hide the MASSIVE boner were about to give him, hmm?'_

She smiled in spite of herself. Inner Sakura continued her tirade, _'And this idiotic fucker who thinks he can try to hurt Tsunade and the village and **GET AWAY** with it? Let me take control. I'll give him the best time of his pathetic existence and then crush him under our foot like cockroach he is!' S_ akura stood up, chuckling, as Inner Sakura laughed. She took a deep breath and then exhaled, letting her inner self come to the front of her mind.

She opened her eyes as she walked among the clothes, trailing her fingers seductively across them all. She stopped, spotting something red and silky hanging in the corner. She grabbed it off its hanger, clutching it to her chest. She smiled evilly as she held the material in her hands, "Oh this will do _perfectly._ " She threw her head back laughing. Her laugh sounded different than before, it felt good to laugh like that. It was a warm, silky laugh that crept up over her body, and settled below her stomach. She gathered a few more clothes before she pushed open the next door confidently. She had walked into what looked like locker rooms, but with vanities lining the walls with uncovered bulbs sticking out over the mirrors.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Sakura turned, a short brown haired woman was looking her up and down, obviously unimpressed with what she saw.

She raised an eyebrow, giving the woman a dismissive a once over, as she put her items down on an empty vanity across from the woman. she sighed as she bent at the waist, pulling the shorts and underwear down slowly. She smiled as she took off her sweater and the shirt underneath. Her hands went to her back to undo her bra, "Im new. Im also the woman you wish you were on stage." She threw her bra at the glaring woman. "You can have that, I wont be needing it anymore tonight, and you could use the help." She sat down in the chair starting her makeup and her hair, she was going to make sure she was on next, they couldn't waste any time.

 _'That was mean! You don't even know her!'_ Sakura whined from inside herself.

Inner Sakura shrugged a shoulder. "She's competition Sakura, every woman is." Sakura rolled her eyes. The short haired woman was staring at her, a disgusted look on her face. "Are you talking to yourself?! How could a freak like you even get this job?!"

Inner Sakura scowled as she got up, putting her items on. "At least I have friends! And as to your last question; sit back and watch. I'm about to show you." She snapped her fingers in a Z motion for extra sass as she turned to walk towards the stage door.

The girl got up, grabbing Sakuras arm. "Like hell you are! I'm on next bitch!"

Sakura turned, and raised her hand to trace her fingers down the woman's face. She focused, sending chakra into her fingers, cutting the woman's skin as she went down. Smiling she asked sweetly, "Wanna fight me for it?"

The woman shrieked, falling on her bottom as she tore herself away from Sakura. She stared up at her, eyes wide with fear, shaking her head slowly.

"That's so sweet of you to let me go!" she said still smiling. She turned and continued through the door, entering the backstage of the main room. Kakashi was just beyond the curtains. _'You know this is why I NEVER let you out right?'_ Sakura chided.

Shrugging, she walked towards a bald man with a headpiece on who seemed to be directing placement of props from the last show. She waited for him to finish directing the current show and looked around at the props. In the corner there was a huge martini glass; not that tall but wide. It looked big enough to fit a person in the top. There was even a long metal rod with a fake olive on the tip of it inside the glass. _ooooooOOOOoooo, me likely..._

"Are you on next?"

Her eyes flicked to the bald man, "Im always on."

The room had gone dark and other men were finishing clearing the stage of the props the last woman had used.

He shook his head, smiling. "Your feisty, whats your name?"

She cocked her head, smiling sweetly. She leaned forward and whispered a name into his ear.

He nodded, "What do you want to be played for your music? And what kind of props do you need?"

She frowned in thought, then looked at him. "Fantasy, by Alina Baraz. I also want that Martini glass placed far back on the stage, and a simple chair placed at the end of the walkway. That's all I need."

He spoke into the microphone, ordering people around to get the stage ready.

He smiled. "You got it babe." He got serious, "The lights are gonna go off. When that happens you need to be wherever you plan to start on the stage. You have 15 seconds from when the lights go out to get there before the song starts. The lights will fade back in as we fade in the song. As soon as the song is done, the lights will go off, and you need to be off the stage so we can prep for the next girl, got it?"

She nodded, as he retreated further back into the room. She walked up to the curtains, looking for her targets through the dim light. The drunkard- _well the one I'm interested in-_ was sitting in the very first row. She smiled, _he was making this almost too easy_. She looked quickly for Kakashi, flicking to faces around the room. W _here is he?_ She finally spotted him directly across from the man on the other side of the stage, and in the second row. She had forgotten he had dyed his hair. Frowning she looked closer, he didn't have his eye covered.. she smiled. _Kakashi, you old pervert!_

The Sakura inside frowned _, 'How is he a pervert?! He has to be here, we cant chance him escaping! He couldn't cover it anyways, that would give his identity away. DUH.'_

Inner Sakura chuckled as the lights when out. _You have no idea who your dealing with Sakura. With that sharingan, he'll be seeing every single movement our body makes in slow motion, if he chooses. He made sure he'll never be able to forget this moment._ She smiled as she walked out on the stage. _I should at least help him out, give him something to remember._

Sakura shrieked inside her _, 'Oh GOD, please don't do anything too embarrassing_ _!_

 _Relax girl, I'm only going to do what you really want,_ she thought as she walked out on the stage.

 _'BUT-'_

 _ **DON'T YOU WANT TO BEAT THE PIG**?! I DO! I WANNA SHOVE IT DOWN HER THROAT!  
_

The lights began to fade in and she heard the beat softly coming in behind it. She lifted her head, smiling seductively at the crowd as their eyes went wide. Obviously, she had made some good choices in clothing and props...

The bald mans voice came over the speakers, dark and mysterious, "Introducing our NEWEST dancer, Aimi..."

 _So just shut up and enjoy the show Sakura! Because its fucking GO TIME!  
_


	7. Fantasy or Reality

Chapter 7:

Setting: Bottoms Up, Gentlemens Club

Kakashi sighed. _What had gotten into her?_ First earlier at the training field, and now this? _Maybe i underestimated her level of dedication to winning against Ino...and her love for Tsunade..._  
He had stopped at the door, leaning against the wall, not yet ready to go in. It had certainly been a VERY long time since he had been inside such a club, the last time being YEARS ago with Jiraiya but he could handle himself. What was he so worried about? This is the same Sakura she had always been. He was more than willing to bet she would walk out on to the stage, red as a button when she looked at all the men mentally undressing her with their eyes.

 _Then she'll run off the stage, ill say its okay, and after that I'll interrogate the man. He nodded in agreement to himself as he pushed off the wall._ He took his headband off and shoved it into his pocket, almost forgetting about it. _Focus on the man, don't let him out of your sight,_ he reminded himself as he walked in.

The room smelled of smoke, and there was a large bar off to the left side. The music beat so loud it was almost impossible to even think. A large breasted woman in a white button down about two sizes to small was serving drinks happily to her patrons, collecting tips as she went. He looked to the right side, where there were large red couches, and single cushy chairs where the rather shy or quiet patrons could watch from the dark corner without being too involved. He walked further into the club, taking in the stage, as huge as it was. It extended from corner to corner, coming out of the back wall at least 20 feet, until it shrunk into a walkway that ran about another 25 or 30 feet to a sort of island section where the dancer could walk back and forth paying attention to all of her paying clients. He searched the rows for his target, spotting him in the front row, right in front of the pole in the middle of the walkway. _So predictable..._

He looked around for a good vantage point. If he wanted to just watch Sakura the best seat was probably in front of the island section... She would walk down and she might do some tricks on the pole if she was brave enough, _but where would she strip?_...He shook his head frowning. _Sakura DEFINITELY wont strip, focus!_ He went to the second row and sat across from the man. The pole was in his way. _If Sakura bent over on that I wont be able to see him. But then again, I would be able to see something a lot nicer..._ Feeling his manhood twitch he put the thought aside. His imagination was running wild. His eyes looked down frowning ... _N_ _o funny business from you tonight._

His eyes flicked to the stage as the lights went out. He heard men scrambling around the stage setting things down. He was taken aback, _had_ _she asked for props?_ He chuckled as he settled deeper into the seat, crossing his arms as the lights faded back on. _There is NO way in hell Sakura ... is brave enough ... to ... use ...Oh. My. Fucking. God._ His jaw dropped slowly.

She was sitting in a huge Martini glass, wearing a silky red yukata, although it was definitely altered for a strip club. It hung lose over her shoulders, exposing the tops of her breasts and was tied rather simply with a wide mock obi in the middle. It looked more like a long robe, but who was Kakashi to blame? In Icha Icha Tactics the main character Aimi was always lazing about in one similar-

"Introducing our NEWEST dancer, Aimi..."

Kakashi didn't think it was possible for his jaw to go any lower, but it must have. _Is this some kind of sick twisted coincidence?!_ _There has to be no way she knows about that character when I have NEVER talked to her about Icha Icha Tactics!_ He fought himself, trying to regain the composure she had stolen from him and pretty much the rest of the crowd.

Her hair was half up in a simpler geisha bun, The rest of her hair flowing down in front of her. She had a Kanzashi in her hair, it was brown and stick looking at the base, with long threads flowing down covered in little pink flowers. Sticking out the bun there were two decorative hair sticks-not to be confused with chopsticks- that were quite simple, having two round green bulbs at the end that looked like olives.

 _That's kinda cute_ , Kakashi thought, _and that Kanzashi looks just like a tiny..._

His mouth went dry.. A _Sakura tree.._. He swallowed. This performance was as much for Kakashi as it was for drunken man. His pulse speed up, _where did this Sakura come from?_ There would be no coincidences here tonight.

The drunken man shot up in his seat, hollering his approval. _Good_ , Kakashi thought, _he'll make enough of an ass out of himself for me to go unnoticed over here._ He looked around, the club was half full and men had come up closer to the stage. Still, he wished the club was more full. Maybe she hadn't seen him...

She looked up slowly as the beat faded in, on her knees in the bowl as her hands gripped the sides. The beat came in even louder now as she slowly turned on her back, head leaning out of the bowl and her hair draped down, soaking the back of Yukata. She lifter a leg slowly, splitting the Yukata down the middle, letting the whole length get equally soaked.

He groaned as he saw the sheer pink knee length fishnet stockings that he knew were attacked to a garter belt underneath the thin yukata. _She likes lingerie? God what else did she like?!_ He was reminded again of Sakura when he had seen the pink and felt himself growing in his pants. He blinked, _had she chosen the color on purpose?_ she turned over on her stomach, kicking her feet up revealing dark red pumps, pushing her breast against the glass.

Kakashi squinted, noticing something wierd about the liquid in the bowl. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks when he realized it was oil... He took a deep breath. _Breathe Kakashi... You remember how to do that right ?_

The lyrics started and she was back on her knees, hands in front of her gripping the edge, pushing her body back and forth as she lip-synced;

 _So you say you wanna get away_

 _We don't need a plane_

 _I could be your escape_

She layed down in the bowl on her side, rubbing the length of her body, her hand going into her hair as she leaned her head back;

 _Take you to a place_

 _Where theres no time, no space_

 _I could be your private island_

she moved forward as she sang that last verse, draping her legs out of bowl to hang over the edge. Her hands were still gripping the edge in between her legs as she rolled her head back circularlly, wetting the tips of her hair as she continued;

 _On a different planet_

she shrugged her shoulders slowly, raising her eyebrows innocently as she sang;

 _Anything could happen_

 _Listen to the waves_

 _Let them wash away your pain_

Seemingly effortlessly, she hopped down, rubbing up the sides of her body as she strudded slowly down the walkway, eyes locked on Kakashi, her lips parted;

 _I could be your fantasy_

She dropped down, her knees slidding out, the yukata covered in oil clinging to her every curve. She turned her eyes to the other man;

 _I could be your fantasy_

Rolling over onto her back, she reached behind her, loosening the obi. Her hands came back to the front of her to rub the inside of her thighs slowly as she gyrated her hips upwards toward the sky looking at Kakashi;

 _Underneath the palm trees_

 _You could leave your worries_

she sat up, shrugging off the yukata.

She turned to stare at Kakashi on her knees, her eyes filled with heat as she slid her hands up her body coming to rest on her breasts.

He looked down her body, taking in her outfit. The fishnet stockings were connected to a light pink lace garter belt that was frilly almost like a tiny lace skirt, the length of coming down to cover the top of ass. Her corset like top was also lace-jesus christ wasnt there anything else back there?!- and pink to match the garter belt. it was so sheer he could see her belly button through it. looking back down,

 _Listen to that waves_

 _Say you wanna get so high_

She turned to stare at Kakashi, her eyes filled with heat as she slid her hands up her body coming to rest on her breasts.

 _Breathe me in like air, tonight_

He looked down her body, taking in her outfit. The fishnet stockings were connected to a light pink lace garter belt that was frilly almost like a tiny lace skirt, the length of coming down to cover the top of ass. Her corset like top was also pink- _jesus christ wasnt there anything else back there?!_ -to match the garter belt. It was so tight, but also short,mhe could see her belly button still. He groaned, SakurA in lingerie was going to be the end of him. Looking back down, he saw through the lacy garter that she had a stark white thong on. A week ago he might have thought she looked innocent, not now _._

She went down on her hands, crawling towards the man across from Kakashi. She slid her knees out slowly beside her, pushing her hips into the stage slowly as the song went into a dupsteb breakdown.

 _Listen to the waves_

He ripped his gaze away shutting his eyes tight, letting out a small groan as he felt his lower body getting that tight feeling inside him. _Wasn't that a bit much? She was supposed to be focusing on the other man._ Kakashi casually raised the back of his hand to his nose, _well at least I'm not bleeding out yet, yay me.._ He cautiously looked back to Sakura. Her lips were moving, She was talking to him during the break in lyrics. He focused, using his sharingan to read their lips as they talked quickly.

"Hey stud, like what you see?" She reached forward taking the olive from his glass and sticking it on one of the hair sticks.

He nodded dumbly. _What else can he do?,_ Kakashi thought. Not only is he drunk but Sakuras arms were pressing her breasts close together, and they threatened to spill out of from white corset.

"Mmmm I do too." She teased, "Can I show you more in the private room?"

She was on up on her knees and ran her hand down to her crotch caressing it provocatively as she watched him nod his head slowly, his eyes watching her hand. "Can he come too? He just likes to watch?" She nodded towards Kakashi, but the man didn't even look, nodding again.

She smiled, "Thanks cutie ... see you in the ... first room." She said as bit her lip.

He glared at her, Kakashi was definitely not a voyeur but he could let it slide for the sake of the mission. The whole conversation had happened in a matter of seconds and she was already on her way to the chair in the front, spinning around for added effect. He closed his eyes. _That's not Sakura up there, how can that possibly be Sakura?! That confidence is so god damn sexy._ She wasn't embarrassed for one minute since she'd come on the stage. He opened his eyes to make sure the man was still there. _Who am I kidding? No one is going to leave right now_ , he thought as his eyes went back to Sakura.

 _Listen to the waves_

She sat down on the chair with her knees closed, then snapped them apart to the side where her hands grubbed the sides. Leaning her head back she stared at him as she raised her body off the chair rolling it out towards the crowd. She sucked in her lip hard, still watching him.

 _I could be your fantasy_

He groaned inwardly, looking to the man. _It was too literal and she knew it,_ but how?He wondered if she had always had this aura of such confidence would he have tried to push their relationship in the past. She was perfect, their relationship perfect, but he had never felt the need to push the envelope because he was so comfortable. _What would she do if I actively pursued her? What would happen to us?_

 _So you say you wanna get so high_

Her legs walked into his view, she was spinning on the pole in front of him stopping in front of it to slowly slide to squat up and down in front of him with her knees out, her arms above her head gripping the pole as she went down. She fell on her hands, her head low to the ground with her ass up so he could see down the length of her slender back, all the way to her rounded butt.

"Did you get all that, sensei?" She whispered, referring to the exchange she had earlier. _Or was she? Was she talking about her body?_ He nodded firmly anyways, trying to not look as dumb as the other guy had.

 _Let yourself unwind get lost_

She rolled over onto her back, still not breaking eye contact as she sucked her fingers and rubbed them down the front of her body instead of lip-syncing.

 _In the garden of my mind_

She broke eye contact grabbing the pole to pull herself up, looking down at the other man, as she gyrated herself against it.

 _I could be your private island_

 _Underneath the palm trees_

She spun around, body facing Kakashi, but her head looking over her shoulder as she spread her legs so she could rub her hands down them until she was completely bent at the waist in front of the man.

 _You could leave your worries_

She whipped her hair as she came up, flicking Kakashi with oil but he didn't even blink. She stared at him her eyelids half closed and her lips parted. He sniffed as he felt a liquid in his nose. Come on just hang in there a little longer..!

 _Listen to the waves_

 _Let them wash away your pain_

The song continued into the last chorus as she sultrily walked down the walkway towards the martini glass, undoing the bun to let the rest of her hair fall down in waves around her. Still walking away, she reached up, pulling the zipper down her corset and throwing it to the side. Kakashi felt the now flowing liquid reaching his mask. He realized distantly that it was probably blood but his eyes were glued to Sakuras topless back. _If only she would turn around.._. She swung herself back into the martini glass fluidly, easing her body down the glass to lounge with her head hanging off one side, and he legs swinging as thy dangled of the other side. Her hair covering her breasts, she pulled one of the decorative chopsticks with the real olive at the end out of her hair, and put almost the entire stick into her mouth.

The music had stopped, and the lights were still on, had everyone forgot what they were doing? She slowly sucked as she pulled it out of her mouth olive-less. Her eyes rolled as she slowly chewed it, moaning as if it was the best thing she had every tasted. Nobody moved as she laid in the glass humming, lounging as if she were at home on a sunny day.

Kakashis head whipped to the portly man as he shot up and out of his seat, headed to the door with the "Private" sign over it next the bar. The lights shut off. Kakashi jumped over the stage, following the man back to the rooms. Going through the door he noticed it was a long room with most rooms sectioned off by dark thick curtains. He turned and headed to his immediate left where there was no curtain but a open door with a 1 on it. _Well lucky us_ , thought as he went in, _there actually is a "first room"_. The room was large, with a king bed against the wall, and a couch set on the wall next to it, a tub on the left wall. They certainly covered all the basics here.

The man was sitting in the couch, but had gotten up when Kakashi entered. They stared at each other, the wavering drunk struggling to keep his focus on Kakashi. He pointed a stubby finger at Kakashi, squinting at him.

"YOU.. stay out-"

"What?" Kakashi asked, cocking his head.

The drunken man started again.

"You stay o-"

"Who?"

"YOU!"

"Who me?" Kakashi feigned shock, pointing to himself questionably as he looked around.

"YEA YOU, ya fuckin-"

"Wait, now I'm confused, YOU?"

The drunk paused, his hand falling to his side. He looked up as if his answer was on the ceiling, then back at Kakashi.

"Yea, me..." He whispered, leaning forward and then back, seemingly gaining confidence in his drunken movements.

"YEA ME!" He yelled. "I'M 'BOUT TO SMASH THAT PU-TANG INTA NEXT WEEK, AN' YA BEST STAY OUT..." He paused to belch loudly, "OUT THE WAY!"

His eye twitched, he was gaining more reasons to hate this guy as the day wore on. But he had to admit this guy stayed on track pretty good. As he fumbled on and on about "Aimi" Kakashi rubbed his eyes. This is pure torture...

"I mean it KID! Aimi deserves a real man who can-"

"Hello?"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder. Sakura poked her head into the doorway. Not yet committed to the room. Kakashi wondered how many rooms she had accidently stumbled in, getting more than an eyeful of the activities.

Hello, Aimi..." He gave her a dark look. She raised an eyebrow at him, unwavering under his gaze. Entering the room, she swept past Kakashi towards the bed, carrying a glass of what Kakashi assumed was liquor. Sitting on the end of the bed, she put the glass to her lips, tilting it. "Ahhh."

Kakashi frowned, she hadn't really drinken any of it.

The drunken man ran eagerly to her, Kakashi made a move to stop him but Sakura already had a foot on the mans chest. He dropped to his knees clutching her leg. Your so perfect, like a cool wine of drink." He slurred, nuzzling her leg with his face.

She looked at him managing to keep her face pleasant. "You mean a cool drink of wine?"

He looked up, frowning. "That's what I says."

She smiled, taking her leg from him and caressed his face with her hand as she went to sit on the couch. Placing the drink beside the base of the couch, she wiggled her finger at him, offering a seat next to her. The man smiled devilishly as he plopped down next to her, his arm hanging over the back of the couch behind Sakuras head. He placed a hand on her leg, Sakura stared at it, eye twitching.

Kakashi sighed, "Is this gonna take long?" and leaned back to sit on the rim of the tub.

Sakura turned to him annoyed that he almost ruined the atmosphere. He shrugged, he didn't really want to see Sakura cuddle up the guy, especially when she was still wearing the yukata and lingerie underneath.

She smiled sarcastically, "So happy to see me you even got me a gift? Looks like you got something big in your pocket. Your so impatient." She faked pouted.

He frowned, he hadn't gotten-oh. He blushed as he looked away casually. He didnt need to look down to know what was pressed tight against his pants. He had never been able to hid an erection, he was too damn big. He definitely wasn't going to try now.

He looked back. "You want to know what's inside? I think it's a little much for you... _Aimi."_ He raised an eyebrow. "Although I know another woman who I think would enjoy it. I'd be willing to give her as much as she could take.."

She glared at him. _Where did this personality come from? Had I said that a week ago she would be trying to kill me._

She opened her mouth to say something back but the drunken man wanted more attention.

"Heeeey!" He looked like was gonna cry. "I didn't know we could bring you things!" completely missing the entire point.

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Awe, it's ok. You don't need to bring anything. You seem like SUCH a strong guy. I bet you do really big important things."

He shook his head wildly, "I do!"

"I knew it!" She giggled as she moved his hand so she could cross her legs, draping her leg over his knee.

"Can you tell me some stories about important things you do?"

He shook his head, removing his arm from around the couch. He whispered loudly, "I'm not s'posed to talk 'bout it."

She pouted, pressing her body into his side. "But I could almost explode I'm so excited!"

His eyes shot to her, taking her bait. "I made something s'plode! Today ! A girlie with bigger tits than you too!"

She ground her teeth together, forcing herself to smile. Her eyes locked on him like she wanted to wipe him off the face of the planet.

"Wow so cool," she started, through clenched teeth. "Im SO jealous! How come you got to do that? Someone must really trust you to let you do that!"

"You like that? Well this one time-"

She grabbed his face pressing her hands into the sides of his face so hard his lips pushed out together like a fish, "I wanna know how come you got to do that, who let you do that? Whose gonna let me do that?!"

His eyes fixed on her like she was land to a man drowning, and in more ways than one he was.

My Bossth, he'sth really sthcary though." He tried to talk through his fish shaped lips, "But sthometimesth he can be nicthe, he'd be nicthe to you sthince your stho pretty."

Sakura relaxed, still holding him in her hands. "He sounds nice, can you tell me where to find him?"

"Weeeeeell," he looked exasperated like it was a long story, "he has so many businesses. You might find him at Lucky One Casino, the Bar&Grille, the Grande Tour Hotel, the-"

"Which one does he stay at? I wanna go to the one where they let you do things like you did." She interrupted, hands trailing downs his neck to rest on his chest.

"Oh thas' easy! The towns called Little Amegakure, cus' it looks alot like that place, but its teeeny weeny compared to the real Amegakure." He looked at her more intently, "But it's hard to see him there, he has all his guys watchin' the floors and general rooms like the bar n the spa n' stuff." He waved his hand nonchalantly. "He runs his operations out of there or somethin' like that. I don't know. Can I kiss you now?"

She ignored his question, "Oh a spa! What's it called?"

"Overland Spa and Resort." For once, a straight answer! "It's only like an hour up-"

"Hey let's have more drinks!" Sakura interrupted as she bent to get the glass she had placed in the floor.

Ok, but I don't like-" Sakura had already put the glass to his lips. She poured it down his throat as he swallowed in large gulps, watching him with an evil smile.

When he had finished, she tossed the glass to the side, waiting.

The drunken man sighed contentedly, getting up. He put his hands to his belt, undoing it. "I'm gonna say right now, I don't like this fucker right here," pointing to Kakashi, "but he's so god damn purdy and I'm so drunk I'll let him put his-"

His hit the floor before he could even finish his sentence.

Kakashi squinted at the mans body lying face down, _one more drink and he's flat out?_

Sakura grabbed Kakashi hand and ran out of the room, "let's go!"

"What did you do to him!?" He asked, slightly concerned for his own safety.

She turned back to look at him embarrassment all over her face, "I drugged him,when he wakes up I doubt he'll remember us."

"Poisoned him with what, Sakura?" She dragged him around the corner huffing.

"Kakashi, I have all sorts of poisons that I take with me on missions, so I really have to explain them to you?"

She opened the door to the fitting rooms, a woman screamed as she as she saw Kakashi.

"Hey!" Another turned from the mirror, glaring at them.

"Sorry!" Sakura yelled, running to the next door.

A woman with short brown hair blocked their path. Sakura pushed her aside, sweeping through the door, "Sorry about your face!"

 _What happened to her face?_ "Wait, why are we running?"

She turned, her face bright red as she yelled at him "Because I want to get the hell out of here, and never EVER Come back! ahhhhhg! I can't believe I did all that!"

He laughed fully as they ran around the corner, leaning down to grab their packs as Sakura pulled him through the alley and into the street.

She turned, "I'm glad you think it's so humorous you pervert!"

 _That's the Sakura I remember!_ Sakura continued pulling him down the street.

"Why am I still being dragged away? I wanna watch Aimi's next show." He didn't bother keeping the gleam from his eyes as he had a huge smile under his mask.

Sakura shot him a dirty glare, still absolutely flushed. "We're not far enough away yet."

He shrugged, "We really actually do need somewhere to stay." He looked down an adjacent street.

"There's a bed and breakfast Sakura." She kept pulling. He pulled his hand out of her Grasp to quickly grab her wrist, dragging her towards the tiny Inn.

She huffed, "Can't we go to the next town at least? It's only like 8 o clock. He said it was maybe an hour west of here." Her eyes darted around. "What if someone recognizes me?"

Kakashi sighed as he turned to her, smiling as his eyes closed and she almost bumped into him. She looked up at him, red-faced and annoyed. As much as he enjoyed seeing Sakura at her most confident, this version of Sakura was his favorite. He rubbed the back of his head nonchalantly. "Your so impatient Aimi."

She shrieked as she tried to push him away, but he caught her other hand, leaning down to whisper to her, "I'm just kidding Sakura, we can go right now." He kissed her on the forehead, his lips lingering on her skin. Even with the mask on, it felt nice to do it, he straightened and turned as started jogging through the village towards the next one.

At this point He wondered how she really felt about him, but they had more important things to do. Plus, It was too difficult to figure out if she actually wanted more from him or she was just trying to win the dummest competition she and Ino had ever come up with. He shook his head, they weren't much closer to understanding why their village was attacked, much less by who.

And until they figured that out everything else could and would wait. He looked back at her, she was jogging behind him, the yukata wrapped firmly around her body. He sighed, _at least I'll try to wait..._

* * *

They had made it in about 45 minutes. She had been glad they got their so soon, in her want to get out of the club she has forgotten to pick up her clothes from the lockers, and been so preoccupied with wanting to leave the town she hadn't taken the time to change. She looked around, the town reminded her of their own village. There were so many people, actual clothing stores, flower stores, and larger grocery stores and hotels. That last town was practically desolate.

She looked up at a large bright sign, "Kakashi! That sign says the Spa is a mile away! Look! We're almost there! Yes !" She was practically jumping with excitement. "I'm sooooo tired all I want is a nice-"

"You don't actually think we can go there right now do you?" He looked at her, almost incredulously.

She sighed, "Yes, until you just crushed my dreams. I mean we have to figure out who that guys boss is, so why not go there right now and take advantage of the situation?"

"Don't you think it would be a little weird if just show up out of the blue, and start snooping around?"

She huffed. She just wasn't good at this, she didn't go on very many missions that involved a high level of stealth. As a medical ninja, if she was going on a mission with a group, they were planning on doing a lot of damage, and the enemy already knew they were coming. They didn't need to be discreet.

Kakashi stopped in front of small U shaped hotel. "How about this one? It says 300 ryu a night."

She looked to it, it look downright awful. Yeaaaa... Kakashi this place looks downright awful, maybe we can look around somewhere." She looked around the street, a lot of the other hotels looked sooo much better but she knew that would mean more money. She turned to ask what there range was but Kakashi wasn't next to her, he was already inside the lobby. She groaned as she walked up to where he stood rubbing his head at the reception desk.

"Kakashi this place," she looked around, "is not good, even for you."

He ignored her as a lady walked up in a white button up, smiling. Hi, I'm Natsuko. How can I help you ...two..." She was staring at Kakashi. He had his eye held closed, hiding his sharingan.

He smiled at her, "Sorry about the eye, I lost the ball, do you know of a good eyeglass store?"

Sakura bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Her head rocked back, taken aback at the scar. "Uh ye- yea.. There's an um, eye store just down the street."

"Thanks. We're looking to stay here for a couple of nights. Do you have any rooms that are adjoining?"

Sakura frowned, Kakashi never asked for seperate rooms before on other missions.

Natsuko glanced at Sakura, raising an eyebrow. Sakura was still wearing the yukata. _What's the big deal, I'm not even wearing the heels anymore and she's actin like I'm the entertainment for tonight. She was already not liking this woman._

Natsuko tapped away at the keyboard. "Well, it looks-"

"We actually only need one room, thank you." Sakura interrupted.

Kakashi looked at her frowning, and then back to Natsuko, who was still eyeing Sakura.

"Well the thing is-"

"We still want the adjoining rooms." He interrupted her again.

"Kakashi, don't be so weird! Not only are you being weird, but that costs-"

"WE ONLY HAVE SINGLE ROOMS LEFT!" They both flinched at Natsuko's turned to look at her, as she cleared her throat.

"The best I can do for you is to give you a room with two beds."

Kakashi sighed, "That's fine."

Natsuko looked to Sakura obviously annoyed, "Are you guys sure? You don't need to discuss it?"

Sakura nodded. _'Who the hell does this chick think she is?!'_ Inner Sakura snapped. _'So rude! Give her a taste of her own medicine!'_ Sakura shook her head. _You've had your fun tonight, give the war cries a rest will you?_

What floor is it on?" Sakura asked as she held her hand out for the keys.

"Floor 3, Room 69." She muttered her thanks as she walked down the hall after Kakashi. They rode the elevator in silence. Why is Kakashi being so distant? Was he afraid to be alone in the same room with her? She frowned annoyed. All she wanted to do was take a nice hot shower and change into something comfy. All she wanted from Kakashi was to curl up with Kakashi, his arm draped over her waist as usual. What the hell more could Kakashi want than that?


	8. Too Close

Chapter 8: Too Close

Setting: Little Amegakure

Sakura shoved the door closed behind them, it had needed an extra push. She sighed as she looked around, it wasn't _so_ bad... The bathroom was off to the left next to the entrance, and the bed farther into the room on the right side.

"At least it has patio..." she muttered, noticing the double doors on the far side of the wall.

She looked to Kakashi, he had already made his way to the bathroom door, opening it. Pushing her body against to close the door, she looked up at Kakashi frowning.

He sighed. "What are you doing?" He leaning his head against the wall. "I really... _really_ just want to take a shower Sakura."

She eyed him. " _YOU_ aren't the one still sticky with body oil."

Kakashi took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "uh-huh."

"I'm the poor soul who needs a shower first!"

Kakashi glared as she continued on her tirade, oblivious to the effect her words were having, "AND my breasts are so completely sore from this stupid corset, my thighs probably have red marks in them by now these stockings are so tight, and not to mention this tiny thong is riding so far up my ass-" Kakashi groaned as he pulled on the doorknob hard, throwing her off the door as he went in.

"Hey!" She went back to the door, jamming it with her foot. She tried to pull Kakashi out but he was leaning back fighting her with his hands until he reached out pushing her to the ground with his hand over her face. She scrambled back up, but he had the door shut before she could stick her foot in again.

She laid against the door, sliding down.

"Jerk."

She sat there for what seemed like forever and was about to complain when she heard the shower turn off. "Finally." She shrugged off the yukata as Kakashi opened the door. His eyes went wide as he took her in before shutting the door in her face. She could here the sink running as Kakashi muttered. "I swear to god...if she's doing this on purpose..."

He opened up a minute later, sweeping past her in his regular dark blue slacks he always wore. She frowned as she went in, _What am I doing on purpose?_ She looked to the mirror, _oh_. She blushed. _I almost feel bad, but he deserves is, especially after the way he teases me._

She smiled, _maybe I'll tease him a little more_...She looked around, humming loudly so he could hear.

"Kakashi, there are no cloths in here, what am I supposed to rub my sticky body with, my hands?"

There was silence for a minute before he responded, "I'm sure you can manage."

She took off the corset, garter belt and thong. Opening the door she threw the out, sticking her head out she looked for Kakashi. He was sitting on the edge of the bed drying his hair, but had stopped to stare intently at the pile of lingerie.

She smiled coyly, "I gave you a bath, don't you think you should bathe me as well? Its only fair."

He sighed and laid back on the bed, his upper body stretched out on top of. She looked away, G _od he's got such a nice body._ He was covered in scars, but it didn't take away from anything. She closed the door _, well that kinda backfired.._

The shower felt amazing, despite having to spend extra time trying to get the oil off with no wash cloth. She grabbed a towel off the rack as she stepped out the bath, rigging her hair inside it. Taking a larger towel she wrapped it around herself as she rooted around her pack for a fresh pair of panties. She blinked, there were only thongs in here. She mentally cursed herself for packing more thongs than regular underwear, but to her cotton thongs were just so much more comfy and simple than full panties...

 _Well that's ok, no one is going to see them under my pajamas.._. She froze. Her hand rooting deeper around her bag. She groaned as she realized she had forgotten to pack her pajamas before she left the village. She got up pacing, _T_ _here's no way I can sleep naked in the same room as Kakashi now_ ... _Think! What would you have done before Inos challenge?_ She stopped, _O_ _f course!_ Putting on a black thong she took the towel off her head and went into the room were Kakashi lay completely still on the bed, his eyes closed. His pajamas were basically his ninja uniform but without the vest. She crawled over him, her legs on either side as she sat on his lower stomach. Grabbing the bottoms of his shirt she started to pull his shirt off him.

His eyes snapped open, grabbing her wrists. He blinked, eyes curious. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I forgot pajamas so I'm doing what I always do, taking half of yours." He relaxed and let her pull the shirt over his head, still looking at her. She pulled it on over her, sliding off him to lay by his side as she pulled the towel out from under the shirt, throwing it to the floor.

She stretched, curling into Kakashi's side, moving his arm to give room for herself against the side of him. _So comfy!_ She thought as she laid a leg on his thigh. She breathed him in, he smelled of soap and that all too familiar musk that smelled only like him.

"So what's the plan now?"

He sighed as curled his arm around her putting his hand on her upper arm, "Well, we know that this "spa" place is most likely where the supposed leader of this entire operation runs things, according to the drunkard. What was his name again?"

She giggled, "He never said, I think he was a little busy drooling." She stretched an arm across him, her hand laying on his chest.

He chuckled as he rubbed her skin with his thumb, I'm pretty sure everyo- _most_ people there were." He looked down at her, "You did really well for a mission like this, you should be proud."

She smiled up at him before her eyes closed as a yawn escaped her lips. She felt herself slipping in to sleep as her thumb rubbed his scarred skin. She frowned, opening her eyes. She had been looking for a smooth patch to lay her hand against but that wasn't quite common for Kakashi. Putting her head further up on his shoulder she looked down at all the scars. _How had I not noticed all these scars?_

She felt him lean his head up to look where she was looking. "What are you looking at?"

"These." She whispered as she traced her hand across a smooth scar that started at his collarbone, and went almost to the middle of his left pectoral. Feeling further down, she felt a rougher more ragged scar in below his pecs. She winced, it looks like someone had tried to gouge a hole straight through. _That must have been a long stay in the hospital..._ Exploring further, she found a thin pink scar that went across his abs. She smoothed her hand across his abs, frowning. _When did he work out enough to have these perfect abs?! He's so lazy..._ She counted as she went down his body; _two..._ she went further... _four_ ... _Six_... -she stopped, her hand just below his belly button, her hand touching something fuzzy. She blinked, _since when did Kakashi have a happy trail?!_ She smiled as she rubbed her hand across it. _It's kinda nice..._ she thought. Inner Sakura cackled her approval, ' _There's more than one reason its called a happy trail gurl!'_. It was and gray and wispy near the top, but got thicker as she went down, his hair meeting itself in the middle straight as a stick. Her smile left her face as her lips parted, her body feeling tight. _Why do I like his hair so much?_ She pushed her hand down further to feel the thicker gray hair, the tips of her fingers just below the waistband of his pants.

Kakashi's voice broker her from her trance like daze. "Sakura?" His voice was breathy as he whispered her name.

She looked back at him, his eyes were dark and full of heat. "Yea?"

She could see he smiled slightly underneath his mask, as he raised an eyebrow at her. "You really do think there's a gift in there for you, don't you?"

She frowned, staring at him incredulously. _What the hell is he talking about?! Why would I think he had a gift fo-._ Her eyes went wide and she felt the heat creep up her face and her stomach tightened as she remembered what he had said in the private room...

 _'"You want to know what's inside? I think it's a little much for you... Aimi." He raised an eyebrow. "Although I know another woman who I think would enjoy it. I would be willing to give her as much as she can take."'_

 _As much as I can take?_ She bit back a moan, the image that came into her head had been rather appealing... She shook her head violently as she buried her face in Kakashi's armpit. He squirmed, "Ok ok I'm sorry, do you want to talk about something else?"

She sighed as she looked up at him, the playful look in his eyes he vanished. She nodded.

He looked down at her. "What were you planning on doing before the bomb went off?"

"I wanted to-" She froze, almost answering him. Burying her face back in his armpit, she searched her mind for an excuse. This wasn't much better of a topic. "I-I... I just wanted to finally take your mask off, to be the first to see under it." She shrugged noncommittally, trying to downplay her red face as she looked back to him.

He continued to stare at her, searching her face. And if I had let you?"

She smiled playfully, hoping he would buy into her innocence. "I would check once and for all if Kakashi sensei really does have buck teeth."

He frowned, flipping to his side, removing his arm from around her as he propped his elbow on the pillow to stare at her. He was obviously annoyed that she had called him her sensei again. ' _What his problem with it?!'_ Inner sakura chirped, ' _At this point it's pretty hot!'_

"I doubt that's what you had in mind, Sakura. You were crawling on your hands and knees, between my legs. Right at that moment, all you wanted to do was check my teeth?" he chomped his teeth twice loudly for extra effect as he stared at her. "Sakura chan, it's bad to lie to your sensei." He nodded in mock seriousness.

She looked up at him as her lower body stirred. Might as well go for truth. Maybe I'll get some shock out of him.

"I wanted to know how your lips would feel against mine," She paused, "and then what your tongue might feel felt like against my own." She stared at him as her breathing grew heavy.

He blinked, seemingly surprised she told the truth. He reached over her fumbling around in his pack. She heard tearing sounds. She frowned as he came back to lay next to her, fumbling around with a strip of towel. "What are you doing?"

"Something." He muttered.

She rolled her eyes as she got up on an elbow to look closer.

He held it up. "It's a blindfold."

She eyed him warily, "Foooor?..."

He looked back at her as if she were being silly. "For you."

He turned to her, pushing her shoulder until she was laying flat back on the bed. _He's not even going to ask of this is ok? 'Ha! Like you would stop him! Look at you, your seriously going to let him!'_ She blushed at the realization.

"Why do I need to be blind folded though?"

He chucked as he wrapped the folds of blanket around her eyes. She felt him tying in the back of her head. "I'm not a genie Sakura, you don't get three wishes. Or even two. Just one."

 _Is he going to kiss me?!_ Her heart beat faster as he placed the strip against her eyes. _What do I do!?_ She squealed as his face touched her cheek. "Well I guess you would figure out how my teeth are..." He whispered against her ear, chuckling, and she could feel the vibrations through her cheek. His masked cheek rubbed against hers as he moved back slightly. "So that makes two wishes," he said as he sighed over dramatically. "I'm such a nice genie." She half smiled, she couldn't concentrate on his jokes, not when she was this close to feeling his face. She felt a slight weight next to both sides of her face and knew that he had an elbow leaning beside the left side of her face and a hand pressed on the other side. He slid his leg over hers, his knee going between her legs and her nipples tightened as her legs made room for his muscular thigh between them. She felt his face leave hers, and the silence seemed to go on forever.

* * *

He looked her over, his hands on either side of her face.

She was breathing deeply from her parted lips, her cheeks pink. He looked down further to watch her chest move up and down, her nipples pushing against his shirt. He closed his eyes, _J_ _ust a kiss that's all..._

"Where did you go?" She spoke softly.

He took his right hand back to pull his mask down, and then put his hand on on her cheek, sliding it back into her hair to cradle her head.

"Nowhere..." He said as he lowered his face to brush his lips lightly against hers, letting her know where his face was. "I'm right here."

Putting her hand to his hair, he dropped his own to let her explore his face. He saw her swallow as her hand moved down from his hair, her fingers just barely touching his face. Tracing down his smooth cheeks, she stopped when she reached the hard line of his jaw, bringing her other hand up to mirror the other. She brought her hand to the middle of his face, feeling the length of his nose. It was long and hard, but in a smooth and appealing way. She stopped as she moved her hand close to his mouth, biting her lip. He raised an eyebrow, _I_ _s_ _she nervous?_ He moved so her fingers were pressed against his lips and he opened his mouth letting a finger slipped inside.

"They're perfect." she whispered as she felt his front teeth.

"Sorry to disappoint." He whispered back, closing his mouth around her finger. He pulled away letting her finger slip out wet from his mouth.

He leaned forward cocking his head to side before her lips, breathing harder so she knew he was there. His eyes closed as she pulled him down pressing her lips full against his. She pulled back slightly, and kissed him again with her mouth half parted, his lips following her lips movements, trying to find each others rhythm. The kiss became more as she lowered a hand to his back of his neck and raised the other into his hair, gripping it. He pushed his tongue out, finding hers. She moaned into his mouth, pushing her lips harder against his. He pulled back, trying to regain control as her back arched into him trying to follow his face as he drew back. _I shouldn't do more that that.._

He moved his knee to roll back over but Sakura turned her body into him, moving her free leg over the back of his, keeping his leg between her thighs. She pushed her hands into his hair, pulling him back down. She kissed him softly, but full on his lips. "That may have been two wishes but I want another now," She whispered. He groaned inwardly, it didn't matter right now if it was just her kissing him or her want to win. He obliged her as he kissed her back, trying to at least be chaste before failing desperately. Between the two of them it had become too passionate, there lips breaking only to breath out against each other before pressing their lips together again. He licked at her lips, sucking at her bottom lip, as he pushed his knee higher against the softness between her legs.

She opened her mouth in a moan and he plunged his tongue in to find hers, groaning. He moved his hand down her body, lightly running his thumb over a nipple as he went. He moaned into her mouth as he felt how hard it was, slightly pushing his hips against her leg making her cry out. _God that feels good,_ he thought as he moved his hips against her again. She quickly moved her leg under him to the side, sliding him between her legs. He ripped his mouth away from her, pressing his face into the pillow, sighing loudly at the feel of him fully against her. He opened his eyes lazily to say something witty to lighten the mood but she forced his head to the side, away from her face with her hand still in his hair. He frowned, she was basically manhandling him and opened his mouth to tell her so when he felt her tongue pressed against his neck. She licked up his neck languorously and he shuddered, his hips pressed lightly into her in response.

 _She was doing it again..._ he thought, as he remembered how she had bitten him in the field. He couldn't handle being licked let alone being bi- He cried out into the pillow as she bit his neck, her arms going underneath his to wrap around his back, holding him there should he try to get away like last time. How did she know what he liked? Not everybody liked constant biting, but Kakashi did. That's why he liked Icha Icha Tactics so much, Jiraiya shared his obsession and frequently wrote it into the passionate scenes.

Sakura-" he groaned as she sucked him into her mouth, and he knew it would leave a mark. He breathed out slowly, "Why do keep biting me?"

She laid her head back on the pillow, smiling, as she twisted her hands in his hair still blindfolded.

"Remember when I gave you that bath? All those years ago?"

He looked away squinting, searching for answers. _I don't remember doing anything that night..._ He woke up on top of Sakura but had never thought anything of it, since he had felt her hands on back healing him slightly even as she slept. He turned back to her, "I remember waking up in my tub, yes."

"You licked me Kakashi." She put her mouth to his chest, licking his chest, before continuing. "The top of my breast, up my chest."

His body tightened. _What the hell had he been thinking? He would have liked to remember something like that..._ He shook his head, "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't kno-"

"I liked it." She said as she moved her mouth to his neck, softly nuzzling it with her lips and teeth as Kakashi had done to her.

He blinked slowly, _what did she just say?_

"I know you like to read about it, that's why you always read Icha Icha Tatics more than the others. Aimi's always doing that. And if you like reading about it, you probably like it in reality too."

It clicked in his head, she must have read some of that book after that incident. God he was glad he had blindfolded her so she couldn't see how embarrassed he was. _How the hell am I gonna ever read that book in front of her now?_

She moved her head back to his lips, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.

"Do you like it when I bite you, Kakashi?"

He groaned, and before he had time to to respond she moved back to his neck.

He squeezed his eyes shut, panting as she sucked at his neck, licking the front of his neck over his Adam's apple before going to the other side and repeating her actions. He moaned as he rubbed himself harder over her, again and again, losing himself with the feeling of her mouth on his skin.

Her nails dug into his back and he drew back getting up on all fours, O _k this is going too far. Were still on a mission, this won't do. One of us has to keep focus,_ they could both end up hurt.

He breathed out, feeling cooler now that he wasn't directly against her skin. "Sakura-"

She stopped him, raising up to press her lips to his, him still between her legs. He sighed, the thought of stopping gone from his mind as she pushed harder forcing him back until he was sitting on his butt as she slid up his thighs. She grabbed his hands, putting them around her and he stretched them across her back as she sat atop him. His hands went lower and he frowned for half a second when he felt her skin. _I know she's wearing underwear..._ He stretched his hands over her ass and felt it was bare. _A thong?_ She moaned at his touch, panting as put her body against his, grinding herself against his hard length. _God anymore of this feeling, of hearing her voice and I'll-_ his eyes opened. _I'll what?_ The thought sobered him and he pushed her off him, crawling backwards off the bed.

She scrambled up, feeling around the bed for him. He saw her hands go up the to the strip of towel and he hastily raised his mask back over his face.

"What the hell Kakashi?" Her face was still red with heat from what they had been doing, but she was annoyed now.

He crouched behind the end of the bed, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't piss her off.

"I just had a thought."

She blinked at him, waiting to hear his reasoning.

"Don't you think if we go to the spa tomorrow together, and were seen there together the whole time, that will be incredibly suspicious?"

She blinked again, staring at him. She looked as if trying to decide whether to pounce on him to continue or to beat him to death for ruining the moment.

"Your right." She slid of the bed, collecting her pack as she headed towards the bathroom.

He watched her go, not sure what to feel about her response. _Is this a trick?_ He got up warily as she came out the bathroom, following her to the door. As she opened it, she turned. "But why that exact moment?"

He stared down at her in her jeans and crop top she had changed into, thinking about her bra less state minutes ago. He sighed. _I've got two options; A. I tell her truth. That being if she had stayed I would have been inside her body at this very moment, thrusting away to my hearts content-which would be very sore morning for her, OR B. In which I say we don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves, which was also true so it wasn't so bad of an option B._

"Sakura, these people could be dangerous. They don't care who gets caught in the cross hairs, they put a bomb in the Academy for gods sake. They will do whatever it takes to complete their goals. We don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves, we at least need to be able to stay around long enough to figure out why and what they plan next, or how to stop them."

She searched his eyes, "Ok." She turned away, walking down the hall. "Make sure to cover your eye, Kakashi." She said over her shoulder. "It's a dead giveaway."

He nodded "Got it." And then he shut the door. He sighed, half relieved and half regretful. So she definitely has him seduced... He had wanted her tonight and there was no lying about it. But he had been just as happy laying there with her, content to hold her as they fell asleep... At least until she starting rubbing her hand down his body, playing with the hair under his belly button. He groaned as he felt his length pulsing, how he had enough blood in his brain to tease her was a mystery to even himself. He shrugged his pants off, careful not to touch himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist. So he wanted her, maybe more than just her body, but he would never sacrifice her safety for pleasure. He walked into the bathroom, _Time for another shower... Hopefully the last one tonight..._


	9. Old Memories and New Memories

Chapter 9: Old Memories and New Memories

Setting: Hyuga Complex

She sighed, slipping further into the jacuzzi.

"Do you feel any better yet?" Hinata asked tentatively.

Tenten shrugged, "Yes and no. My body feels better, but my head hurts still."

She leaned back, resting her head on the rim of the jacuzzi. "This thing I have to do with Lee is really not going to happen. He is completely oblivious, even when I try my best and lately I think it's putting Neji in a bad mood."

She had slept in this morning, since it was only yesterday the hokages office had blown up and she had been up since 3 am on that day. By the time she had met with Neji and Lee for some sparring, it was almost noon. Her continual training with her old team was more habit than anything now that they all had separate lives, but it kept her on her toes so she tried to join in when she wasn't too busy at the academy.

"Neji was actually giving Lee a run for his money, which in turn only fueled Lee to do better."

She shrugged. "After a while, Neji just took off into the woods, and I basically got my ass handed to me by the guy I'm supposed to seduce...Lucky for me, you were also sleeping in this morning."

She smiled at Hinata, who was blushing as she waved her hands in front of her.

"I-it was n-nothing really, I would help you anytime... I just happened to be home still when you came over."

Tenten had come over after realizing she was too sore to sit around the rest of the day, so she had gone to the Hyuga Complex to see if Hinata could at least heal her enough so she wasn't sore. She wasn't the best medical ninja but she had enough focus to heal small sounds. But weirdly, Hinata insisted they she spend some time in the Jacuzzi, not even letting her in her room while she looked for a swimsuit for Tenten. Tenten eyed Hinata in the changing room as she switched into the two piece suit she had been given but decidedly let it go, there had been too much going on in her mind already.

"H-have you heard from Kakashi or Sakura?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow, she's definitely hiding something... "Yea, Pakkun told Gai late last night that they found the town, Little Amegakure or something. Anyway Sakura went that night to the hotel or spa they're basing themselves out of and Pakkun said Kakashi was staying at a different hotel until the morning. Sakura really missed an opportunity there, she should have tried to put the moves on Kakashi overnight."

Hinata nodded, her face reddening.

Tenten smiled leaning in closer. "And how's Naruto, hmm?"

Hinatas eyes went wide as she stumbled on her words, "What? I-I .. Um well I haven't really had t-time or anything." She pushed her fingers together, her thoughts trailing off.

"So... Do you think Nejis acting out because he still cares for you?" Hinata suggested, effectively changing the subject.

Tenten laid her head back on the rim sighing.

"I don't know. I don't understand him."

Hinata pushed her fingers together. "I don't know what happened between you two, Neji won't talk to me about it... He says everything is fine, but I can see he's hurting...When you guys were seeing each other last year, he looked happier than he had ever been...now it's almost worse than before he was with you... Even after four months... Can...can I ask what happened? You both act like you never were together..."

Hinata was the only one of their friends who knew they had been seeing each other last year, it was kind of unavoidable. Nejis room wasn't close to Hinatas since they were from different branches of this clan, but to get out of the complex she had to pass her room, and she had even hidden in there waiting for higher up members of the main branch to pass by. She frowned, she hated having to do that, it had felt so stupid and unwanted.

"I guess it's kinda complicated, but I guess so." It had actually been 6 months since it had come crumbling down, but they still found themselves crawling into each others beds for months after. That's why Hinata thought it had only been 4 months ago, when it had been really been 6. Her gut felt like it was in knots as she remembered that awful day, she wouldn't forget it so soon. It had started like any other day with her going to library at the academy. She sighed as she the memory played out behind her eyelids.

She hummed, as her fingers brushed the bindings of the books. _Maybe I should go see Neji... I want to see him before were in a group so I can properly apologize ... Why do I always push him?_ She was just tired of going to places outside the village, where no one would know who they were.

Even though Neji had come to terms with his place in the clan, Hiashi hadn't always respected him, or acknowledged that he could have been the successor had he been his son. Now that Hiashi was privately training him she could understand why Neji wouldn't want to do anything to make him lose that, he had lived his whole life being left alone in the shadows of his family. To his clan she was a nobody, she had no special clan jutsu, and her parents weren't even ninja. Even though Neji was a not part of the main branch they still sought to use him to strengthen their ties with other clans. That meant Neji being available for whenever they decided to send him off to another family of worth. She sighed, pulling a book on different types of metals off the shelf. She did a double take, a pair of blue eyes were staring at her from the other side.

"Hi." His smile stretched across his face, showing perfect teeth.

She frowned slightly, _he's handsomely familiar..._ "Uh... Hi..." She said, walking away towards a table. _Why did he look familiar?_ She opened the book as she sat down, starting on a chapter about alloy when she heard the chair across from her scoot as someone sat down. She didn't raise her head as she looked up with her eyes. _Ugh... It's that guy. I swear you say hi once and they think you wanna talk forever..._

"My names Hisoka, what's yours?"

She scoffed, looking up at him. "Secret? That's your name?"

He smirked, looking at her deviously. "I think it's quite fitting, given my situation." He leaned forward, waiting for her to take his bait.

She raised her eyebrows as she flipped a page, "I don't care about whatever _situation_ your in, although I'm slightly curious about why you have such a cliche name."

He looked at her, affronted by her remark. "Well I didn't choose it, but it's a fitting name either way..." He shook his head, "I just saw you and had to talk to you, although maybe I don't stand a chance. A girl like you has to have found someone already."

She shrugged, "Eh." Say yes, and he'd probably offer to be better, say no and he'd probably offer to be her man.

He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. "So maybe you do, but what is it? He just not good enough for you?"

Annoyed that he unknowingly referred to Neji as not good enough she smiled up at him, determined to make him go away.

"Oh no," she said seductively as she raised an eyebrow. "I do have someone, but he is so much more than good enough." She leaned into the table. "He does this thing with his tongue-" he looked flustered as he tried to stop her, "Wait, Tenten it's-" she interrupted him, unaware he had spoken her name. _Well at least I got him blushing_ she thought as she started again, "this thing with his tongue, trailing it down my stomach until he reaches my little _pussy_.." She watched him squirm, his face entirely red as he looked around, " Please Tenten will you sto-" she put a hand up as she raised up out her chair, determined to finish. "But he doesn't stop there, he licks me until I'm moaning his name and only then does he takes his hand and puts his two fingers-Augh!" He had reached out grabbing her hand to pull her to him. "It's me, Neji!" His veins popped out around his eyes quickly to prove it to her. "These are contacts." She blinked, completely surprised.

He sat back in his seat, exhaling. "Pervert.." He whispered as he looked away still red, except he was smiling, ruining his 'I'm disgusted with you' demeanor. He got up as he took her book with him down the aisle to put it away. She laughed quietly as she followed behind him. Putting the book back, he turned to face her still slightly red in the face.

She frowned, "What's wrong?"

He looked to the side, "Honestly, Tenten that was incredibly dirty thing to say."

She smiled, sticking her tongue out. "You like me anyways."

He smiled back, putting his hands on her waist as he leaned down to kiss her. "I guess I do." Her hands went to his upper arms, pushing up on her tip toes to meet his kiss. He put his body against hers as she licked at his lips, pushing her back against the bookshelf with a thud.

She drew back breathless. "So what are we doing today, _Hisoka_?"

He smiled, kissing her again. "Besides this?" She smiled against his lips, giggling loudly. He shushed her, grinning widely as he looked around. She had never seen him smile in public like this. He was free to act and do as he pleased. His hands went to her face as he kiss her open mouthed, his face heating up. _I could get used to this ..._

 _"Ahem."_ They turned to see a woman standing in the aisle, hands on her hips. Her name was Mai, the older woman who acted as librarian since before Tenten had even come to the academy.

"Tenten if you and ... your _friend_ can't control yourself I'll have to ask you to leave."

Neji cleared his throat as he backed away, his hands behind his back. He looked at the woman while trying to hide his smile. "Sorry... we're leaving now." He mumbled walking past the woman.

Tenten smiled as Mai watched Neji hurriedly rush towards the doors. "Why is that Hyuga boy wearing those color contacts? And why is his beautiful hair up in that bun? He looks like one of those... Those hipsters."

She laughed, "Dont let him hear you say that. And I agree, it should be a crime to let that silky hair be tied up."

Mai smiled back at her. She had known from the very beginning about her and Neji. When Tenten had asked how she knew, Mai had told her how she often saw Neji leaving the Academy rather late. She got curious so she left the library to head over to the classrooms, stopping as she had almost rounded the corner to the hall where Tentens classroom was when she heard giggling. Peering around the corner she watched as Tenten stuck her head out of the classroom, Neji kissing her passionately. It was full of heat but short, and then Neji walked briskly down the hall towards the entrance at the other end. Mai cleared her through softly as Tenten watched him walk through the entrance. She whipped her head around, smiling innocently.

"How long ago was that now? A year?"

TenTen nodded. "Mhmm."

Mai frowned. "Well I'm sure he'll get over the whole clan thing. Just hang in there, Tenten."

Tenten smiled softly, hugging the woman. "I better get going, I think he has plans for today.."

Mai nodded, walking away to clear some of the tables.

Tenten sighed as she walked out the doors, looking for Neji.

"I want to go to dinner."

She turned, finding Neji leaning against the wall. She smiled looking him up and down.

There you are _Hisoka_." She actually like him in these civilian clothes. The loose white v-neck and dark blue flannel were paired nicely with gray jeans and vans. He had only ever worn his robes, even when they went out, so it was nice to see a change.

She tapped her chin, pretending to be giving dinner serious thought. "Hmm, I can think of something you can eat."

He shook his head as he came of the wall, a smile tugging at his lips, " _Real_ food Tenten."

She pouted, "Hey I'm nutritious!"

* * *

He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her forward to walk with him. _And highly addictive,_ Neji thought.

"How does barbecue sound?"

She Shrugged, "Ok."

Tenten wasn't picky. This part of their relationship had always been easy, other parts not so much. The thought of his Uncle finding out about them had his stomach in knots, his body tensing at the thought.

Tenten looked up at him frowning. "You ok?"

He looked at her questioningly, "Of course." She stared at him, eventually looking away, but holding him tighter. She pointed off to the side. "That place looks good."

He looked to wear she was pointing. It was packed with people, and was Choji's favorite barbecue place. For a moment he almost pulled her away to look for a more discreet place but stopped himself. _No. You can at least do this for her._

He smiled reassuringly, "It looks great." Walking in under the hanging cloth, they looked around. It actually wasn't as packed as they thought, most of the people were just sitting up in the front. A tiny woman came up to them immediately. "Hi, welcome to Yakiniku Q. Table or booth?"

"Booth." They said in unison.

The woman smiled, "Ok follow me!"

They sat down at a booth in the back corner, another waiter stopping by to give them water. Maybe this is why Choji liked it so much... fast service. The female waiter smiled as she moved the privacy curtain across the booth. it was level with the table hiding there lower halves, "I'll give you some time to looked at the menus." She quickly walked away to another table.

He jumped, feeling movement on his calf. _What was that?!_ He used his byakugan quickly to look under the table, seeing Tentens foot rubbing up his leg. He blushed as he glanced around, before shooting her a glare as he felt the heat rise over his nose. She sat there innocently sipping her water with her chin in her palm.

She blinked, sitting back, "What?" Smiling he looked down at the menu. She really had done it subconsciously, out of want to touch him. He sighed, pretending to act high and mighty as he scooted further down the booth, "You can sit over here if you want to touch me that bad."

Smiling she slipper out of her side and into his, putting her hand on his thigh as she kissed his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder. He felt himself relaxing as he put his arm around her.

"So what are you going to get?" he asked.

He squirmed as her hand moved to his inner thigh, rubbing her thumb up and down casually. _How is it that I find myself with someone so openly comfortable with all things physical?!_

She sighed, "I'm not too hungry, so I'll think I'll just get a couple beef skewers. You?"

He lifted the plastic menu, looking at all the options. "I'm not sure... Soup is honestly my favorite thing for dinner, but I did say barbecue so I guess I should- _Tenten!"_ He hissed, as her hand had moved back to press against his flaccid length. "What are you dong?!"

"Nothing. Just waiting for you to order."

He grabbed her hand trying to push it away, but she held her hand firm. She was not weak. She kept smoothing her hand up and down over him and he bit back a groan, completely red in the face. He breathed deeply through his nose as she looked up at him. "Something wrong?"

He looked at her, she was not going to have him acting like a 13 year old boy. "Nothing at all."

She smiled, raising an eyebrow. In a second she had slipped the button of his jeans out of place and had his zipper down. His eyes went wide as he tried to stop her but she had anticipated his reluctance, her hand swiftly slipping inside his briefs.

"Tenten you can't do this here! This is a-" he shrieked as she wrapped her fingers around him, and he tried to disguise his outburst as a cough.

She slowly moved her hand up and down, stroking him. He sighed as he felt himself growing as he leaned into the feeling.

"Still feeling ok? Your face is a little red, Hisoka..."

He wouldn't let her win so easily. "I'm actually feeling fine." He grew stiffer as she moved her hand faster, her thumb playing with the skin around his head, eventually running her thumb over it, smearing the clear liquid that had seeped out. He covered his mouth with his hand as his eyes shut tight.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Huh? Oh I'm just stifling a yawn. Didn't want to be rude." He smiled as he opened his mouth in a yawn under his hand. Her eye twitched as she slipped underneath the table.

"Tenten don't you dar-"

"Hi are you ready to order?" He looked in horror as the waiter approached. The look in his eyes made the waiter took a step back..

"Are... Are you ok sir?"

"I'm fine." he snapped. She was still touching him but she hadn't done anything else. He breathed out.

"Um ... my friend went to the restroom but she'll have the beef skewers. I'll take the combination plate of rice, lamb and beEEEF-" his voice rose as he felt a warm sensation at the base of his length. He cleared his throat trying to mask his groan as her tongue licked along his length, reaching his tip, "The beef skewers.."

The waiter eye him worriedly scribbling it down. "Ok, I'll be back with your meal." "Thanks.." he grit out as the waiter practically ran away. He put his head on the table closing his eyes. He felt her mouth close over his head, and he groaned against the table. His face hidden by his arms he activated his byakugan to find her starting up at him, knowing he would look through the table. She sucked lightly, half of him in her mouth, the rest of him being pumped in her hand.

She came off him, catching her breath as she stroked his now wet length, his hips rising into the feeling. Her mouth was open, just inches away from him. He groaned again as she took more of him in with her mouth now, moving her head back and forth along him. She was going to bring him over the edge, he clenched his teeth, feeling the pressure build inside him.

"Thank you, I'll be back with your food in a short time." He raised his head slightly, seeing through the back of the booth. A group of three had taken the next booth. _When had someone sat down in front of them?_

"Why are you being so stubborn about this Hiashi?"

Neji felt Tenten freeze around him and he tensed, the good feeling gone.

"He's not even your son for goodness sake."

He fussed with his pants as Tenten appeared across the booth back in her seat, a worried look on her face.

Why did something like this happen when he was trying so hard to be what Tenten wanted? What he wanted to be for her.

He heard his uncles voice ring tight and clear, obviously aggravated. "He is my brothers son. He's not some weakling to be cast aside or used in this way, I don't think he will appreciate this."

He heard another mans voice more older, seeing that it was one the clans elders. "You don't think he will appreciate this? It matters not Hiashi, and you know this. His duty is to his clan."

Hiashi sighed, "I have no doubt that the boy is loyal and would be willing to lay his life down for the clan. But there is only so much one can take. To ask him to willingly marry another just to benefit our clan like hes not strong enough to hold his own when he could have someo-"

"This isn't _just_ your decision, we as elders have discussed it and agreed. If we were to vote it would outweigh yours."

Tenten looked down, her face blank. He reached across the table to take her hand but she moved away setting her hands in her lap.

The other elder, a woman's voice, spoke up, "Hiashi I agree with you that the boy is one of the strongest Hyuga not from the main branch. This is why he can still be used, another clan would see him as a warm welcome and not as a slight. And as for his wants, he can see whoever he wants," Tenten looked up at him, eyes hopeful, "as long as he knows it's not to be serious." She looked away, eyes filled with unshed tears.

Hiashi nodded, "I've told him this, but if your serious about it then I will make sure he knows. Are you satisfied?"

The older man chuckled, "Yes actually. Hmm, the beef here better be good."

A tear rolled down Tentens cheek. Her voice was so soft he barely heard her, "Did you know that?"

He swallowed. He had known for a while what the elders had in mind and he had told Tenten about their ideas as well. But he knew what she was referring to. His uncles words, saying that he told Neji that whatever relationship he should choose could not be a serious one. That's why he hadn't wanted anyone to know. Hiashi would have heard about it and forced Neji to put an end to Tenten 6 months ago. He didn't want to do that.

He started slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Yes, but-" she looked as if she had been slapped, cutting him off as a tear ran down her cheek, "How could you do that to me? Was not telling anyone your way of making it easier when you drop me on my ass?" she whispered hotly.

He shook his head desperately, "No Tenten it's not like that. I lov-"

"Don't you dare say that now." She hissed through her teeth. "You never said it before and I definitely don't want to hear it now." She slid quietly out of her seat and walked away through the back door

Neji stared at her empty seat, frozen. Dumping money on the table he left just as quietly out the back, running around the building. _Where the hell did she go so fast?_ He spotted her walking through the tangle of people towards her apartment.

"Tenten!" She didn't turn around, just kept walking. He walked fast, catching up to her quickly as he grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Tenten please don't do th-"

She ripped her hand away turning to him. Her face smiling but her lip quivered in her effort not to cry. "Let's just go back to bring old teammates ok?"

He frowned, "What are you talking about..."

She shook her head, "It's going to end sooner or later. They'll find someone and I don't want to sneak around in the shadows while you parade around town with another woman. It's just better this way."

She continued walking away, but he walked after her, "No Tenten, I can't go back to before. I don't want to. Please don't walk away from this. I'll fix this."

She sighed shakily as she turned back, "I'm walking away now so I don't have to watch you walk away into anther's arms. Can't you do at least this for me?" Tears were flowing freely now.

He felt a wrenching feeling in his stomach, like someone had punched him. All he wanted was to hug her and hold her until she stopped crying. But that's not what she wanted now. He slowly nodded and she breathed easier, kissing him on the check as she turned to walk away. "See you tomorrow for training ok?"

* * *

Hinata hugged Tenten. "I'm so sorry Tenten, I wish I could have done something.."

Tenten brushed a tear that had fallen free. "It's ok Hinata, it's life."

Hinata frowned, "but it's not-" she froze as she looked behind Tenten to the door.

"Neji..."

She turned, Neji was standing in the doorway, staring at her blankly. She groaned turning back to the jacuzzi. Neji is the last person she wanted to see or talk to right now. Thinking about that memory brought back too many feelings she had tried so hard to bury.

"Lady Hinata, I would ask for some time alone, if it's ok with you." His voice was hard.

Hinata smiled, "Neji you don't need to address me like that, and if Tentens done than I'm fine with leaving the jacuzzi for you to rel-"

"I wanted to talk to Tenten actually." Hinata looked to Tenten, who tiredly shrugged that it was fine.

She practically ran from the room, and then it was silent as Tenten laid her head on the rim eyes closed.

She could hear clothes being fussed with. She frowned, _don't think about him naked don't think about him naked_... She paused her mantra hearing him enter the water.

She opened her eyes, he sat there so still across from her naked from the waist up, or so she hoped. His hair flowed around him in the water like a cloak. A bar of soap sitting just outside his reach.

She huffed. "You wanted to talk, so maybe you should start talking."

His jaw tightened at her impatient tone, she knew it was harsh but it hurt to be nice right now.

He rubbed the back of his neck frowning, looking at her intently. "Whatever it is your doing with Lee, I don't like it."

That was Neji, nothing if not straight to the point. "You mean you don't the idea of me wanting someone other than you. Kind of ironic isn't it?"

He just stared at her, and then looked away. "Your right." He stared into the water. "I miss you." Fuck. Her stomach flipped around inside her. She so badly wanted to hear those words, but it was bittersweet. She didn't want to be dragged into his world of judgement and to be made to feel less than, waiting for him to be taken away from her for someone his clan deemed worthy. He looked back, not able to get the hurt out of his eyes. "I just need more time."

She nodded, "And I'm doing just that, I'm giving you aaall the time in the world to figure out if can care about someone your clan doesn't care about. Hopefully you can figure it out before they find someone for you."

He shook his head. "Why are you being so difficult? I don't want to find another, I wanted-WANT you."

She looked around at the bubbles, thinking to herself, _Neji I'm not strong enough to be by your side while you fight yourself and your clans ideas. I can't go back to hating myself for something I can never be. Maybe you can, but I can't._ The words never left her mouth, she would never say such hurtful things, not after he came so far with himself.

She heard the water slosh as he stood. "I know you want me too Tenten."

She looked up, looking his sleek body up and down, all the way to the V shape of his pelvis- _oh my god he's naked._ She closed her eyes.

"Want isn't enough Neji, not for me." Images of his body floated across her mind. There was no hair on his body at all besides his eyebrows and head, and she loved it. Loved the way he felt against her own smooth body, the way he felt when he rubbed his naked self in between her legs. he wasn't small either, and she shuddered remembering how he felt inside her.

"Can't it be? Just for now?"

She looked at him to shoot the idea down when she saw he was rubbing his chest with a soapy lathered hand. His eyes were watching here intently as she narrowed her own. "What are you doing?"

He stared back, his neck going red but still trying to feign innocence. "We trained hard earlier, so the obvious answer is that I'm cleaning myself."

He knew what he was doing to her, she loved his body. It was perfect, from his long slender arms to his muscular torso. She frowned, _Two can play that game..he can watch my naked body leave this jacuzzi_ she thought as she slowly tugged the strings on her bottoms, pulling it from her body. She could tease him just as much, all the while he would know she had no intentions of letting him touch her. He sighed as his long hair framed his face, redness creeping up his face as one hand left his chest to travel downward to cup himself in his hands. She bit back a moan. Neji was not one to do things in public, in fact he had never even touched himself when they were alone. He kept eye contact as he ran soap over himself, growing larger in his hands as he lingered there. She smoothly reached her hands back and undid the clasp to the strapless top, slowly moving it under her foot. She looked at him, he was red across his nose and his lips parted, all she wanted to do was go to him and kiss him.

Instead she slowly sat up, watching him as he stared dumbfound at her exposed breasts, "Tenten..." She knew they looked slick from the water.

I'm leaving." She turned and instead of using the stairs she propped her knees on the seat in the jacuzzi exposing the rest of her body. She spread her knees, bending over as she reached for a faraway towel. She heard Neji moan at the sight of her core, her stomach tightened at the sound. She put her hands outside the jacuzzi to push herself out but Neji was already at her back, pulling her back down into the pool of water. She moaned as she felt him hard against her ass. God she felt so much better just feeling his skin against hers. Thoughts of him holding her in his bed, feeling each others body in the forest, kissing and laughing went through her head. She remembered how his hair felt like silk on her body.

He wrapped his arms around her waist just holding her as he rested his head over her shoulder, obviously enjoying the feel of her too. She listened to his breathing, feeling even more at home. He leaned his entire weight against her and she feel forward, her hands propped up against the edge. Neji stumbled forward trying to keep his grip around her waist. He groaned, their bodies falling apart for the slightest moment into the slightly bent position had moved his length from her ass to laying in between her legs, up against her core. He moved slowly at first, afraid to do to more and make her push him away, but she moaned at his movements in spite of herself. She reveled in the feel of him sliding between her lips, rubbing over the sensitive nub at the top of her lips. Her breath was strangled as he tightened his grip and around her waist one hand going to cup her breast as he moved faster. Tenten.."

She moaned as he whispered her name against her ear, "Please look at me."

She choked out a cry, not wanting this to be more than it was. His chest lifted from her back and he used his hands on her waist to turn her around, her butt on the rim of the jacuzzi, only her legs now in the water. He moved between them as she looked at him, into his pale eyes. They burned with things he couldn't bring himself to say, so instead he kissed her passionately, his hands moving from her waist to the back of her knees. He pushed her knees up and to the side, blushing at how his own actions put her most intimate body on display before him.. Her hands went behind her to support herself since his hands under her knees had pushed her butt higher so she was resting on her tailbone. She blushed, _Neji was being incredible forward_ she thought. His eyes opened lazily to look at her, as he pushed himself against her opening, meeting her body's resistance. She wasn't wet enough for this so soon. She cried out as he pushed again. There hadn't been much foreplay and before that she was upset, so to say she was tight was an understatement. He grunted as the tip of him found its way into her and she moaned at the feeling. It didn't hurt her as it would some girls, she liked it when he had to work himself inside of her. He drew out the couple inches he had gained inside her and pushed against her again, as they panted against each others mouths. No longer kissing but completely focused on the activities going on below. She hated that she wanted him so badly still, to feel him drive himself in and out of her body.

She felt him groan as he forced his way further inside her, trying to completely sheath himself inside her. She wanted to tell him to stop but she couldn't, it felt too good and she had missed him so much. She wrapped an arm around his neck, putting her tongue between his lips to find his. He moaned, and his tongue followed hers until it was in her mouth and she closed her lips around it, sucking on it slowly. His hands fell limp around her as she wrapped her legs around his waist to move against him, encouraging him. His arms found themselves around her waist tightly as he thrust himself inside her pushing his length roughly to the end of her.. She shuddered, her body tightening around him causing him to cry out. He moved slowly out of her to thrust himself back inside but she panicked and scrambled out of his grasp.

"No, Tenten wait! Please!.." He scrambled to grab her leg but she was quick as she grabbed a towel and ran into the changing room. She shut the door behind her, listening to hear if he was coming after her. He wasn't. She sighed with relief as she pushed off the door to walk away until she heard him whisper, "Why do you always walk away?.."

He had probably been watching her with his byakugan hoping she would come back inside. She bit back tears, her leaving him like this probably wouldn't help him, but she could only worry about herself right now. It was 2 pm and she had eaten lunch yet. Now all she wanted to do was go home and cry herself to sleep. She gathered her clothes and walked out in her towel. Anything is better than being here.

* * *

Hinata tentatively opened the door to her room. "Naruto?" She whispered, poking her head inside. She looked across her room where the closet lining her back wall as sliding mirrors where. No movement. She looked to her left but the bathroom door was wide open. He wouldn't be in there with the door open.

She stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. "Naruto ... a-are you still here? Tentens gone."

She heard rustling inside her closet as the edge of a sliding door moved slightly. Naruto poked his head out, his entire face red. "Are you sure?"

She nodded looking back towards the door activating her byakugan. "She's still in the jacuzzi talking to-AHH!" She shrieked instantly looking away. She squatted with her hands over her eyes.

What?! What is it?! "Naruto asked panicked. He had retreated back into the closet.

She couldn't say she just saw Neji completely inside Tenten. Her cheeks burned red. "N-n-no... Tenten was j-just um... Changing.. And it surprised me..."

She heard him sigh as he crawled out of the closet sheepishly. She peeked out through her hands. _He's still in his boxers !_ She thought as she covered her eyes again.

"Hey are you ok?"

She looked up to find Naruto staring at her quizzically. She shot up, embarassed. "I'm fine!"

"Ok..." he rubbed the back of his head looking around. "So ... Where are my clothes?"

She blushed as she pointed to the corner. "You threw up on them... and I didn't want them messing up my bed."

He looked shocked as he backed away slowly, his face going red again. He pointed to the bed. "I slept in your bed?! Were you in there?"

She covered her mouth as she smiled. "Y-yes...Last night a group of us went out to celebrate you getting your new place remember?" He scratched his head thinking. "No.."

"Well you got really drunk and so did everybody else. It was kind off unfortunate because you forgot where you lived..."

He laughed at himself. "Sounds like me." He turned his head away as he picked up his shirt, "Yuck!"

He froze, "So how did I end up here?"

"N-no one else could even walk straight so ... I took you to my place... I didn't want to leave you out-" she froze as her face was pressed against his chest in a hug. "Thanks Hinata. That was really nice of you."

She blushed at the feeling of his chest against her face before he backed away. He shivered, pointing to her chest, "Your still wet."

She looked down at her soaked purple bikini top. He laughed as he teased her in his normal ignorant Naruto way, "It's cute but not as cute as what your normal bra and panties look like."

She blushed turning away. What he saw last night was not her normal undergarments. She had worn it that night only meaning to let him see a little from her low cut shirt she had worn, but since he had spent the night he had seen the whole deal. From the see-through black lace bra to the the matching see through Lacey boy shorts.

She had woken up with Naruto molded to her back, his arm curled just under breasts. Not daring to move a muscle she whispered, "N-Naruto..?"

He mumbled something about ramen as he flopped over onto his back, hand going above his head. Slowly she sat up, turning to him. He seemed to be waking up, her eyes went wide with an idea. _I need to do something seductive! I'm gonna lose against the others at this rate ..._ He rubbed his eyes. _But what ?!_ She shook her head blushing, _Just do something ! When is he ever gonna be in my bed again?_ Her heart beat fast as his eyes squinted open.

She took a deep breath and faced him in the bed, letting the blanket fall from around her. His head turned to her sleepily as she pretended to stretch, pushing her chest out towards him as she put her hands in her hair. She half yawned, half moaned, and then looked back to him. His eyes were wide open now, staring at chest, he could definitely see her nipples. She blushed furiously as she pushed her arms under her chest, trying to cover her breast, but the movement only pushed her breasts out more.

She smiled nervously, "G-good morning ... N-Naruto..." He didn't respond, only moved his hand towards her chest as she sat frozen.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Their heads flipped to the door. "Hinata? Are you here?" It was Tenten.

Naruto jumped out the bed to the right running into the wall, he turned around trying to frantically understand where he was. Hinata pointed urgently to the bathroom. _'Go in there!'_ She mouthed. He shook his head bouncing from foot to foot, _'what if is she has to use the bathroom?!'_

"Hinata?"

"I'll be right out!" she shouted, not bothering to explain to Naruto that you wouldn't come all the way the way to her room to use the bathroom. She grabbed Naruto and pushed him into her closet putting her fingers to his lips for him to be silent. He nodded quickly, and then she went to Tenten..

Hinata laughed at the memory of this morning. She pointed her fingers together changing the subject of her bra and panties. " I can wash your clothes for you... " He hugged her again and then headed towards the window.

"Can I get out this way?"

She nodded, "Just go by the roofs. It would probably be easier and faster."

He crouched in the window turning back to her. "Thanks for letting me stay, Hinata."

Hinata looked down, _he's smiling at me! I should say something nice!_ She thought, as walked over to window blushing.

It's ok, your a good heater. You kept my body warm all night..." She quickly kissed his check as while he looked flabbergasted. She turned to go the bathroom for a shower.

Hey Hinata.." She paused looking over her shoulder. Naruto was still in the window rubbing the back of his head.

"It's almost 2 and I didn't have breakfast... Wanna meet me at Ichraku for lunch?"

She blushed as her eyes went wide, was he finally asking her on a date?

"So-so I can get my laundry?" He added quickly, heat rising up his neck.

"S-sure..." Hinata whispered turning back around. _Maybe I should do something else if he isn't sure..._ Quickly before she changed her mind, she pulled the strings to the top, letting it fall to the ground with a plop as she walked towards the bathroom. She heard Naruto shriek as he fell out of the window.

she whirled around, "Naruto!" She used her arms to try and cover her breasts as best she could, and ran to the window. Leaning out she looked down were he lay on his face. Are you ok?

He groaned as he got up turning to her. "Yea-" he sputtered as he covered his nose turning away.

He ran down the hall, little drops of blood following him. "Naruto your bleeding!"

"I'M FINE!"


	10. So Here's the Plan

**Authors Note: I apologize that this took so long! For some reason I can't work on chapters from my phone or Tablet anymore so I can only do so when I'm home... which isn't a lot as of recently. So thanks for being patient. :)**

Chapter 10: So Here's the Plan

Setting: OverLook Spa

"Yeaaaa, and I don't mean to brag but I work out like 10 ten times a week. And that doesn't include leg day, its suuuuuuper important that you don't forget leg day. Seriously, don't EVER forget leg day." He spaced off staring behind her. "I knew a guy who forgot leg day..."

Sakura huffed as she looked around. _Where the hell is Kakashi? Its at least 8 pm now and hes not even here!_ She had pretty much explored as much as a guest could without getting into trouble. The spa, gambling center, gift shops, buffet, her room, and now the Bar  & Lounge. After hours of passing time in her room she finally decided to venture out of the hotel into town looking for eye stores, I mean there couldn't be too many of those around. She had found one about 2 blocks from the hotel Kakashi had stayed at last night. Looking through the windows she saw a brown haired man sitting at one of the desks talking to an employee. She smiled, _Found you._ But when he had gotten up she saw it wasn't Kakashi.

"Hey!"

She blinked as she looked up. The workout enthusiast was staring right at her, pouting. "I'm sorry, what were you saying? It actually sounded pretty interesting."

He smiled, diving back into his topic with fervor as she looked around. _Well at least I got to scope the place out while Kakashi's been diddling around town or whatever the hell he's up to_. Attached to the front of the main hotel there was a separate section with rooms filled with slot machines and card tables; a place Tsunade would be immediately drawn too. _I guess its a good thing she didn't come, she wouldn't make it past that room... the entire village would be doomed..._

Going out of the gambling center towards the hotel, there was a large and noticeably beautiful outdoor courtyard; the entrance to the lobby of the hotel on the other side. In the center was a very large but simple fountain, the lights from underneath the water illuminating it. Scattered about the courtyard were outdoor table sets, positioned underneath large trees, or next to bushes with little purple flowers sticking out. It really was beautiful, so much so that one didn't mind that surrounding the courtyard from above were patios from private rooms, although covered in vines.

She looked intently at the man, trying to focus on the conversation. "Sooo... do you come here a lot?"

He shrugged dismissively, "I mostly do business here, plus the rooms are nice and cheap."

 _'Nice?'_ Inner Sakura spat, _'CHEAP?! Hell the cheapest room they had came with a flippin jacuzzi tub by the freaking window! What kind of business does he do?!' S_ he had to agree... not many places had a kitchenette in their cheapest rooms. _  
_

"Cool! I bet your business is pretty interesting.." She cooed, trying to bait information out of him.

"Not really, just here for the babes in the hot spring! I CANT BELIEVE ITS A MIXED HOT SPRING! WHOOO!"

Inner Sakura growled, _'Honestly Sakura we could do the world a favor by silencing this absolute idiot...'_ Sakura shook her head, _He's not the worst person we've ever had to endure...relax. And don't you listen? He's part of the gang that the other guy is in!  
_

"Oh..." she said dismissively, trying to sound bored. "What are you like an accountant?"

He looked at her skeptically, "Do accountants you know look as good as I do? Do they plan hostile takeovers in warehouse?!"

 _Idiot ... Too drunk to keep his mouth shut._

"Idiot..." he mumbled, glaring at her.

"Ohhhh, so is that where you came out of?" Tapping a finger on her chin, he could think she was an idiot if he wanted.

He nodded taking another large gulp of his drink. When she had been spying around she had gone all the way past the spa; which turned out to be part spa, and part indoor hot springs. Going around the outside of the hot spring, she spotted a dark warehouse, and conveniently the man that had blown up Tsunades office was heading inside. Not hearing anything she had gotten close, almost to the door when mister "don't forget leg day" walked out. She had played the innocent and lost tourist to convince him she wasn't a troublemaker, then invited him for a drink for added measure. "What DO you do in there then?"

"Well we-"* _BELCH_ *"-do security stuffs, like watching the gamblin', and the bar, and the lounge, andddd the dance area over there-"

She cocked her head as she felt her eyebrows raise in interest, "No ones keeping an eye on the indoor hot springs?"

He laughed drunkenly and Sakura took a step back to keep from being covered in the tiny shower of saliva coming from his mouth. Gross...

"We can't do that ... that's so naughty..." he looked away, his face growing red as he smiled creepily.

"Why not?"

He turned back to her, looking down her body, "...It's a nude spa..." staring eagerly as his eyes mentally undressed her, "You thinking about going over?"

She smirked, "Id rather dance right now, wanna join me?" At this point she would rather do anything than keep on this topic.

He drank another glass, as if forgetting the subject they were just on. "Sure, your hot enough."

Sighing deeply, she turned to walk further into the lounge towards the dance area. _Where the hell is Kakashi ?!_

* * *

He quickly pushed open the doors to the courtyard, exhaling loudly as he put his hands on his knees. _Jesus that was a lot of smoke. What was it about gambling that made smokers gather there?_ He sniffed an arm, grimacing. Sakura was not going to be pleased, having just gotten the clothes yesterday... At least this outfit fit better than the other she had gotten.

Out of the many options Sakura had gotten him when they left, he had chosen the dark black slacks and a gray long sleeve with a casual black blazer over it for tonight; And of course his ever present mask. It was comfortable and it would be pretty good for sneaking around hopefully. He stood up taking a deep breath of air as he looked around. _Well this is certainly nice_ , he thought as he took in the courtyard, _a great place to relax and read Icha Icha Tactics_... He walked toward the hotel as images of Sakura replaced the main character... _'Do you like it when I bite you, Kakashi?'_ He shook his head, trying to forget the images in his mind. How was he ever going to read that book again without thinking of her mouth on his neck? He paused before the doors, _would that be such a bad thing?_ After all she was trying to seduce him... _hmmm._

He stopped to sit at a chair, pulling out Icha Icha that was disguised as a normal mystery book. _What am I trying to prove by going along with this anyway?_ he honestly couldn't remember, but the next thought found its way to front of his mind anyways; _Am I just looking for an excuse to be even closer to her?_ His brows furrowed as he flipped a page, resting his ankle up on his other knee. _I should probably feel bad that I know what she's trying to do... but why don't I_ ? He sighed, shifting his legs. Everything had felt so natural... and so _very_ good, and he knew she had like what had happened. His eyes closed as he remembered how she had taken control, pushing him back to sit atop him, pressing her hips against him. He snapped the book closed as he got up, putting it back in his pack. It cant be that hard to make her realize she actually wanted more from their friendship, and not just because of the competition. He felt his gut tighten at the idea of touching her in a more than friendly way, _AFTER this mission is over_.. he chided himself.

Walking in through the glass double doors, he raised his eyebrows. Civilians definitely had an eye for flair and over the top designs. Inside the lobby, the lighting above was soft orange and red velvet covered booths lined the wall. In the center a large fountain with a naked woman and man curled around each other covered in vines towered over him. He shoved his hands in his pockets, casually walking around the fountain like he had seen it before.

He cleared his throat at the reception desk, startling a young man who had been organizing some pamphlets, one pamphlet drawing Kakashis attention. _A hot spring? Inside?_

"Oh, hello sir! How can I help you?"

He smiled, "I'm just looking to stay a couple of nights, enjoy the Bar & Lounge... maybe spend sometime in the hot spring..."

"Okay, how many days would you like to stay?"

He sighed, _I hope Sakura didn't say 3..._ "3 days should be fine, nothing fancy, just your cheapest room."

Kakashi looked around as the mans fingers tacked away at the keyboard. To the right was a set of elevators, and in between was a long hallway with doors going down the length. _So that's where the rooms are...which way to that warehouse I saw?_ He looked to left, seeing another set of double glass doors with the words 'SPA AND HOT SPRING' overhead. _Maybe that way?_

"Okay, well top 3 floors all are booked but we still have availability on the first floor, is that alright?"

Kakashi shrugged his compliance.

"Okay, let me just get everything ready then." He left the desk to gather pamphlets together, smiling as he came back to hand them to Kakashi, "To the left of you is our state of the art spa and indoor hot spring. When you walk in those doors, the spa is to the left at the end of the hallway, and the indoor spring is to your right. Behind reception over there-" he pointed behind him and to the left of Kakashi; the rest of the wall didn't have a door, just a large open entrance, "-is the Bar & Lounge. To the right of you is the rooms, down that same hallway at the end is the buffet, and of course you've seen the gambling center on your way here. I'm obligated to tell you that the gambling center is the only area where smoking on the grounds is not prohibited."

"Thanks." He handed the man money and received the key to his room, shoving it in his pocket as he walked towards the Bar & Lounge.

"Sir, don't you want to place your bag in your room?"

He sighed, already tired of talking. "I just really need a drink, thanks." He lifted a hand in a wave goodbye as he continued into the Lounge. _All i want is some peace and quiet..._ he thought as he walked in to the large room. The bar lined the entire back of the right wall, the rest of the room set lower than it by a couple steps. Looking to the left, he noticed a section of the room dedicated to small circle high bar style tables with no chairs, and the middle of the room looking like a sort of casual dance floor. Behind it were large fluffy couch sets complete with coffee tables in from of them. He raised an eyebrow, if he had a choice he would come here on another day with Icha Icha and spend the day enveloped in those fluffy couches. He looked around at the people lounging about. There were a lot of civilians but still most of them weren't, they were too aware. Others were trying to hard at blending in to blend in. He would have to be very careful... _I should find Sakura before she does something too noticeable..._ he thought as he headed towards the bar.

He spotted her as he reached the bar, babysitting a colored sake of some sort at one of the tall chair less tables. She was chatting up some skinny young guy who was already way past his own alcohol limit. _He must be working for the same man as the one who blew the Hokages office, why else would she be staring at him the way she is?_ He turned away, feigning boredom. He would let them banter a bit, he didn't want to go right up to her. If anyone was watching they would have known that they knew each other if they started getting too comfortable out of the blue. Looking around he spotted an older woman at the bar, trying too hard to get the undivided attention of a rather large man in a sleeveless jean vest. He looked more like he belonged in a movie about "bad bikers" and the blonde buzz cut was helping that image much. The man smiled occasionally, and she was too drunk to really tell how disinterested he was, as he looked around the room occasionally. He was definitely working.

He sat down at the bar, his eyes connecting with the bartender as he made his way over. "Whaddya like?"

He shrugged, "An old fashion." He turned to look down the bar to his left. A middle age woman who was angrily stirring an empty cocktail glass sat a stool down from him, long jet black hair shielding her face. He lifted a hand to the bartender, "And another for her." She turned to glare at him, as the bartender raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head casually, "Why not? She looks like she could out drink me any day, plus it seems she could use one."

She smiled slightly as she looked back towards the bar, nodding to the bartender. He went back to his drink, minding his own business. She had already glared at him once when he ordered the drink for her, she seemed to be the kind of woman who didn't like to be drooled over. That was fine with Kakashi, he just needed information, he wasn't in the mood to drool and she wasn't Sakura. He frowned at his own thought. _I don't drool..._ he took a sip of his drink as the woman stared at him.

"So that's it? Just gonna buy a girl a drink and be done with it? No swooping in on a white horse?"

A smile tugged at his lips as she took the bait. He glanced lazily towards her, "You look pretty capable, your muscles are as defined as mine are." The tight dark blue strapless dress she wore didn't hide much of anything, it showed off her muscled arms and legs quite well. She definitely wasn't a civilian, but she seemed more than just the muscle.

She raised a brow as she stared at his eye, "You seem to use them more than I do, how'd you get that nasty scar?" Definitely not civilian, she was vetting him. He shrugged as he jokingly lowered an arm to flex. "Someone brought a knife to a gun party. ... Get it? Guuuuun party?" he asked as he tapped his arm muscles.

She snorted in a half laugh, "Well that's too bad, it's such a nasty scar on a pretty blue eyed boy."

He went back to his drink, swishing it in his hand, as she sipped hers, "I made good money for it, plus it keeps me in shape for ... funner activities." He stared at her intently, letting her know what he meant.

An eyebrow raised as she downed the rest of the drink in a single gulp, snapping to bartender for another. She swept her long dark hair behind her ear, "Oh? That's the only reason?"

He shrugged, "It's fun to know that one on one, you can't best me. and also fun to spend a long time between the sheets." It wasn't the total truth... one on one with no jutsu's, Gai could definitely give him a run for his money, but this woman didn't need to know that..

She eyed him, curious now. "You seem like someone who might fit in here." She grabbed a napkin as she took a pen from her purse, writing something down. She pushed the napkin down the bar, leaning into it to give him a better view of her cleavage. "Tonight, there's a meeting in the warehouse out back. There's money to be made if your interested."

 _That's good, but i don't want to seem too interested in that..._ He grabbed her wrist, softly pulling her closer, "I'm more interested at the moment what room your in." She took her arm back, clearing her throat. "You bought me one drink. And we haven't even danced yet."

He slipped off the stool, putting the napkin in his back pocket. "Then lets dance." he said as he walked backwards towards the dance floor.

She frowned as she looked towards the floor. "I honestly would rather not right now.." She spun the stool back around to the bar gulping down the second old fashion.

He looked to dance floor, spotting Sakura dancing provocatively with the man she had been talking to. He quickly turned away, annoyed.

"Oh? We could skip that part if you want..." She had given him the information he needed, and he didn't quite feel like being in this room either. He looked back to Sakura, taking in her outfit. Underneath a tiny tan cardigan her black top was incredibly loose, already being a deep v neck wrap. It hung so low in the front, Kakashi got a view of middle of her chests, her full breast showing halfway, teasing. She had on a tight black miniskirt, complete with black thigh high stockings and tan open toed heels. His eye twitched as he watched the mans hand circle around her waist.

"Junichi."

Kakashi did a double take, having forgotten the woman at the bar, "What?"

She threw a hand back towards the dancing area. "That idiot Junichi, dancing with that strawberry haired baby." She snorted as she took another sip, "Aimi shami, who the hell cares..."

His eyebrows raised, _was Sakura purposefully using that name again?_ He looked away sighing as the woman continued to complain, they had both definitely picked the wrong people to talk to...

"So what, hes dancing with someone else?"

She glared at him angrily, "He _was_ dancing with ME every day AND night ... _before he found out who my brother is...hes not even my full brother... just a half dammit!_ " she was hardly talking to him anymore, really ranting out loud to herself.

"Why not forget about him for a night? Once he realizes he could lose you, he'll come crawling back." He had no intention of actually sleeping with the woman, but maybe once away for the bar, she would give him something more to go on about the warehouse.

She eyed him, wavering in her seat. She had been drinking before he had sat down, but since then she had two old fashions, sipping on a third the bartender had slipped before her.

"You just want to get in my panties."

He shrugged, she could think that if she wanted. He opened his mouth to say something in mock innocence but she waved her hand around, dismissing his words.

"Fine, Fine, lets go." She slipped off her seat and sped off towards the lobby. _That was easier than expected_... He threw some money on the counter, and walked after her. He snuck a glance back to Sakura, flinching when he saw the death glare she was giving him. _'Sorry'_ he mouthed while shrugging. Turning back he quickly entered the lobby after her to see she was already at the elevators. _It looks like she pressed the fifth floor._ The receptionist hadn't even offered him that floor, he had only mentioned 4 floors. _Who is she?_

He jumped in the elevator as it was closing, she was busy fixing her lipstick in the reflective glass lining the upper half of the elevator. He leaned against the elevator as she giggled and wobbled when it whirred to life. _What now?_ He had honestly not expected her to take him up on her offer...

He sighed, "So wha-AHH!" she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her to place sticky kisses all over his mask and forehead. He pushed back on her shoulders and she only pushed harder against him, tripping on his feet as she tried to get even closer, taking them both down. She slid her body along his, trying to reach his face again.

"You wanted this earlier, whats wrong now?" she pouted.

He freed a hand to rub the back of his head, trying to think of an excuse, "I'm not a fan of doing this kinda of thing in public.." That was true at least...

She frowned, rubbing her chest against his, the dress trying its best to cover her large breasts. She stretched up the last inch towards his face and her breasts slipped free as she tried to kiss him again. _This is not good! This is not good!_ Kakashi turned his face back and forth, unsure where to put his hands. The elevator binged, and he whipped his head as the doors opened, _Thank god!,_ no one was there.

"Um.." he had forgotten to ask her name. "We're here."

She popped up. "Good!" she ran into the hallway, laughing. Her dress bunched around her waist as she zigzagged, knocking on doors as she went.

He sighed, _shes going to pass out soon_...the least he could do was make sure she ended up in her room before it happened.

He jogged after her, nodding his head in apology at the doors that opened. If he had thought she was going to down the drinks like that he wouldn't have ordered the Old Fashion, now he was practically babysitting her. _I don't even know her name..._ He reached the end of the hall and looked to the left where she had gone, glancing down where she lay flat on her face not 3 feet from him, whimpering about Junichi. He sighed as he looked around, _I guess I actually feel kinda bad for her... seeing someone like Sakura dance with that guy had to hurt, she was beautiful._

He stepped over her, taking the key she had gripped in her hand. "502..." he looked to the left, "501..."and looked to the right, "502." _she almost made it_. He picked her up, his hand under her knees the other under her shoulders as he went into her room. The room was absolutely huge, it looked more like a 1 story house. He opened the door on his right, _nope that's the bathroom._ Walking past the kitchen further into the living room, he choose a door on the left. _Ah, bedroom!_ He walked to the bed, carefully laying her down in it.

Her eyes shot open and he froze over her. Smiling she pulled his face into her breasts in a bear hug, rolling over as she drifted back into dreamless sleep. His face felt hot, _how the hell do i get out of this?! maybe i should just do it like a band-aid. Yea... ok..._ He took a deep breath, ripping himself away from her to run full speed through the bedroom and out the front door, slamming it as he turned to listen for any movement inside. He squinted his eyes as he heard groaning from inside and booked it down the hall as people stared at him whizzing by. The elevator doors were still open, _thank god!_ He had no idea if she was behind him and didn't want to know. He slipped inside as the doors closed, hitting the button for the first floor, sighing as he leaned against the wall. _That was close.. that's what i get for being a gentleman.._ he smiled, _Sakura would be proud._ He looked to himself, seeing his face covered in red kisses. He winced, _maybe not..._ he sighed as the elevator doors opened up into the lobby, _I'll just go to my room first, and then go find Sakura and try to slip her a note about the warehouse._ He rounded the corner going into the hall, and froze. Sakura was down the hall, backing out of the room right next to his. _You have to be kidding me...There's no way shes going to stay in her room if she knows I'm right next door..._ Not that he minded, but she could be very nice distraction... and they were still on a mission. He also didn't want her to see him with his face covered in lipstick because he was actually quite fond of being alive... He breathed out carefully as he hunched over, walking slowly on his tiptoes to his door.

 _Just a little further..._

* * *

Sakura shut the door quietly, _what the hell am I gonna do?_ She was not going back in there with that guy passed out on her bed with one of her clones. She had to find Kakashi, wherever he was with that woman.

She turned to walk back to the lobby when she spotted him, hunched over as he tried to enter his room without her noticing.

"Kakashi?"

He jumped as he slowly turned to face her. "Yo." he smiled innocently as she took in his face.

Her eyes narrowed, "Is that... lipstick?"

He raised his hands as he took a step back into his room, "Is that what it is? Who knew..."

She scoffed, "SO... I get one piddly kiss, while miss flirt gets like a zillion?"

He raised an eyebrow as he stepped out of the door frame, resting a shoulder on the wall between their rooms, "You want more kisses, Sakura?"

"Ye-" she shook her head as she felt her face getting red, "-I mean NO! Stop trying to distract me! Whose room are you going into right now? Is it hers?"

"Its actually my room." He looked towards the camera at the end of the hall as he went in and shut the door.

 _Perfect!_ She could just stay in there and listen for any noises coming from her room. She went back into her own room, quietly making her way to the door that joined the rooms as the man in her bed snored loudly against the back of her clones head. She opened it slightly, waiting for Kakashi to open his door. He cracked it, looking at her with an eye.

"Hey..." She fidgeted... "Can I stay in your room?"

His eye narrowed suspiciously, "Isn't that your room? What's wrong with it?"

She frowned. "There's a really annoying drunk in my bed."

"Junichi?"

She squinted, "Who...? Wait, you mean you know 'don't forget leg day' guy?"

He sighed, "No, not personally... Sakura, what if he wakes up and your not there? It's a little suspicious."

"I left a clone in there. He should be fine." _Why is being so distant? Was that other lady so much better than me?_

She pouted as she opened the door more, giving him a full view of her body, "You're gonna leave me all alone in here with another man, wearing this?"

He sighed, "Fine..." His head disappearing as he walked away.

She stuck her head into his room, seeing him unpack his things by the side of bed, "Where are you going?"

"We're on a mission remember?"

"Let me help."

He shook his head, still not facing her. "No, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not your student anymore Kakashi, or a child. I'm a ninja just like you, I'm coming."

He turned to her, "Fine. But just be careful, you need to be really discree-"

"I can do this Kakashi!"

He sighed as he headed towards the front door, "I'm going to go out this way, you should go out from the patio in your room."

She smirked, "Your acting like the leader, but do you even know where the warehouse is Kakashi? Cause i do."

He smiled sarcastically as her turned to her, "I have a helpful hint..." He pulled out the note, holding it before her.

She covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. "How drunk was that girl?"

He frowned as he looked to the note, seeing a drawing of a wiggly smiley face with an arrow pointing towards a box that hardly resembled a warehouse. He crumpled the note as he shoved it back in his pocket hurriedly, his face slightly red, "So, where is it?"

She smiled, _And the student has become the teacher..._ " It's behind the hot spring, you can get there from the courtyard between the gambling center and the lobby."

Alright, ill meet you there." He was out the door in a flash. She sighed, closing her door.

"I hope this goes well."

* * *

The courtyard was empty, and they had made it all the way to the back of the outside of the hot spring, laying against the wall. _Another courtyard.. someone really likes plants,_ she thought. This one was not like the others, there was no where to sit, just a ton of bushes and short trees in planters. Sakura crouched as she peered further around the corner, spotting a guard at the door to the warehouse. She got up to go to him, but Kakashi pulled her back, his arm around her waist as he whispered against her ear. "Have you gone blind in the last 5 minutes? There's a guard in front of that door."

She turned to him smiling, "Kakashi, I may not be very discreet at times, but I know how to be a distraction... just make sure you get in the warehouse ok?" He nodded, letting her go.

She cleared her throat as she straightened, humming a childish tune while walking through the courtyard. "Wow!" She turned all around, pretended to be at awe at seeing such diverse plants. She even pulled a pen and notepad out of the purse she brought to fake sketch the plants.

The guards head whipped to her, taking a step forwards. "Excuse me ma'am, this is a private part of the hotel. No guests allowed."

She pouted, "I've never seen such vegetation before, its so beautiful! Do you know where they got them from?"

He sighed, annoyance playing on his face. "No, I don't. You need to go."

She furrowed her eyebrows in mock worry. "Why? Is it dangerous? Isn't that what your for? It doesn't look like much gets passed you."

"I need to be, for over curious guests like you. I wont ask again."

She huffed, getting frustrated, _drunk people were so much easier_... She definitely wasn't good at these missions. "Well I-"

"OHHHHHHH AAAAImmmiIIIIIII!"

She whipped around, the sound coming from behind her in the courtyard by the lobby. She looked around for Kakashi, _where did he go?_ The drunk man she had put in her bed appeared from around the corner.

"Thhhheeere you are!" he smiled brightly but he had to be at least black out drunk now. She smiled nervously, "W-well hello."

He pouted as he stumbled to her, "You left me, you said you were goin' ... To tha bathroom," he spread his hands wide, "but when I open the door, nothin' was there... Its a good thing I remembered where I first saw you..."

 _My clone disappeared? 'She probably didn't want to get felt up by this weirdo...'_ Inner Sakura spat. She looked to the guard who was eyeing her suspiciously. Kakashi was behind him, melded in the shadow against the warehouse, almost to the door.

She smiled to the guard before turning back to Junichi, "Noooo, remember after we left the bar you wanted to show me all the plants over here, since I told you how much I like things like that."

He peered at her through red eyes. "Ok..."

"What the hell Junichi..." the guard looked to him, realizing he was completely wasted. "The boss isn't going to like this..."

Junichi fell on his hands and knees, "Oh god, please don't tell him! I'm begging you!"

The guard clicked his tongue as he began to turn around, Sakura made out Kakashi's foot in the darkness before he completely disappeared inside the warehouse.

She clapped her hands loudly to muffle the sound of the door shutting, "Welp! That settles it! If he's gonna get fired then I'll just take him back inside to sleep it off." _And give him something to make sure he stays there this time..._ The guard shrugged turning back to the door to resume his post.

Junichi was still begging as Sakura half pulled half dragged him back towards the lobby. _I swear to god Kakashi, you better not take too long..._

* * *

He didn't waste time in figuring out if anyone was further inside, he looked around the warehouse to find good vantage points. There were mostly just aisles and aisles of large boxes about 20 feet high running down the length of the warehouse. Looking to his right he noticed there was a set of steel staircases leading up to a walkway around the rafters. _That seems good enough_. Instead of railing, the length of the walkway had steel plates that waist level, presumably so if you slip you wouldn't fall off. _I can hide behind those and look through the breaks in plates.._

"...an idiot. Honestly, why did he even come back?"

Hearing voices, Kakashi crouched as he quickly made his way to the stairs. _I'm not gonna make it, they could see me heading up the stairs..._ he ducked behind a large stack of boxes as they passed by.

"How long do you think he's gonna take? And why does he always punish everyone so ... I don't know... so hard?"

"He's just being cautious."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, edging his body over slightly to catch a glimpse of them. One was wearing a bandana around his arm with hidden rain symbol on it, except it was scratched out deeply. _Was this a group of renegade group of hidden rain ninja? Maybe an attempt at taking down the leafs Hokage after Naruto took down Pain?_ That's not likely, when Konan had left there was no ill will towards the Village... although they're hadn't been any word from her since then...

The other man shivered, "Paranoid is more like it... but I guess it makes some kinda sense, I wouldn't want to be the guy who goes behind Keres's back... lately he seems..." He looked around, "I don't know how to put it, but something has changed, slipped inside him ... don't you think?" The other man looked nervously around, before nodding his head towards the door as a sign that he would rather not say anything here. Kakashi frowned as they slipped out of the warehouse.

 _What kind of name is Keres?_ he thought as he slipped up the stairs to move along rafters, peering through breaks in the metal sheets. _God its cold up here,_ he looked behind him at the large open windows. _Well at least it could make for a quick escape..._

The warehouse itself was pretty standard as far as warehouses go, although it did seem to have a random room attached to the wall at the end of the warehouse. One door, and only two windows which were both at the very top of the room.

"Well I'm pretty sure shes dead..."

Kakashi adjusted, looking for the source of the voice. In the center of the warehouse there was a group of people, centered around a man sitting in a chair while another stood in front of him.

"Just a moment ago you said you knew for sure, Tomoe. Which is it?" Keres said, leaning over the the man in the chair.

Kakashi looked closer, recognizing the man facing him in the chair as the man Sakura had seduced at the strip club. He looked about to shit his pants. He also had a bandana with another crossed out symbol. _The sand? He's from wind country?_ He looked closer at all the other men and a few women standing around, they all had the same scratch through their different symbols. _So they were all rogue ... but what about those guys?_ He had noticed a couple of people with bandanas that had blank plaques, but still had scratches through them.

"I-I made sure to put it on her desk. And I saw it go off when I was leaving the village... when she didn't come after me I knew the only reason was that she had to have been dead."

Keres stared at him, probably inches from his face. His back was still to Kakashi, _what look could he possibly have on his face to make this Tomoe person look like he's about to cry?_ Keres sighed as he stood up, taking a step back as Tomoe visibly relaxed with the distance.

Kakashi watched as the man took a curved blade that was sheathed under his shirt out, holding it down casually.

Tomoe looked down at it, starting to whimper as his hands gripped the sides of the chair. The people around were slowly starting to fade back, others looking away.

"Lay your head back." he said casually, but with firm authority, he probably never had to ask twice. The man was shuddering, his breathing hitched as he tried to calm down. "N-no p-please i can do better ... I-"

Keres put his finger to the mans lips, as he flinched violently. "Stop moving. You obviously cannot." His calm tone sent a chill up Kakashi spine, _no one should be this calm when about to hurt someone..._

Tomoe shook his head violently, as tears streamed down his face. "NO! I was careful! She never even saw me...and I left right away! No one even knew I was there, they sent no one after me!"

Keres gripped his face in his hand as he sat down on the mans lap. Kakashi frowned, _Who the hell is this guy...?_

"That you know off." This man was starting to make even Kakashi sweat. The way he carried himself with such confidence... He wasn't very muscular, about as buff as Sai or Neji were; which wasn't very much, but their power made up for it. Keres gripped the mans face harder, bringing his face closer.

"Do you know what kind of ninja live in that village? Do you? Its disgusting how riddled that town is with power. Did you see anyone with bright orange, pink, white, or any type of weird hair color in the other villages as you came here?" Kakashi silently thanked Sakura for having them dye their hair normal colors, whoever this guy was he was aware of who the ninja in Konoha were. Tomoe shook his head aggressively, happy to report something that wouldn't anger the man. Keres moved off him to look at the people behind Tomoe, still gripping his face as he waved the knife around in the other hand.

"Let this be a warning to all of you. To not be utterly brainless. We have come this far, we are _finally_ a threat, but still _nothing_ compared to Fire Country."

Tomoe whimpered as Keres grip tightening, his voice raising, "We cannot let mistakes like this happen. _Ever!_ When you do something you make sure it gets done correctly...EVEN. IF. IT. COSTS. YOU. YOUR. _LIFE!_ " He was breathing hard now and Kakashi could see the hand with knife vibrating. Keres sighed and after a moment took a deep breath. _I still cant see his face..._

He looked down to Tomoe, chuckling. "Your lucky." Tomoe didn't smile back, looking like a dog that had been struck too many times to accept the comfort of a gentle hand.

"Its only going to cost an eye."

Tomoe jerked back as he put his hands on Keres arm, trying to get away from his grip. In a flash Keres was back on top him, holding him to the chair. Tomoe was practically screaming now.

I'll wait!" Keres yelled over his screams, "but it might be worse if you make me wait to long..." And he did wait, as Tomoe went from screaming to uncontrollable shaking, his shoulders racked with sobs.

"That's better." He drew the knife closer, Tomoe tried to turn his face but Keres only tightened his grip.

Kakashi looked away, he didn't need to see it to know what was going to happen next. _Wasn't this guy supposed to be the leader? Why was he doing this?_ Hearing a crash, he looked back through the break as Tomoe screamed frantically. The chair had fallen over but Keres was still on top, his arm with the knife moving ever so slightly, working back and forth. Tomoe stubby legs thrashed about in the air, but to no avail. _Why isn't he using any ninjutsu or anything to stop him?_ _How can you be that afraid when your already being hurt so badly?_

Eventually the screams died down, and Kakashi watched as the mans legs twitched slightly. _Good, he finally passed out._

Keres stood, stretching his back muscles as he breathed deeply. He cocked his head as he looked down at Tomoe. _Admiring his handiwork?_ He looked around at the men and women beside him, speaking tiredly to them, "There's another, make sure it's devastatingly effective." _Another what?_

A man next to Keres fidgeted, obviously unsure of whether he should voice his opinions or not. Keres turned to him, "You obviously have something to say."

"N-no... I ... I just think ... That maybe that would be a bit _extreme_ ... A-and over the top-Uck!" His head rocked back, the knife that was in Keres hand sticking out between his eyes.

"If that's what you think, then you don't deserve to think." _Why are crazy people so literal?_

"It _HAS_ to be this way. What better way can any of you think to stop the problem we face now? To make a real change?"

Kakashi frowned, _what the hell is he talking about?_ Keres turned to the men behind him to address them as well, putting his face in Kakashis line of sight.

"This world would be a better world without the sick, and twisted shinobi who have laid ruin to it, holding the land with obscene amounts of demonic power. _Destroying_ people."

 _Holy hell.._. Kakashi faltered as he took a step back, finally getting a look at his face.

"We need to nip the bud at the source.."

 _He looks just like Naruto..._ He didn't spike his hair like Naruto did but it was short like his, and he didn't have the facial markings but it was like staring at a clone of Naruto. His golden yellow hair fell in waves over his eyebrows, brushing the tops of the same sky blue eyes Naruto held. The only difference was the look inside them. A hard, unforgiving glare that could make you do whatever he wanted, so long as he never looked at you again. Keres blinked, squinting slightly. _Shit, he must have heard my feet shuffling... If he did he's not giving it away..._

He smiled as he walked over to the dead man, yanking the knife out of his head.

Someone in the group spoke out softly, "When should we start?"

He tapped the bloody knife against his chin in thought. "Hmmm, how about now? With whoever-" Kakashi turned slipping out onto the roof, "-just went onto the roof."

Kakashi weaved signs as he heard Keres screaming, "DONT COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE THEM! I WANT TO KNOW WHO THE FUCK THAT WAS AND WHERE THE HELL THEY CAME FROM."

* * *

"Ahhhhh..." she smiled as she sunk into the large Jacuzzi tub by the window. _I'm so glad I bought that pink bikini! Kakashi was right when he said who knows what you might need..._ although he probably hadn't meant for her to buy swimwear. She frowned as she thought of Kakashi, _but what if he comes back before I'm done in here?_

 _'TURN ON THE CHARM DUH!" Inner Sakura snapped, 'Don't forget about our other little mission, its a lot more fun...'_

She shook her head, putting her hair up in a bun to keep it from getting any wetter. _Maybe i could ... after all, he did basically kick me out last night... maybe that's a sign that I'm not doing as well as i thought?_

Sakuras eyes shot open, looking to the door as the handle turned. Kakashi swept in, shutting the door swiftly behind him. His hands flew into signs, as he walked in.

She frowned, "What are you doing back so-" shrieking mid sentence in surprise as Pakkun appeared.

"Pakkun, you need to go back to the village immediately and tell them to be wary of any new incomers that they don't recon-actually have Tsunade set up Anbu throughout the forest and village, have random sweep of housing where anyone has moved into in the last year."

"Whats going on?"

"Tomoe-"

"Who?"

He waved his hand absently, "That guy that planted the bomb in Tsunade's office is just the beginning of what seems to be an onslaught of all major villages or any village that has powerful shinobi. I'm willing to bet there are more people like him in our village right now, waiting to reattempt an attack. I would go as far as to warn the other Hokages as well."

Sakura stood up in the tub, suddenly alert at the thought of the village unsafe. "Where are they from?"

Kakashi walked over the bed, sitting on the edge with his chin resting on his knuckles as he thought.

"I'm not sure all of them are ninja. Although some are rogue, some of them have bands with no insignia on them. They just have a scratch through it, as if to be rogue against the idea of shinobi?" He rubbed his eyes, "I don't know. I just know that this man, the man who is in charge, is an absolute psychopath."

"Pakkun grunted and disappeared without another word. _Kakashi had called this man a psychopath, what had he seen this man do in just the short time he was there?_

"So..." she started as she sat back down, "Was the attack a ploy to look like another village had done it? How would that help these people?"

He stared at his hands. "I don't know." He looked to her questioningly, "Wheres Junichi? What happened with him?"

"He's passed out in my bed, this time for sure. I slipped him something in some water I gave him once we were back in my room." She smiled, proud of herself. Kakashi sighed as he put his hands on his head.

"Kakashi ... Are you ok..?"

He didn't respond, only rubbed his eyes tiredly. He laid back on the bed. "I'm worried, Sakura."

She scoffed, "What do you have to worry about, your a genius shinobi who-"

"I'm worried about the village, I'm worried about what other destruction this man may have set upon smaller villages. I mean to have gotten this far he must be very smart, but when did he start to completely lose it? I can't even tell if he's a ninja." He sat up looking blankly at her, masking his emotions.

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

She laughed as she sat back down in the huge jacuzzi tub, trying to lighten the mood, "Just promise me you won't let anything happen to me and I'll do the same for you! It's full proof."

He looked to her, his eyes seemingly looking through her into some dark memory. "I won't make a promise I can't keep."

 _I don't like this look on his face, it's depressing even me..._ She played with the bubbles, watching the jet under the water. "Kakashi, your kinda scaring me..."

He looked to her, smiling innocently with his masked smile. She stared at his face as his eyes closed. She had seen that smile so many times before _, how many times was it as fake as it is now?_

She was still staring at him when he opened his eyes, tiredly patting the bed. "I'm sorry. Can we just sleep and deal with it tomorrow? Why are you even in there?"

"Well mister 'don't forg-"

"Junichi, Sakura."

She frowned, "well _Junichi_ got really handsy," she grabbed her breasts in example, "and I felt gross, but I didn't want to get my hair wet in the shower so I'm in the Jacuzzi."

He smiled as he mocked her earlier complaint, "SO... I get piddly first base, while mister flirt gets to second?"

She blushed as she looked away, _I wouldn't really call what we did first base_ , after all, last night she had been pressed completely him... and he was so hard when moved against her between her legs... she closed her eyes as she felt her gut tighten. _I guess he's right though, he never touched me anywhere intimate... I didn't touch him ..._ She swallowed as she looked over to him, finding her voice.

"Kakashi stop being such a baby and come join me. This is much warmer."

He sighed dramatically as he dragged himself off the bed, making her giggle.

"I'm not a baby." He muttered dejectedly, trying to make up for the depressing mood he cast over the both of them. He smiled slightly as he casually pulled his shirt over his head. Seeing him shirtless made her gut tighten but she shoved the feeling aside, at this moment all she wanted was to be close to him. She smiled, glad that they were back to being completely oblivious to the sexual tension. Or at least _she_ was, for all she knew.

"You know if we fall asleep in here," he started as he shrugged off his pants, "we're going to look like prunes in the morning." She smiled as he slipped in next to her, sighing in the warm water. _This is more like it_ , she thought as she moved her butt across his thighs, curling her arms around his waist.

"Well then its a good thing you don't have gray hair anymore.." she muttered as she snuggled her head against his chest. "You'd look like a grandpa."

She chuckled at her own witty joke as she felt him wrap his arms around her. _So comf_ -"OW!" She jerked up to glare at him, "Don't pinch me!"

He looked at her, his eyebrows raised expectantly. "Don't call me old."

Her hand rubbed her waist where he had pinched her. "It's not my fault you lo-OW!" she pushed away, rubbing her butt now. "I cant believe you just did that!"

He pulled her back to him pouting, "You hurt my feelings Sakura..."

She narrowed her eyes. "Annd...? What, am I supposed to make it up to you?"

He raised an eyebrow, as he muttered deeply. "Well there's an idea..."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

He looked up as if searching for the answer, and then shrugged, "I think I would."

She felt eyes bulge as she froze against him, _what the heck did he just say?! That was more than teasing..._

"W-well forget about it..." she stuttered as she rested her head back against him, "I'm way too tired for anything like that." She huffed as she snuggled back into his chest.

"Ok, ok."

Her eyes shot open. _Wait, now what just came out of my mouth? You don't say "you're too tired" to your friends when they say things like that.. As a matter of fact , what Kakashi said wasn't like that of a close friend either..._

 _'Yea your right ...,'_ Inner Sakura started, grinning mischievously, _'That was more like lovers. Or maybe someone who wants to be your lover...'_

She pushed away from him, blushing furiously at her thoughts as she made her way out of the jacuzzi tub.

"Honestly Sakura, I got in here because you wanted me to join you, and now your getting out?" He grabbed her from behind, trying to pull back in and she shrieked as she thrashed about trying to get away. She could feel him laughing against her body.

He tightened his grip as she put a foot on his chest pushing him off her and into the water. _Finally free!_ she thought as Kakashi came up out of the water sputtering. _What the hell why did it get so warm down-OMG MY BOTTOMS_. She spotted them just behind Kakashi. He was grabbing her so hard he must have accidentally pulled her bottoms when she got away..

Kakashi glared at her, his hair dripping wet. "Well _now_ I'm definitely not getting out." He flashed her a sarcastic smile.

She laughed nervously, "Heh heh...yea..." and started collecting bubbles around her.

 _Calm... be calm...!_ but her heart felt like it was beating a million times a second. She knew she had to be completely red. He reached out, grabbing her upper arm and she didn't fight back, she was too frozen to move. He turned her so her back was against him as he leaned against the tub, his arms wrapped around her waist and she squealed and fidgeted against him.

"Sakura ..."

She turned to glance at him over her shoulder, pulling herself away slightly. Her heart pounding in her throat but she couldn't help it, the feel of his boxers against her bare butt was too intimate.

"H-Huh?"

"Can you please relax?" His hands went to her hips to pull her back to him. "Your acting like I'm going to-" his hands froze, not feeling material. She felt his heartbeat faster against her back as his hands smoother up to her waist, and then down her thigh, not coming into contact with any material. _Damn it, I might as well try to salvage the situation..._

She turned to push off him, spinning around so her legs were on either side of him. She was up on her knees, she definitely didn't want to touch his lap at the moment. "Acting like you're going to ... what, Kakashi?" She leaned closer, "Now that you know I don't have any bottoms, what are you thinking about doing?"

She reached next to him to grab her panties but he watched her hand go to them, realizing quickly what she was reaching for and snatched them down into the water. She turned back to him, trying to stay angry as she felt the blush creeping up her face. "Give them to me. Now."

He raised his other hand in defeat, "Ok, no need to get murderous." he said as he threw them over his head. She watched in horror as they hit the window, sliding down slowly.

"Kakashi!"

He tapped his chin, eyebrows furrowed in mock thought. "I knew there was a reason I don't play sports. Terrible aim..."

Her eye twitched violently, "Well ..."

He raised an eyebrow, "Well what Sakura?" His eyes were lazy as his hands went behind her, smoothing down her back, stopping before her bare bottom, rubbing little circles on her back with his thumbs. She sighed, his hands did feel nice... _but what was he doing? Last night he had basically kicked her out, and now he was ok with being in a jacuzzi with me half naked? I really need to get away before I do something I regret..._

 _'HAH DON'T YOU LIE YOU WOULD REGRET NOTHING!'_ Inner Sakura cheered.

She trailed her hands down his chest to grip the waistband of his boxers. She had half a second to think about exactly what she might regret before Kakashi pressed his masked lips to hers. She flinched in shock. He had just kissed her.. no prompting, no teasing. A tiny moan escaped her as she bit at his bottom lip, "Well I think I'll just have to use these then..."

She yanked his boxers down, pulling Kakashi deeper into the water. "Sakura wha-" the rest of his outburst lost as his head went under the water. She was out and standing before the jacuzzi triumphantly with her hands on her hips. Gasping he shot above of the water, looking at her absolutely bewildered.

She squatted teasingly in his boxers as she let her hair down, "Hey these are pretty comfy..." she turned and stuck her butt at him "Such stretch! Oh _Sensei_ , where do you get such quality boxers?!"

He glared at her as she saw the heat crawl up from his mask more than ever before. "Sakura... I need those back."

She giggled as she stretched around in them. "Noooo, I think I need these a little more..."

He smiled in spite of himself, turning his face into his shoulder, but when he looked back he wasn't smiling. "You must have misunderstood me. I WILL get those back." He stood in the jacuzzi quickly as she turned away squealing and ran for the bed, hearing the water slosh as he hopped out after her.

She heard him actually laugh, but didn't dare look back. _Hes completely naked!_

 _'IDIOT! YOU FANNED THE FLAMES! YOUR ON YOUR OWN!_ Inner Sakura screeched, as Sakura dove into the covers, trying desperately to tuck them around her body.

"Sakura, dammit!" He jumped on the bed her feet and she pulled her knees up to block the view of his lower half. She was breathing heavy, focusing desperately on his face as his eyes gleamed with laughter. _At least he was still blushing..._

"Whats so funny about this?!" she spat as he rolled her around, her hands fighting his own as he tried to find the ends of the blanket. He raised an eyebrow crawling closer and she quickly moved further up on the bed.

"The fact that your acting like I'm some lecherous creep stealing underwear, when in fact _YOU_ stole my boxers, and _then_ paraded around in them. AND you called me sensei, when I'm not. I think that's pretty perverted Sakura." He grabbed the bundle of blanket where her feet were, pulling her down. "I'm just taking back whats mine." His eyes no longer held laughter, but look darker, and full of heat as he stared down at her.

 _What do I do?!_ She got a mental image of Inner Sakura lounging in recliner, sipping tea as she studiously ignored her own cries for help. She lay there frozen, not wanting to move or look anywhere but his face. Digging his hands around he finally broke through, making contact with her feet. He smiled as he ran his fingers along the bottoms of her feet. _Messing around at a time like this?!_ She wrinkled her nose as she curled her feet, "That tickles.."

He stopped, "Sorry."

She doubted he was. She huffed looking away, "Can't you just get some clothes on already?!" _What was going on with him?_ He was being incredibly forward... He shrugged a shoulder as he rubbed his hands up her calves, "If you say so."

He continued up her thighs, stopping just before he reached the end of his boxers. She bit her lip as his hands pressed harder into her thighs, bunching the boxers in his hand as he reached the waistband. The blanket had been pushed up around her torso from his movements, so she just pushed them off her.

He sat up, sitting back on his heels, "Legs up, please."

She stared at him quietly before nodding slowly, lifting her legs together in the air as he started to pull his boxers off. His fingers pressed into her as he wrapped his hands around the waistband. Her lips parted as she felt her own breathing become heavy, _why was this so exciting?_ she swallowed as he moved his head to the side to watch her face, pulling the boxers completely off her butt to slowly drag them up her legs and over her feet. He moved back off the bed and she quickly moved her legs down, using her feet to covered her naked sex. He cleared his throat and she sat up, legs folded underneath her. She pressed her hands over crotch, covering the little pink patch of hair she always kept. For reasons even unknown to her, she liked to leave at least some hair, even if it was a neat little line, or what Ino would refer to as landing strip.

"I told you I'd get them back." he said quietly as he started to walk towards the window to get her bottoms. She bit her lip... _That was kind of nice..._ "And here i thought you didn't want to stay at first base." she teased. He stopped, raising an eyebrow as he readied himself to say something witty, but she moved her hands away and his eyes went to lower, seeing the line of pink hair.

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest, _I don't want to stay at first base either..._ Reaching out she grabbed his hands, and he stumbled back to her. His eyes still frozen on her groin. She blushed as she went up on her knees to move his mask down, but he stopped her; pressing his own hand hard over hers. She paused, waiting for him to say something, but he just stared back at her with lazy eyes. She pouted, "I showed you something, now you show me something."

"Why?"

She frowned, "Cause I want to see your face, i mean after all these ye-"

He gave her a tired look, "That's not what I'm talking about." His eyes went back to her groin, and his hand left his face to rub down her stomach until he reached her groin, his thumb brushing back and forth over the pink fuzz.

"Why this? Why cross this boundary..." His voice was breathless now as his other hand went to her back, his fingers slowly rubbing up and down. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hand rubbing her back. W _hy?_ she paused... _I_ _don't want to tell him now... and I'm not ready to lose just yet..._

She gave him a confused look, "Because I can. Because you wont stop me."

"That's the only reason? Just because?"

He looked slightly annoyed. _Well if I'm not ready to tell him the whole truth, maybe he'd settle for a part..._ She kissed his masked lips, frowning when he didn't kiss her back, although he looked slightly shocked by it.

She sighed, "I don't know _all_ the reasons, but what I do know is that it feels natural with you." She kissed him again. "Easy, like ... the last piece to a puzzle or something stupid like that. To me it feels the same as when we sleep in the same bed for warmth, or lay close on a couch for comfort." She kissed him again still feeling his resistance. she frowned, _why is he so stubborn?!_ Her hands crept up to try and peel the mask down his face, _At least he's not stopping me this time..._ she leaned back to finally look at him mask less, her cheeks flushing at seeing his whole face. His eyes that seemed lazy were perfect on his face, the length of his nose was strong and long as she looked down to his lips.. _His lips.._ They were thin but somehow still looked full... and completely kissable.

 _'What is he, a God?'_ Inner Sakura chimed in.

 _Could you just shut up for once?_

She licked her own lips, eagerly leaning forward as she took in his bottom lip, biting down slightly. He sighed against her, his breath hot against her face as his hands went to her hips, gripping them slightly harder than necessary. She left his mouth to look at him, sitting back on her heels as she trailed a hand down the front of his body. "But mostly, I'm doing this because I have recently discovered that I like the way this feels," he groaned loudly as her hand wrapped around his already hard length over the boxers, "When its right here.." she blushed as she slid her other hand between her legs.

In an instant he was leaning over her, a knee pressed beside her as she gripped him tighter. _God he's so warm...and so hard already..._ He pressed his mouth against hers hungrily, his tongue pushing into her mouth to meet hers. _He's still being careful..._ she thought as she felt his hands tight on her shoulders.

She tore away her mouth to go his neck, "That's not where I want your hands."

He groaned, feeling her teeth press against his skin as she sucked on his neck. _Would it be going to far if i moved my hand? Maybe just a little..._ She tugged up a little, testing the water.

He pulled her hand away as he pushed her down against the bed. She stared wide eyed as she bounced slightly on the bed, her face heating up as she clamped her knees together, not wanting to completely expose herself. His mouth was against hers again, kissing her even more deeply than before as his hips pressed against her knees trying to lay between her legs. He growled slightly against her mouth, shifting his weight onto one arm as he pushed his other hand up her stomach, and under her bikini top. A gasp escaped her lips, her gut tightened at the feeling of his hands over her breasts.

"Is this where you want my hand, Sakura?" he muttered as he moved his thumb slowly up and down over her hardened nipple. Her back arched as she cried out, her knees separating slightly. The moment her knees separated, his hips came down hard against hers and she felt him groan against her lips as he pressed himself hard against her. She nodded, "Yes.." she muttered, shivering at the feel of his boxers on her bare sex.

"And this is where you want the rest of me?" he asked her softly as he slowly moved against her. She bit her lip as she looked at him, "Mhmm..." She blushed as she realized she might as well be completely naked under him. _It feels nice though, to have this much skin pressed against his_. She pushed him to side, following so she was above him. she moved her hands in front of her where her legs were spread wide over him, "Roll over..." she muttered.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion but did it anyways. She licked her lips as she ran her hands over his back.. _all the skin and not a single mark..._ she spread her legs farther apart, pushing herself against the curve of his back, making him groan at the feeling of her so warm and slightly wet. Moving the bikini off her other breast, she leaned over him, her head next to his as she rubbed her breasts against his back. His eyes closed as he groaned softly, his hips pressing into the bed.

He fidgeted underneath her, "What are you doing?..." He seemed uncomfortable but she knew he was far from it. He knew what she was doing and he knew what she was _going_ to do, she could feel the anticipation in his body. _Did he want to hear it?_ She tried to think about what she had read in Icha Icha Tactics after that night in his tub. _There was a lot of suggestive and naughty talk..._ she smiled, he was always teasing her with his words, _I_ _bet he would like it when I talk dirty_. She pressed her mouth against his ear, nibbling it lightly as she rubbed herself against him.

"Well right now I'm just rubbing my breasts all over your back..." his head turned looking at her curiously, his lips parted. "... but your probably thinking more about whats going on a little lower aren't you?"she asked as she rubbed her self slowly against him. His eyes fluttered closed, his jaw hardening as he shut his mouth tightly. _Oh kakashi, your so easy to read!_ He flipped his head to other side, trying to escape her words but she moved her head to press against his ear again, pushing her hand into his hair, "Can you feel how wet i am?"

His body shivered in response and she moved her mouth to the back of his neck, biting him softly. His breathing was coming quicker now, and she had no intention of stopping. She rubbed her hands down his side, gripping his hips as she bit him hard and low on the shoulder, hearing him cry out into the pillow. She felt her gut tighten, _G_ _od hearing him become undone like this... it's so nice..._ She let him go, sucking where she had bitten down before moving to another spot. She sat up, trying to decide where to bite him next when she felt him shifting around under, rolling so he was laying on his back beneath her. His eyes seemed glazed over as his hands went to her hips, pushing her down his lower stomach until she was sitting against the length of him.

She bit her lip, shuddering as he placed a firm hand around her neck to bring her mouth to his, covering her lips in noisy kisses as he breathed heavily out his nose. She tried to push back against his hand but he held her there; teeth knocking together occasionally in the reckless passion. He kept his other hand gripping her hip to move her hard and fast against him. She moaned brokenly against his lips, putting her hands against his chest as his hand mirrored the other on her hip, his knees raising up behind her. His hands were still tight on her hips, but she was moving against him on her own now. All the rubbing on his damp boxers had pushed the material around the fly to the side, and she felt herself sliding against part of his bare length, against the tiny nub that was so sensitive to his movements. Her eyebrows furrowed together, losing herself with the feeling as her moans becoming near cries of pleasure. Her throat was tight as she tried to breath, making her moans sound high and whiny, "Ah..God!"

"What?" his voice was breathless but he kept his eyes closed, pressing his lips back against hers.

"It feels _so_ good..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yea.." she whined, as she raised herself up, _I want more ... and hes not stopping me like last time_... She raised herself up slightly to quickly pull his boxers down under his butt, sitting back down against him. His hands dug harder into her hips as he opened his eyes to stare up at her.

"Saku-"

"shhhs." she placed a finger against his lips as she pressed her legs wide to the side of. "I just wanted to feel you like this."

He felt huge under her and she sucked in a lip as she tentatively slid him up and down between her lips. His head rocked back as he moaned, his hips rising into her slightly as his legs fell back flat against the bed. She could see the head of him as she worked him up and down. _I cant see the entire length of him, but he feels so wide..._ Sakura leaned her hands back, resting them on his thighs as she used the leverage to stroke the length of him with her body, soaking him in the sticky wetness of her sex. _This has to be the best feeling on the freaking planet..._ she thought _but I still want more.._. She hesitated slightly, and kakashis head rose to look at her, realizing why she stopped. He pushed her down, still on his knees as he stayed between her legs.

"What do you want, Sakura?"

She frowned, "I think its pretty clear..."

"Then say it."

She stared up at him, confused. _Didn't he want this too? Why does he care if I say it or not? H_ e moved a hand low on her stomach when she was silent for too long, his hand rubbing down until his thumb was moving up and down over the nub at the top her sex continuously, "Sakura I could play with you all fucking day, and never get tired."

She moaned as her hips rocked, _w_ _hy was he being specific?_ her breathed hitched for a second, _d_ _oes he know about the competition? There's no way he could know...wouldn't he have said something days ago?  
_

His eyes closed as he sighed heavily, and she could tell he was trying to keep from looking at her while her legs were spread wide over his thighs. _M_ _aybe he really couldn't do this all day... I could probably wait him out..._

He sighed brokenly "Sakura, I kn-"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Room Service."

Their heads whipped to the door, Kakashi frowning as he raised up to listen to the words whispered outside the door.

"Kakashi its probably just a mai-" He put a hand over her mouth, staring intently at the door.

 _'Can we just move on already? I already checked with room service this guy like just got here.'_

She froze. _Who were these guys?  
_

 _'So?'_ a deeper voice whispered back _, 'You saw what he did to Tomoe, I'm going to be thorough... We just need to make sure this guy is in his room to rule him out._

"Hello?" The voice called again.

Kakashi pulled he boxers up as he went to the door, yanking up his mask as he looked through the peep hole. He cleared his throat quietly as he cracked the door, yawning as looked to the two men, "Hmmm, this better be good... I was almost asleep..."

Sakura couldn't see who was talking but it sounded like the first man, "Oh, were so sorry, we just wanted to make sure you were doing ok."

"It's almost 9:30, I was doing fine. Is this gonna be a reoccurring thing, you bothering paying guests at whatever time you like?" Kakashi made himself sound cranky and tired. _He's pretty good at this stuff..._

"Ahh... No ... Sorry ... Were just checking all the rooms-" Kakashi put a hand inside the room, aggressively pointing towards her door, motioning for her to get back in her room.

She scurried over to the window, slipping her bottoms on as she hopped to the adjoining door.

"You better be, I have half a mind to complain about-"

"Oh nononono! you don't need to bother yourself with that!" This coming from the man with the deeper voice. "In fact, have this one day pass to the spa and indoor hot spring. E-enjoy yourself on account of this inconvenience.."

 _Dang Kakashi was good! I should try to get one of those too..._

"Really? _One day_? This is your way of saying thanks? I think I saw some tall blonde guy earlier, he looked like the manager. I'll just ta-"

"OOOR how about two?!"

She watched from the door as kakashi snatched the coupons. "Thanks. Now if your done interrupting...?"

"Uh.. yea, have a good nig-"

Kakashi slammed the door, "Morons..." he muttered loudly for extra effect.

' _God what an asshole! who the hell does he think he is...'_

 _'Forget about him, seems to arrogant and lazy to get past the bar and lounge anyways...'_

She covered her mouth laughing as she quietly shut the door and went to go wait by her own front door. She looked to Junichi, rearing back when she saw his hand dangerously high around her clone. _Gross!_

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Room Service!"

She froze, _maybe I shouldn't answer the door_... _wouldn't that be too suspicious since Kakashi already did right away_? _He might wake him up from the conversation._. She searched her brain, looking to Junichi as he stirred, annoyed by the knocking.

 _Crap!_ She tapped her foot, trying to think of a way to make them leave. She looked back to Junichi as he moaned.

She cocked her head as the light bulb went off. _There's an idea...but do I really want to do that?! S_ he cleared her throat, _not like I have much choice_... She felt her face go red as she moaned loudly, trying to sound realistic.

 _'Shhs, do you hear that?! Someones getting freaking lucky!'_

She moaned again, higher this time, and her head whipped to the adjoined door as Kakashi popped his head in, suspiciously looking towards the bed. _He probably thought i was messing around with that guy._ She bit back a laugh as he glared at Junichi in bed with her clone. Looking back to her expectantly, he motioned his hand in a circle for her to keep going. She frowned as she looked away.. _G_ _od could a girl get some privacy?!_

She heard whispers outside the door, _'I don't know it's kinda suspicious, doesn't it seem fake to you?'_

She glared at the door, _who the hell were they to judge?_ Why don't they try doing this with two men in the room... she cleared her throat to start again when she felt Kakashi at her back, his hand going around to slip under her bikini top and the other slipping down the front of her bottoms to slowly rub the little nub at the top of her sex. She moaned loudly as he squeezed her hardened nipple between two fingers. Her teeth ground together as she tried to focus, "I don't need your help to do this.."

He whispered against her neck, "Maybe, but this way it sounds more like you..."

 _'Can we actually go now?!'_

 _'I guess...'_

"Looks like their not entirely convinced..." Kakashi whispered against her ear, "I think I can fix that..."

He moved his hand faster across her, and then in little circles, making her moan come in short little bursts as she neared her climax. His breathing was heavy as he lowered his mouth to suck tenderly on her neck, not slowing his hand.

"God! I'm gonna..." she bit her lip as she moaned helplessly, feeling the pressure building inside her. I _cant say that in front of Kakashi, that's too embarrassing._ She moaned louder as his fingers pressed harder, his other hand rolling a hardened nipple between his fingers. She tried to speak again, "Kakashi, please... I don't want to do this in fron-"

"I want to hear you come for me, Sakura."

She cried out at hearing him order her around, nearly panting now... her eyes closing as her legs got weak, leaning into him. Her hand went up into his hair, the other trying desperately to take his hand away as she tried to close her legs. G _od, its too late, it feels too good..._

"Ahh!" she cried out, leaning forward from Kakashi as she felt the tight feeling that had been wound tightly explode up her body. She heard a shaky breath escape his lips as he moved his hand more slowly over her, drawing out the feeling. She sighed, her eyes feeling heavy as she turned her head towards him where he meet her lips, kissing her slowly as he trailed slightly wet fingers out of her bottoms to grip her waist.

 _'Are you satisfied now you pervert?' the voice hissed outside the door.  
_

 _'shutup!'_ and they quietly listened as the voices faded, _'I'm not a pervert...'_

Kakashi sighed deeply as he nuzzled his face against hers, "I could listen to that every night..."

She felt her heart beating faster at the thought. _what exactly did he mean by that? Every night?_ She looked towards the bed, _and I cant believe Junichi slept through what just happened.. what did just happen?_

 _'Hah! That man just turned you into a pile of drool is what happened...'_ Inner Sakura drawled lazily _._

Obviously her inner self was even more content with what had happened than she was. She turned even more ask him why he had gone so far but he pulled away, walking back to his door. "We almost blew our cover just... we need to be more focused, and even more careful..."

She frowned at his back as he disappeared, _They didn't suspect anything, what was he so worried about?_ He was acting like he was when he first got back to the room again...

She went to her door stopping inside the frame, "Why'd they come to our door? Did they see you? What happened at the warehouse?"

He had already wrapped a towel around his waist as he headed towards to bathroom, shaking his head. "They saw _someone,_ but they don't know it was me. I made a bunch of clones of myself and had them head out in different directions, away from the hotel. I guess this guy is a lot more thorough than I had imagined..."

She looked down, wanting to talk about what just happened, but obviously Kakashi was back into mission mode. He stopped with his hand on the bathroom doorknob, opening it slightly, "Tomorrow well try to find out some more information before we head back, so try to get a good nights rest."

She frowned, "Why are you taking another shower? Are you going back out? You literally just told me to go to sleep..."

He turned as he took a deep breath in, staring at her intently. "Sakura, unlike you, a shower is the only way I'm going to get any sleep tonight."

He stared at her from the bathroom, apparently waiting for a response. _Does he want me to come in there with him?_ She bit her lip, _all I need is for him to say he wants me... but every time I try i feel like its me who wants it even more..._ _I cant trust myself right now..._ she smiled quickly. "Well I'll leave you to your shower then!" and shut the door quickly. She put her ear to the door, sighing with a kind of regretful relief as she heard the water running. She turned, looking to Junichi in the bed, _definitely not sleeping in there tonight..._ and looked to the empty jacuzzi tub by the window... _jacuzzi it is... S_ he slid down into the seat, adjusting her head to try to find a comfy spot to sleep. _Kakashis wrong_... she fidgeted as she remember the feel of his hand creeping down her bottoms, teasing her... _There's no way I'm getting sleep either tonight..._

* * *

He was finally drifting off into sleep, dreaming of a long pink haired Kunoichi... _"Kakashi..."_ he frowned in his sleep, trying to think of anything else, "Kakashi!"

He felt his shoulder being shoved. He groaned tiredly as he opened his eyes to see Sakura staring at him. He blinked slowly as he stared at her. "Yeees?"

She fidgeted, "Junichi is in my bed... I tried sleeping in the jacuzzi but I cant."

He sighed as he rolled over, giving her room where he had been laying. He didn't want to watch her breath the whole night.

 _She could of at least changed..._ "Thanks," she whispered.

"Uh-huh." He didn't turn around, listening to the bed creak as she got in. _I shouldn't have gone into her room... what the hell was I thinking?_ he rolled his eyes to himself _, well I know what I was thinking at the time. I just wanted to hear more of those sweet sweet moans..._ he shut his eyes tightly, _Focus! This guy is absolutely mad..._ Who knows what he would do to Kakashi if he had been caught. He opened his eyes in thought, _And what about Sakura?_ That was not something he even wanted to imagine. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt her arm tentatively sneak across his waist, pulling her body against his. The shower meant nothing now, he felt himself growing inside his boxers. _Think about the crazy man...crazy man..._ her hand went lower, casually rubbing across the line of hair that started thin at his belly button. He felt her lips kiss his back, "Goodnight Kakashi."

He didn't respond, _does she even know what shes doing?_ he sighed evenly, trying to go undetected. _Just one more day... and then I can put some space between us... enough to get control of this._ He felt himself relax. _Just one more day._


	11. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back?

Chapter 11:

One Step Forward, Two Steps Back?

They jumped from roof to roof, following Sai's mice while they scuttled through each house checking for anything suspicious. So far Ino only had to go inside once, carefully linking her mind with the man sleeping inside but finding nothing worth noting. She turned back to Sai, shaking her head and they had left as quietly as they had come in. It was almost 3 am now, hours since they had heard from Kakashi and Sakura. There was a possibility of another threat inside the village but with nothing to go on, and Pakkun adding that it could have been a civilian group they were making no progress. It _was_ entirely possible that they were being overly cautious and they wouldn't find a single person connected to the first incident.

Ino sighed as they continued getting closer to the center of the civilian district, _It's not like I was making any progress myself anyway...  
_

The night before, which had really only been 3 hours ago, she had taken Sai out dancing, hoping to stir something inside him and attempt to seduce him. She had even worn a nice purple crop top and cute frayed white shorts, but he had just sat in a booth on the side of the dance floor, watching everyone but her.

 _Maybe if i hadn't been drinking so much I could have done better..._ she mused, stopping on a roof with Sai as his ink mice scattered through cracks into the house.

Yawning she sat back on her heels, his mice spending more time than usual inside. She stared at him as he rolled out the scroll in preparation, seeming utterly frozen as he waited.

 _Is the mission the only thing he can think about?_

She sighed as her eyes closed tiredly, remembering the situation only hours earlier. After they left the dance club, Sai had taken her to his apartment at her insistent request. Sitting her down on the couch, he had turned on the TV to a stupid movie to play in the background while Ino slept off her drunkenness...

 **Groaning she slowly pulled herself up, looking around until she spotted the tv, a commercial for a kind of saki playing.**

 _ **The movies over...**_

 **"What time is it?..." She mumbled as she looked around for a clock.**

 **"1:33am."**

 **Her head whipped back to the couch, looking to Sai as he sat motionless on the other end of the couch, staring at the TV. She glanced down at herself, noting all the alcohol stains on her shirt as she huffed, _still clothed ... damn it!_**

 **She huffed again as she faced Sai on the couch, completely frustrated with his indifferent attitude.**

 **"Whats your deal?"**

 **He looked at her as he cocked his head to the side, "My deal?"**

 **She waved her hand around as she spoke, "Yes... your deal. Your situation, why are you so...I don't know...weird?"**

 **"Weird." He blinked, saying the word more as a statement than a question, "What do you mean?"**

 **She huffed, "There I was on the dance floor, being all enticing, and the whole time all you were doing is people watching!"**

 **He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his knuckles under his chin as he concentrated, "So by that definition, a person is weird because they don't act on what they see, if indeed what they are seeing is what they want?"**

 **She rubbed her head as she groaned, _I had too much alcohol for this..._**

 **She thought about his sentence harder. "Yes. Exactly."**

 **"Then aren't you the weird one?"**

 **"Me? Why _me_!?"**

 **He smiled at her innocently, as if his answer was irrefutable, "Because every day you watch Shikamaru, the way he moves, especially if he ever bends over or stretches."**

 **She shriveled back, palms up in front of her, _how much watching does he do?!_**

 **"So if your always watching him, then why don't you ever... make a move as they say?"**

 **She stared at him open mouthed as he continued, "Plus your here with me, at an hour in which most people have sex if they aren't sleeping…"**

 **He blinked as if coming to a realization, "Even though you have a ... hard on … for Shikamaru. Ino, do you want me to put my body insi-"**

 **"A hard on?! What the hell!"**

 **She kicked him in the arm, "I don't have a freaking penis Sai! Why the hell did you say that?"**

 **He winced as he tried to shrink away from her kicks, "At that place earlier I heard couple of girls saying-OW-they had a hard on for a guy on the dance floor. I realize they don't have-OW-the same parts, but I just assumed they just meant they liked the way he looked, the way a guy might get excited at the idea of having sex. I think.."**

 **She huffed as she stopped kicking him, drawing her knees up to bury her face.**

 **"Well your right... A-ABOUT THE SAYING I MEAN! Not about Shikamaru..." She shook her head as she looked back up at him, "And no, I don't what you inside me! What's wrong with you?"**

 **She nudged him again, less aggressively now.**

 **"Your just so ... _Ugh_! That was so embarrassing…"**

 **He only stared at her, offering no response.**

 **She sighed, exasperated as she leaned back against the couch, "God, were you always this emotionless?!"**

 **In an instant his face had gone peacefully blank. "Emotions weren't wanted or necessary in Anbu."**

 **She winced slightly, instantly regretting the jab. She at least knew _that_ from what she had gotten out of Sakura when Sai first came to the village. Well Sakura's exact words were _'He's an oblivious, pale, idiot who's from Anbu! What else do you need to know?! Stupid Ino-Pig, wipe that stupid smile off your face! He only called me ugly because ... ugh fuck you!'_**

 **She chuckled slightly, _that had been a fun day..._ She shook her head as she looked back to Sai, "Yea, but what about before Anbu?"**

 **He frowned, "Hm?"**

 **"What were you like before Danzo?"**

 **He looked back at the TV suddenly. "There's nothing to tell about my life before. That me doesn't exist anymore, it couldn't. I don't even remember what he used to feel."**

 **His voice was almost a whisper. _What had Danzo made him go through to get him to this point?_ His brows furrowed as she watched his face struggling with something he was remembering. _Great, I get someone too broken to feel anything for anything or anyone..._ His hands were clenched shut but his face looked confused. Sighing, she not so gracefully shimmied closer to snuggle behind him, _Why do I always end up comforting everyone?_ Sai froze as she adjusted around him.**  
 **"What are you doing?"**  
 **"Shush."**  
 **"Ok…"**  
 **She thought back to a year ago when she had gone to the 24 hour all you can eat buffet for a week straight with Choji while he ate and cried over Ayame. He had fallen hard for the girl only to have her toss him aside two months later. Yet still, they got back together to only go through the same process all over again... And then more recently when Shikamaru and Temari had split, she had simply stayed up with him as he drank at home, him mumbling every so often how troublesome everything was**

 **Sai fidgeted uncomfortably, "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."**

 **She pulled him down in front of her, laying out on the couch as she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling her head against the arm of the couch behind his.**

 **"It's not about what your _supposed_ to do Sai. Its about what you feel, or what you need." ****She sighed, closing her eyes tiredly,** **"Your upset, and the emotion your feeling is 'sad'".**

 **He turned to look at her over his shoulder, "Sad?"**

 **She nodded as he turned his body around to face her, his head mirroring hers on the couch arm. "Why?"**

 **Her mouth tugged to the side in slight annoyance, he sounded like a child that was just starting to learn, always asking why. Clearing her throat, she closed her eyes again. It was a little awkward making eye contact when you were this close to someone, but Sai didn't understand that or didn't care.**

 **"For whatever reason-and you don't have to tell me, thinking about your past makes you sad. And that's OK."**

 **"But-"**

 **"You don't have to fight it, just let it come. It's easier."**

 **She opened an eye, watching him fidget uncomfortably before he spoke softly, "I don't have anything to be sad about."**

 **"Everyone has something to feel sad about. Even if its a stupid goldfish that died. But for you it's probably more intense."**

 **She watched as he swallowed slowly. _Was I getting close?_**

 **"Danzo was bad Sai… He did bad things to you, things that would make anyone sad.."**

 **He stared up at her, eyes wide. "I don't want to feel sad."**

 **She pulled him against her, his face buried under her chin, "Well sucks cause that's the easiest one to feel so it's first."**

 **Her hand went to his back, moving up and down as his chest heaved, though he was still completely silent.**

 **"Sai?"**

 **She moved back to look at him but he pressed his face against her with his hand going around to grip her back. She blinked, _Okay then…_ and then frowned as she felt her chest getting wet. _Is he crying..?_**

 **She sighed as she put her hand into his hair, rubbing it casually.** _ **Well I definitely don't want to seduce him now, that just seems so wrong when he's so broken. She sighed, I guess it can be put off ... until then I'll teach him how to feel again.**_ **She smiled to herself, Sakura may be the better medical nin, but sometimes medicine and chakra couldn't heal what had been broken. It was so quiet and so late the time passed by quickly as she felt her eyes starting to close, listening to Sai's breathing become light and soft as drifted to sleep in her arms.**

 _ **'INO!'**_

 **Her eyes shot open.**

 _ **'Dad?'**_

 _ **'What are you doing right now? Why aren't you home?'**_

 **She blushed, even though she wasn't doing anything bad, her earlier intentions hadn't been so innocent. Her dad in her mind while she thought of sex was something she never wanted to happen... _why is he at my apartment?_**

 _ **'What do you want? I was falling asleep!'**_

 _ **'There's been-What? Falling asleep at whose house?! Tenten is here and so is Hinata, Ino you really don't have that many female fri-'**_

 _ **'DAD!'**_

 **She could imagine him sighing before he spoke again,** _ **'You're right, it doesn't matter, you need to come to the hokage's office now. We received word from Kakashi that there could still be a threat in the village. Shikamaru and Choji are already here.'**_

 **The Hokage's office was far from Sai's apartment. Almost as far as Kakashi's.**

 _ **'It will be a while, what's going on?'**_

 _ **'Why?! Are you that indecent?! What are you doi-'**_

 _ **'Just tell me what I need to do, dad!'**_

 ** _'Ino,'_ Inoichi's voice had gotten serious, _'There's a chance someone in the village could try to harm us again. If there's someone in this village who knows something that could hurt us they won't let it go willingly. We could have Ibiki go around knocking on doors but we don't want to cause a panic. You need to use our jutsu to enter the minds of anyone who has just recently come into the village and see what they know. Can you do that?'_**

 _ **'Of course I can, I'm not as good as you but I can do it.'**_

 _ **'Good, that's good...'**_

 **She heard him clear his throat in her head, _God he's probably blushing like a freaking idiot right now..._**

 _ **'So, ahh ... Ino, whose hous-'**_

 _ **'Goodbye dad!'**_

 **She shut the link between them before he could pry anymore, _God he could be so nosy!_ Their telepathic communication was both a blessing and a curse. She shook Sai lightly on the shoulders.**

 **"Sai we need to go. We need to check houses to see if anyone knows more than they should about the explosion."**

 **"Okay." He got up quickly, hiding his face as he got his things together.**

 **"I'm ready."**

 **She hugged him from behind as he walked to the door, stopping him as she laid her head against his back.**

 **"And that feeling your feeling right now is called embarrassment. You don't have to hide all the time ya know." She smiled against his back.**

 **"Were friends.."**

 **She walked around him to stick her tongue out at him, "And friends care."**

"Ino?"

She blinked as her eyes refocused on the voice speaking to her. Sai stared at her as he squatted on the roof putting his scrolls away. His head cocked to the side as he stared at her confused. "Are you okay?"

She frowned, "Yea I'm fine, I was just thinking. What is it?"

"We've checked this whole section of the village, nothing seems out of the ordinary."

"Hmmm.."

She closed her eyes, reaching out for her father. _'Dad?'_

 _'What is it?'_ He sounded busy.

 _'We didn't find anything. There's nothing out of the ordinary either about any of the people who recently moved in as far as we can tell.'_

 _'Okay, that's fine.'_

 _'Whats going on?'_

 _'We found someone.'_

 _'Really?! Who?'_

 _'Just come to the Intelligence Division, quickly.'_

* * *

"Whats going on?"

Choji turned as Ino and Sai entered.

"Ibiki and Inoichi are in there with some guy Inoichi said knew something."

"So they actually found somebody?"

"Apparently. But he didn't know much about the explosion."

"H-he knew something about the other members in the gang though..."

Sai watched as all eyes turned to Hinata, her face going red at all the attention.

He smiled easily at Hinata, pondering to himself, _I wonder what method she's taking to try and win their mission..._

His eyes turned to Ino as she talked to her old Team members, fully engrossed in the task at hand. _I thought I understood her approach.._. He looked to Naruto, his eyes on Hinata as she chimed in softly with her opinion every so often. _Maybe she's already started? Naruto's_ _staring at her as if he has no idea that theres anything else going on,_ Sai shrugged _, he always looks like that though..._

"Well I think I'm going to go home now, I've done my part."

Sai turned to see Shikamaru headed for the door, Choji nodding his agreement as he followed. Shikamaru glanced lazily at Sai as he headed closer. _Why is he looking at me? What's an appropriate response?_

Sai smiled rather largely and Shikamara frowned questioningly as he walked past. _Wrong..._ Choji smiled worriedly, walking quickly. _Maybe I should go with Gais approach..._ Choji gasped as Sai threw his hand in his face in a thumbs up gesture, winking at him. Choji's eye twitched as he walked by. _Wrong again..._

"Honesty Inoichi, you think he would have known more."

"Well whoever is in charge isn't stupid unfortunately."

Choji and Shikamaru stopped at the door as Inoichi appeared with Ibiki following behind him.

"So?" Shikamaru said impatiently as the two older men continued amongst themselves.

Ino elbowed him, "Could you wait a sec?! Your beds still gonna be there waiting for your lazy butt when you get home..."

He grumbled as he looked back to Ibiki. "Sorry..."

He nodded as he started, "There is a group of civilians and a small number of ninja who seem to not like any ninja that has a moderate amount of power. Ninja that have special attacks or powers that other people cannot have, or even having a massive amount of chakra. They don't seem to have a name for themselves so far either."

Inoichi turned towards the group, "They orchestrated the attack against Tsunade, but they didn't tell this person much. He's not very important as far as rank goes. I've been through his entire mind and Ibiki tried his hand, but he doesn't know if or when another attack will be made, he's only supposed to watch. There's another person in the village but he doesn't know who. Ibiki and I will keep looking, you guys can go home now. But make sure to be aware of anything suspicious."

Hinata looked to Ino who was yawning loudly as she quickly headed towards the door, "Thank god this is over!"

"Ino!"

"What?"

Inoichi rubbed the back of his head as Ibiki, Hinata, Neji, Naruto and Tenten filed out.

"What do you mean 'what', where were you?"

Sai cocked his head as Shikamaru and Choji lingered, hovering by the door as they watched Sai. _Is that why they were staring at me? Because Ino was with me beforehand?_ He raised an eyebrow as he continued thinking to himself, _For having no brothers, Ino had plenty of guardians..._

Ino looks at her father incredulously as she crossed her arms over her chest, "That's pretty private, I'm an adult you know!"

"You're still my daughter..."

"Ugh! I was at a friends house."

 _Friend.. There was that word again..._ He remembered how she had hugged him, made him feel. _That would have been the opportune moment for her to strike... yet all she seemed to want...was..._ his eyes searched the floor for the answer as his thoughts trailed off. _What did she want?_

"Who, Ino?"

She cleared her throat, "I was with Sai, we went out dancing and I was too drunk to go home on my own so he kindly took me to his house. I was sleeping off the drunkenness on his couch. Happy?"

"And where were you?" Inoichi turned his cold gaze towards Sai, who didn't budge. He looked to Ino, _she looks embarrassed... All she wanted was for me to understand myself... If I'm a friend I should help clear everything up..._

He smiled, cocking his head as he answered as Ino lunged towards him him, "Sai don't ans-"

"I was laying with Ino,"he smiled innocently, "She made me ... Feel better. She's very good at that."

Inoichi sputtered as his face got red, "What are-"

"You should be proud of her. Although it kinda got messy, I got her chest all wet with my-AHHHHHHG!"

Inoichi grabbed him by his neck and was shaking him furiously while Ino tried to pull his hands away. "Dad you freak! Stop!"

"Tears..." Sai chocked out weakly. Inoichi stopped, and his eyes narrowed as he used his jutsu to enter Sai's mind. Images of Ino hugging him to her flashed before Sai's eyes, **_'your upset and emotion your feeling is sad.'_** He cringed as the memory that she had brought up appeared before his eyes again,

 _ **'Don't cry!' Shin coughed, facing the ground, 'Didn't I tell you to kill your emotions?'**_

But back then the tears had come anyways, and again when she held him. Inoichi let go of Sai, having confirmed his story. Heat crept up Inoichi's neck as he cleared his throat, smiling apologetically, "Sorry, heh... Daughters ya know?"

"Not really.." Sai coughed, looking up from the ground. His skin crawled as he looked to Shikamaru, and Choji. _Is this why Ino never seemed to never have the same guy on her arm?_

He blink as he looked up to Ino. "Ino, is this why your always single?"

Inoichi harrumphed triumphantly as Ino smacked Sai on the head, "Idiot!" and then smacked her father on the arm, "The both of you! I'm going home right now, and telling mom what you just did to me!"

 _Did to you?_ Sai thought.

Inoichi scrambled out the door after her as she grabbed both Shikamaru and Choji by the backs of their collar, "W-wait Ino, don't be so cruel! You wouldn't do such a thing to your poor father... would you?"

Sighing as he got up, Sai started home, Shins last words in his head, **_'Go! And live for me too.'_**

He frowned as his hands squeezed shut, _how can I live for you when I don't know how to live life for myself?_

* * *

"What are you still doing going this way Naruto?"

"E-Eh?"

Naruto glanced away as Neji narrowed his eyes. _What the hell do I say?!_ He had wanted to talk to Hinata but hadn't gotten a chance since eating at Ichiraku yesterday. He figured he could walk her home and a get a minute alone, but Neji had moved in between the two.

"B-But Tentens still here too..." he pouted, "Why does she get to stay?"

Tenten jumped, going slightly red, "Ahh m-my house is actually this way so..."

Naruto stared at Neji as he watched Tenten walk ahead of them now, getting farther as she practically power walked away. Neji whipped his head to Naruto, glaring at him. He winced under Neji's gaze, _what the hell?! I didn't do anything!_

He rubbed the back of his head, thinking of excuses, "I ah... there's... food... ramen?..." his eyes squinted as he trailed off looking into the distance. Neji stared at him incredulously, "At 3 am Naruto?"

Naruto stuck his mouth out, about to defend himself when he heard giggling. He peered around Neji, blushing as he saw Hinata covering her smiling mouth. _God, I'm making a fool out of myself! How could this possibly be any worse?_ His mind raced, eager to display worse scenarios;

 _'Neji! Let me have a moment with Hinata.' Neji threw his hand in front of Hinata as he backed up, disgust playing on his face. 'Never! I will protect your virtue with my life Lady Hinata!' And then clan loving Neji threw himself at Naruto, "GENTLE FIST, 8 TRIGRAM 64 PALM!"_

 _Or_

 _'Hinata! I need to speak with you... In private!' Her hands went before her as she paled, 'P-Private?' The back of her hand went to her forehead as she passed out, falling into Neji's arms as he dropped to his knees. Neji turned to Naruto, tears flowing, 'You are forever banned from ever laying eyes on Lady Hinata! FOREVER I SAY!' Naruto fell to his knees, reaching a hand into the sky, 'NOOOOOO!'_

He shook his head as he wiped a hand down his face, _God so dramatic! I just want to feel that feeling again.._. he remembered earlier that day, the two of them eating at Icharaku as the sat quietly across from each other, focused on their meals...

 **Before he knew it he was finished and Hinata was getting up. He shut his eyes, _God I didn't even say anything! How long have I been waiting for a chance like this?!_**

 **"G-Goodbye naruto..."**

 **He felt her breath on his cheek, _I_ _s she going to kiss me on the cheek!?_ His head whipped around in shock, only to make her lips connect with his. She had gone entirely red as they stared at each other, lips pressed together. He felt her lips begin to tremble and the next second she ran away, arm over her face. He sat there frozen, staring into space. Blinking absently, his hand raised to trace his lips, still feeling hers against his, "Hinata..."**

"Naruto?" Neji was staring at him, annoyed now. He looked around, they had reached the Hyuga complex. _Damn!_ All he wanted was to kiss her goodbye properly this time, while he still had courage to do it.

"Hey N-Neji... do you think you could go inside?"

Hinata blushed as Neji stared from him to her, hands going to his hips. "Why...?"

He chuckled nervously... "Geesh Neji, your acting like a parent."

"I'm not leaving Lady Hinata alone with someone dangerous in the village Naruto."

He sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Your're so cruel ... I'm capable Neji."

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Capable or not, there's sti-"

"There you are, we've been waiting a while for you to come home."

They all looked to the gate to see Hiashi standing with the elders, along with a man and woman Naruto hadn't seen before.

Hinata stepped forward, her hands together as she looked down, "I'm sorry father, it just took longer than expected."

Hiashi nodded, "I was actually referring to Neji."

Naruto looked to Neji, catching the confused look on his face.

"Me? What for...?"

Hiashi looked to Naruto, "What are you doing here?"

 _What was with all the questions?! I couldn't even tell Neji and now her freaking dad is here?!_ Naruto chuckled nervously, "W-who me? Oh j-just hanging out with my good friend Neji...!" He threw an arm around Nejis neck, pulling him in. "B-Besties for life, right Neji?!"

Hiashi shook his head, dismissing Naruto. "Neji, do you remember what we talked about? About your social life?"

"He's a harmless idiot-"

Hiashi frowned, motioning for the woman to come forward. Her hair was an incredibly pale blonde and incredibly voluminous as it came down in full waves to the middle of her upper arm.

"This is Kurosawa Reiko, you may not see it, but she has the byakugan like we do..." He cleared his throat softly as he glanced towards the elders, "I suggest you get to know her very well, Neji."

Naruto felt Neji tense under his arm. What the hell is wrong with him?

Hinata's quite voice spoke up, "Father, i-is this really nece-"

"No, its fine." He shrugged off Naruto's arm, smiling as he stepped towards the woman.

"Its nice to meet you." He reached out his hand towards her, and she put her own in his, staring at him with wide pale blue eyes.

 _What the hell? Why was she looking at him like that?_ He looked to Neji, _what the hell is up with him?_ He watched as the group walked back into the complex.

"Naruto..."

He looked to Hinata, glad to finally have a moment alone, _Maybe something funny to lighten the mood?!_

"Uh... Heh heh... Looks like Neji's got his eyes set on someone finally. It's about time ! Heh ... Any longer and he would have been alone forever!"

He smiled as he looked to Hinata, but her lips were pressed tight as she started towards the complex. _Was it something I said? Maybe a joke wasn't right ..._

"Hinata, I-I ... Uh..."

"Why now?..." she whispered as Neji and the other clan members disappeared.

 _What is she talking about?_ Her eyes closed, tears threatening to spill out. He reached to grab her hand, _maybe just holding her hand-_

"I-I think you should go..."

His heart sank as he dropped his hand. _Why?..._

"Bye, Naruto.." she whispered as she walked quickly into the compound. He stood frozen long after she shut the gate. Finally he turned, walking slowly back towards center of the village. "What the hell..."

He put his hands in his pocket as he kicked a rock. _Did I just misread everything?_ After all, she had only taken him home to keep him from spending the night outside... And it was his fault she ended up kissing him... _Naruto you big dummy. She doesn't care about you like that, no one does_... The people in the village accepted him for what he was only after he had saved their lives. Before that they had all hated him. But Hinata had been different.

"She said she loved me... " He muttered softly, remembering how she risked her life in the middle of the battle with Pain. He hadn't acted on it, afraid he might have misunderstood her feelings. _I guess I was right._ She only thought of him as a friend. He sighed, _a life on constant friendship. Kakashi seemed pretty happy... It must not be so bad ..._ He was deep in his thoughts as he walked through the civilian district getting close to his apartment. He stopped, sniffing the air. _Ichiraku!_ He smiled as he walked in to the small ramen restaurant, pushing the morbid thoughts back. _At least there was ramen right ?_

Teuchi waved a hand over his head, as he continued to stock items, "We're closed..."

"Awww, that's too bad..."

He turned around, smiling when he recognized the voice, "Oh Naruto! You know, if your showing up at this hour I think I'm obligated to say you have a problem..."

Naruto put a huge grin on as he sat down." Hehe, It's not like that, I was actually just going home from a late mission..." He scratched his head as he squinted, "I think my subconscious lead me here..." _Is this my comfort food?_

Teuchi laughed heartily as he headed into the back, "Just wait a minute, I'll have your favorite ready for you."

He nodded, looking down at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs. It was so much easier to chase after someone you knew didn't want you. This definitely hurts way more than when Sakura smacks me for teasing her about dates... He closed his eyes as he sighed, thinking morbid thoughts of being a lonely old man before a bowl clattered down before him. His mouth opened in a wide smile, feeling himself almost drool.

"Miso Ramen! With extra pork!" Teuchi folding his arms over his chest, proud of Naruto's reaction to his Ramen.

"Thanks!" He didn't wait for it to cool, digging right in. Teuchi cleared his throat, "So, how are things going with that Hyuga girl, hmmmm?"

Naruto choked as tried to swallow, "U-Umm..." he stared into the bowl, "There's nothing going on..."

"Ehhh?" Teuchi placed his hands on the bar leaning in, "I saw that little kiss... don't you lie to me Naruto..."

Naruto looked away, not wanting to think about that moment, "It didn't mean anything Teuchi... it was an accident..."

"Hmm, I agree that it was probably an accident, but that girl has been head over heals for you for a LONG long time, Naruto."

He sighed as he leaned back, "Yea that's what I was thinking, I mean ever since two years ago-ACK!"

Teuchi grabbed Naruto's face, pulling him close, "Naruto you ramen loving idiot! That girl has been in love with you since the academy! Maybe even before then, hell I don't know!"

He let go of him as he shrugged, "All I know is that that kind of love for someone cant be deterred after once incident."

Naruto frowned, "She asked me to leave though...I was gonna be all romantic too..." he pouted, "I might have even kissed her..."

Teuchi laughed at Naruto's sad face, "Well what was going on? Can't you read a situation?!"

Naruto frowned thinking back to earlier... _I guess something weird was going on with Neji. I hardly ever see the Hiashi, let alone their elders..._

"So what are you saying? What should I do?"

Teuchi smiled, "Show her you that you care for her as much as you do my ramen!"

Naruto gawked at him, "Haaaah? How do I do that?!" He fidgeted as he felt his face heat up, "The only thing you can do with ramen is eat it..."

"Not in that way Naruto!" Teuchi shook his head, "I'm sure you'll figure it out..." He walked to the back of the store, turning his head back. "Anyway when your done, put that in the sink and turn the lights out. I'm going to bed."

He swallowed as he watched Teuchi disappear. He wanted Hinata to understand how he felt... _what can I do?_ He looked down into the bowl at the last bits of his ramen, blinking as the light bulb went off. _That's perfect_! He finished off the ramen, lifting the bowl to drink the juices.

"Ahhh!"

He licked his lips as he hopped over the counter, going in the back to put the bowl away. Turning, he flicked the lights off on his way out, standing outside the ramen shop with his hands on his stomach. _What kind of place would have that kind of thing though?_ He frowned as he started to jog home, _I don't think they'd have that in this village..._ He yawned sleepily, _maybe after a few hours of sleep... And then!_ he blushed, remembering how her lips felt against his, and then how she had left so quickly afterwards. He smiled to himself, _I wont give up that easily Hinata!_


	12. Bad Timing

**Hey guys sorry for the long hiatus! I seriously have been incredibly busy! Ive had 3 job changes, moved 3 times, JUST finished planning a wedding, and taking care of a mentally sick family member. So even though I'm back I wont be updating as frequently as I had been, which I think was at a chapter a week. Sorry :(**

 **One thing that I changed (hopefully for the better), is that I'm going to start putting flashbacks in a bold so that its easier to tell when a person is remembering an event and when it is the present.**

 **-06/07/16  
**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Bad Timing

 _So he doesn't remember..._

She lifted her eyes from her bowl, watching his face as he pushed his fork around his plate. _He's barely eating..._ Reiko closed her eyes as she sighed, her head slumping in her hand. _How could he forget something like that?_ She stirred her spoon in the bowl of soup before her, completely lost in thought and just as uninterested in eating. _Maybe that's what you go through living every day of your life as a ninja..._ She shook her head _, I guess its better that he doesn't remember me, I can remind him another time..._ All that mattered now was that they were together and nothing was going to get in her way.

Straightening on the floor cushion beneath her, she cleared her throat as she looked up at him, "So ... who were you talking to last night?"

He blinked, frowning in confusion as he met her eyes, "What?"

"Well... it's just that last night I didn't _really_ get to introduce myself... considering it was so late after you got back. I thought maybe you would still be awake so I came to your room but I heard another voice..."

"Oh." He looked back to his plate as he paused.

"Another person who was with me on the mission last night, they just had some extra information about someone we were looking for, nothing important."

He looked up at her smiling softly, and she quickly mirrored his, "Oh, okay."

She wanted to believe that but it just didn't make sense. When she had stopped by his door she definitely heard another voice, but they were arguing... She looked down, rethinking what what she had heard last night;

 _ **'I told you this would happen Neji...'**_

 _ **'I can fix this, I-'**_

 _ **'How? You couldn't even tell Hiashi before and now your gonna tell this girl too? Like I said before, I'm not gonna sit around and watch some other girl get to walk around town on your arm. Would you? What does yesterday even mean-'**_

 **Reiko frowned, hearing only silence following the abrupt interruption,** ** _maybe it wouldn't hurt to peak._** **..**

 ** **'It means everything to me... and you know that.'****

 **Her thought was cut short as she heard Nejis voice again, softer this time after the silence.**

"Hinata!"

She blinked, startled by Neji's outburst. She followed his eyes as he waved an arm, turning to see his cousin _._ She watched as the sleek black haired woman looked incredibly uncomfortable as she walked over. _She really must be shy... I don't think she had spoken much at all last night either, especially to me..._ Hinata walked over to the table, politely declining the space next to Neji at the low table. _Why do I get the feeling she doesn't exactly like me?_ Hinata smiled slightly as she nodded towards Reiko, "Good Morning Kurosawa-san, Neji."

Reiko smiled easily, mirroring her shy approach, "Good morning, and please don't hesitate to call me Reiko. After all were going to be practically family soon..."

"O-ok, " Hinata started, nervously pointing her fingers together, "Um... well anyways I'm a little busy this morning, so I can't join you for breakfast. Sorr-"

"Doing what?" Neji interjected, an eyebrow raised, "Since when do you not eat breakfast?"

Hinata blushed as she backed up, "Busy w-with different t-things..."

Neji eyed her narrowly, leaning into the table, "Does this have anything to do with Naruto? Why was he even with us last night? He doesn't live anywhere close to us."

She reddened under the pressure, putting her hands before her, "N-no! Nothing to do with him at all! There's j-just... other things that I need to do! L-like go-"

"Neji," Reiko interrupted quietly as she leaned across the low table to put her hand over his, "You shouldn't question someone like that, she's entitled to a little privacy. Even if she is the heir."

Reiko smiled sweetly towards the heir, who looked slightly relieved but still uncomfortable. Hinata fumbled her goodbyes, turning to run out of the dining room before Neji could hound her with more questions. She looked back to Neji who was staring at his hand on the table where hers had been covering his. _What is wrong with everyone?_ she fumed inwardly, _this isn't the worst thing that could happen!_

She took a deep breath as she raised from her place to go around the table to sit next to Neji, taking his hand between hers, "I'm sorry... Neji. I wish I could change this-" _no I don't_ "-but I can't. What I know though, is that I can be everything you need," she squeezed his hand as she continued, "I can only imagine how you were treated because you happen to be born to Hiashis b-er... to the branch family."

She held her breath as he looked up at her, staring intently. _Did he catch that?_

"E-everyone knows how the Hyuga clan works..." He turned away as she continued, "This wouldn't have happened if we weren't _fated_ to be together, something that has been decided long before we could ever know."

He shook his head softly, "No, you _are_ capable of changing your fate. I learned that a long time ago."

"And how have you changed yours?" She said softly, feeling him stiffen next to her. _That was stupid of me... be gentle, don't push him away...!_

"Instead of trying to change your fate, why not go with it and make it the best it can be? I can make you happy, and in doing so you, make your clan happy as well."

"Why should I care what they want? This is my life."

"What about my life and my happiness?"

"you cant possibly want this, you've never even met me before."

 _But I have met you before!_ And this was the best thing she could ever hope for out of her life, but she couldn't tell him that. "Being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. For the longest time I thought my life was going to be an endless spiral of torture until I died. _And then that day... you changed everything.._ " But things change and now I'm here, with you, because of fate."

She watched him as his eyes stared ahead, seemingly into the future. Is he even listening?

He slowly pulled his hand out of hers, looking to her as he rose, "I'm sorry, I have a lot to do today."

she rose quickly to stand with him, smiling to lighten the dark mood of the conversation, "I do as well! I'm hoping to find a place where I can be useful.."

He smiled as he started walking out into the hallway, Reiko quickly following to walk at his side. He cleared his throat as he looked to her, "How tall are you?"

"Huh, um... 5'7? Her head tilted in curiosity, "Why?"

He shook his head, "No reason, just curious."

"How tall are you?" she asked as she leaned her head forward.

"6'1."

That's perfect! Most of the men I've known were either my height or shorter!"

"Neji smiled, not looking towards her as he walked faster. They continued together, walking in silence until they reached her room. He turned to her as he bowed slightly, smiling more warmly now that he was departing, "Thank you for accompanying me to breakfast, but I really do need to get going now."

"That's fine. Have a good day, Neji." She leaned forward grabbing his hand lightly as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

He nodded, his smile stiff as he walked away. Leaning against the door she watched as he went, his long hair swaying behind him. _Whoever she is, he must have really felt something for her..._ she shook her head as she went inside, putting the guilty thoughts aside. Already she had put away all her clothes in her closet, most of her necessities on the counter in bathroom. As she picked out clothes from the closet she thought about the situation, I _t's not my fault he's been keeping her hidden, there's obviously a reason he did so I'm not going to feel bad about this!_ Throwing the black sleeveless and cropped turtle neck on the bed with the high waisted black leggings she picked, she removed her own clothes and placed them neatly in her laundry basket. _What's not to like about me? I'm pretty, and I can be whoever he wants. I'm good at adapting, I had to be back then._ When she was finished she grabbed the blue sleeveless overcoat dress off the hook on the back of the door, throwing it on over her outfit. She took a moment to rub the white faux fur that hung off her shoulders, lining the top of the coat and the bottom. She snapped the two loose chains that extended from one edge of the long leg slit to the other edge, and then grabbed the slim breastplate, slipping it over the coat until it sat in the middle, the faux fur popping above it. Sighing as she entered the bathroom she watched her image as she reached behind her to put on the attached hoodie of the faux fur. _You will forget Neji, I swear it._ Her eyes narrowed as she looked down to her hands where his hand been, remembering the feel. His hands weren't soft but they were warm _... I need to focus on the goal, but I need to find out who this girl is..._ _And I bet Hinata knows who..._

* * *

 _I'm such an idiot!_

Hinata walked swiftly through the village, completely focused on her destination. _Naruto probably thinks I hate him..._ She walked faster. There had been too much going on to talk to Naruto. The timing couldn't have been worse... _They just needed time to think about what they really wanted and needed from each other._ Hinata may be shy but she was still a hopeless romantic and refused to believe this was it for her closest friends. _Neji deserves someone he loves !_ _And Tenten..._ she slowed her walk as the thought set in. _Did she know yet?_ That morning she had spotted Neji and Reiko eating breakfast together, and the sight hurt more than it should have considering she wasn't involved. _I just couldn't imagine having to see Naruto with someone el-stop! This isn't about me_! She rounded a corner, completely enwrapped in her own thoughts to notice a boy her age rounding the corner just as fast, narrowly missing her. _Neji had been practically begging me to come sit with them but i wont be okay with this!_ Hinata frowned stubbornly, she didn't want to get to know her. She sighed as she continued walking, _she seems nice ... But I can't accept this just yet... Not when I know how Neji really feels._ She stopped before Narutos apartment at the bottom of the steps, frozen... _I came her to apologize for not properly saying goodbye, but what do I say after that? S_ he took a step back, already wishing she hadn't come. Shaking her head of the doubts she firmly climbed the steps, _I cant keep running from what I want! That's not who I am anymore..._ She took a deep breath as she scaled the last step, thinking of ways to apologize. Quietly but quickly she knocked on the door, waiting anxiously. _No answer..._ she thought as she let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. _He has to be home... It's only 9 ... He always sleeps in..._ She looked over her shoulder, fidgeting as she watched the people walking in the street. It was still early in the morning so the town wasn't at its usual hustle and bustle but all the shops would be getting ready to open soon. She turned back to the door, _Is he ignoring me?_ She leaned over the left side of the railing to look at the Yamanaka flower shop next door. _God... Did he have to live so close to Ino? I know this studio was cheap but it's in the middle of a ton of shops...Who knows what Ino would think if sees me at Narutos..._ She knocked again faster this time. _Get up already!_ She poked her index fingers together, _I could always take a look inside really quick..._ Already she felt her self reddening at the thought of spying, _but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if its just to check if he's home or not..._ She closed her eyes as she activated her byakugan.. _Please don't be naked..._

After a moment she cracked an eye open, looking into the tiny studio apartment. It was messy as usually, the kitchen littered with instant ramen,and looking to the right she could see clothes all over the bed. _He really isn't home_... She frowned, _Why would he be up at this hour? Especially after just being up that morning with everyone ..._ Turning to run back down the stairs quickly, her mind reeled, _What could be so important to him that he-_

"Hinata?"

Frozen as her foot hovered before the last step she turned slowly, seeing Ino staring at her quizzically with a fresh pot of flowers in her hands. She placed the pot down and wiped her hands together as she took a few steps into the street, "What are you doing here?"

Huh? I-I um ... I just-"

Ino's eyed went wide as she looked up the stairs, "OMG, did you spend the night at _Narutos_ ?! You naughty _naught_ -"

"I-I did nothing like that!" She fumbled as she came around the stairs, "I was j-just wondering if he was home..."

"Ah huh... Soo..." she smiled devilishly as she ran over to Hinata, pulling her back towards the shop, "Since you haven't spent the night, how _IS_ it going?"

She sighed, relieved at her wording... _At least she didn't ask if he spent the night with me... I would never be able to lie about that..._

"Have you kissed him yet..?"

She looked at the different flowers as she walked through the shop, reaching the family living room to sit down on the floral couch.

"N-no...,"Hinata started, blushing quickly. She hadn't meant to kiss him, but it still happened... "Well ... I mean-"

"I'm not talking about a kiss on cheek, I'm talking sloppy, wet, real-"

"How are you and Sai?!" Hinata blurted, hands in fist on her knees, _I don't want to share that moment...not yet..._

Ino sighed as she leaned in the doorway that separated the shop and their home, "It's not. He's completely oblivious, kinda like how Lee is but a thousand times worse. I swear Sakura probably has it the easiest..."

"What do you mean? Kakashi's so quiet, and completely mysterious...And not only that, he used to be ..." Hinata blushed again as she continued quietly, "he used to be her sensei..."

"Hah!" Ino laughed as she began trimmed a bonsai tree that sat on a slim table against the wall across from Hinata, "That was years ago Hinata, and plus he's simple really. Your basic closet pervert just like Sakura is..."

She eyed Hinata, "You know I once came home to find her past out, with _ICHA ICHA_ laying on her stomach."

Hinatas eyes widened, "B-but she's always getting on Kakashi and especially N-Naruto when they talk about those books or do something perverted like that..."

Ino nodded as she turned back to the plant triumphantly, "Like I told you, she's a closet pervert.."

Hinata giggled as she covered her mouth.

"And you know what else?"

Hinata looked at Ino expectantly, "That same day when she came home I asked where she had been all last night and the morning right? _And get this_. She had spent the _entire night_ at Kakashi's.. This was right after the whole pain thing-"

"Sh-She was probably healing him..." Hinata interrupted, not wanting to assume anything dirty, "He hates going to the hospital you know.."

Ino waved her hand as she continued, "Yes, yes, but when I went into her room to get her clothes-because I'm such a good friend and was about to do laundry-and I go in and she's already in the bathroom changing her clothes, old clothes on the floor. Listen Hinata. There was _no_ bra and underwear in that pile of clothes... I know what she had been wearing because before all that shit went down she had taken the _longest_ bath ever so I eventually had to go in to use the bathroom. So while she was in the tub and I saw the panties she was going to put on after, they were plain white with a little heart!"

"Ino!H-"

"I knoooow!" Ino squealed. " _GOD,_ I've been dying to tell someone that. But did you here me? They weren't THERE in that pile when she came home!"

"D-do you think... They ... " Hinatas face grew bright red as she tried to find the words.

"Well when I asked her about it she just said she hadn't worn them home because she had sat in the bath with Kakashi while she healed him and they were still wet..."

"T-that sounds like something she would do..."

"Yea but don't you wonder if that's the end? If they stayed on the whole time in the bath? _Hmmm_? I mean ever since then she's stayed the night more than occasionally.. and I've even seen Kakashi here in the middle of the night... Although sometimes on the couch. That's how it's been for the past 5 years...Ugh though! Like _sure_ Kakashi-"

"Ino, I thi-"

"Come right in why don't you? And _sureeee_ eat all the good food, it's totally cool..."

Ino went off on a rant as Hinata looked to the door, "Ino you have a guest ..."

"He hardly talks to me, just reads that stupid book and watches Sakura's dumb shows!"

She waved her hands in the air dramatically, "Plus his stupid 'Yo.' And takes up all the fucking hot water, that rat bastard." Her foot tapped aggressively as she picked at the bonsai, which was starting to look a bit sparce

"Hello.. ?" Someone called from the front room.

"Oh hold on Hinata, looks like someone's here, I'll be right back."

Hinata giggled as Ino tied on her apron and put her hair up, heading to the front room. _At least I know Ive got it pretty bad... Sakura is so oblivious..._ She smiled to herself as Ino walked out of view, _Sakura..._ _What are you getting yourself into?_

"Hello!"

Hinata sighed as she listened to the two talk in the front room, _I'm probably back to square one with naruto..._

"Hi, I was just admiring these lovely flowers!"

She frowned, _That sounds like that woman..._ She activated her byakugan, seeing the pale haired blonde smiling brightly at Ino. _It is Reiko ..._

"Well thank you, my family takes great pride in all of them. How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to come around get to know everyone, I actually just got here last night."

"Well welcome then! This is the Yamanaka flower shop, and I'm Yamanaka Ino!"

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Kurosawa Reiko. I was honestly just walking around to get to know to the village while most everyone was still home, although there seems to be a lot of couples sneaking around..."

Hinata watched as Ino leaned forward eagerly, "Really? What did they look like?! What were they doing?!"

Reiko laughed as she looked at Ino mischievously, "I think we'll be good friends..."

 _Who is this woman? She acted completely different in front of Neji and me..._

"Oh you probably haven't met Hinata yet!"

Sighing, Hinata walked out to stand next to Ino quietly as Ino nodded towards her, "This is Hyuga Hinata."

Reiko smiled brightly, "I know. Uh... I hope you know I wasn't really following you so much as wondering who you hung out with. I don't know anyone else here and you're hardly ever home it seems..."

Ino smiled wickedly at Hinata, "Oh is she? Where do you spend most of your time these days Hinata?" Ino frowned as she looked back to Reiko, her words setting in, "Wait, why are you staying at the Hyuga complex?"

Reiko looked from Ino to Hinata, "Oh you havent said anything?"

Hinata smiled embarrassingly, "I-I... I didn't think it was my place to tell anybody..."

Tell me _what?"_ Ino asked impatiently.

Hinata smiled forcefully, "Reiko is going to be part of our family soon, Neji and Reiko have been promised to each other."

Inos jaw dropped, "Holy crap! Omg. OH MY GOD. Sakura is not going to believe this!"

Reiko laughed as she talked with Ino, neither noticing as Hinata slipped out into the street, groaning inwardly. _If Tenten didn't know now, she would by the end of the day._

* * *

"Uggggh..." He groaned, _so bright..._

Kakashi peered though squinting eyelids to see light pouring into the room through the glass patio door. Did this place just not believe in waking up happy? _I miss my own bed..._ He smiled lazily as he flipped onto his back, hiding the light with an arm over his eyes thinking of his room. _It's so dark and the bed is so big I can stretch out without touching Sa-_ his eyes shot open. _Sakura._ _She's probably looking a complete mess for all the moving she did last night. Clothes most likely twisted about._ His mind ran away with all the possibly images of a sleep tousled Sakura. He swallowed as he slowly turned his head, seeing a blank space where Sakura had been. He sat up looking around. The bathroom door was closed, and again his mind went to work dragging up heat fueled imagery. _She's probably in the shower right now... completely dripping wet-stop_! He shook his head as he listened closely. Nothing... she wasn't in the shower. _Thank god..._ he thought, falling back against the bed. _It's probably best ... I can't even think straight..._ It was never fun waking up with morning wood AND exhausted. _I'm just gonna lay here and until it goes away..._

He laid staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours thinking of the most awful and disgusting things he could imagine. He sighed, dragging himself out of the bed as he headed to the bathroom, _I don't have time for that._

"What a wonderful morning," he muttered as he undressed, "A couple hours of sleep and a cold shower..."

He flinched as the cold water made contact with skin, _At least there's that buffet..._

* * *

Sakura smiled as she sat down, _What a beautiful morning! I had the best sleep I've had in a very long time ... I wonder if Kakashis up_ she thought as she buttered a bun on her plate. She sighed, _I guess I'm actually glad Kakashi did what he did._ Her legs fidgeted. _I can definitely think clearer... At this point I can probably end the competition, I'm so close!_ She bit her lip, _but whats gonna happen after that? Is he gonna be mad? I guess can deal with that..._

 _'But what if it's not mad hes feeling...?'_

She sighed loudly, rolling eyes as she engaged with her inner self, "What are you going on about now?"

 _'What if he really falls for what your offering Sakura? I mean you basically share everything else with him.'_

"No I don't!"

 _'Are you that dense? Gurl! Your always at his place... Most of the time you even eat dinner together... I mean I wouldn't call ordering in take out a romantic dinner but still! And now your putting the moves on him?! what are you planning on doing exactly if you got him to say he wants you? Just gonna say, HAH GOT YOU! and then run away laughing? you've-although unintentionally-bathed together, you've slept in his bed before although most nights we just fall asleeep on the couch with hi-'_

"What's your point..."

 _'I say it again, we eat together...'_ she continued as if Sakura had not interrupted her, _'sometimes his plate when he's not paying too much attention-'_

"Can you listen to-"

 _'Can you!? He may not have realized it before because you didn't come on to him when you got close in the beginning and he was content to live out a semi-comfortable life of loneliness... and your want to just be close to someone who you thought you could never fall for but lo and behold...'_

"I have NOT fallen for Kakashi were just ... close ... that's ALL. Get it through your stubborn head..."

 _'Why are you lying Sakura? Because its so much easier to pretend you don't feel anything for someone just because don't know how they feel?'_ Inner Sakura frowned as she tapped her imaginary forehead _, 'Yea i guess it is easier if you don't love them so you dont have to go through the whole being tossed aside again and again. Kinda like how Sasu-'_

"Shutup!.."

' _That wasn't nice...You know Sakura, it's really you who has issues wit-_ '

 _"GO AWAY!"_

She pouted as she bit hard into her bun, _I don't have issues...and I'm completely fine with my relationship with Kakashi..._ her mind raced as memories were brought up behind her eyes; numerous nights at Kakashis apartment eating, him gazing around with his usual indifference, another memory of late nights healing deep gashes after arguements about hospital and hospital bedside manner. Another memory of falling into sleep on Kakashis couch, laying against his chest as his arm was wrapped casually around her shoulders, the sappy ending to her favorite romcom playing as she felt her eyes close finally.

 **She shot up on the couch, looking around... the tv was off and Kakashi was nowhere to be found. She looked down at the blanket that covered her. _Kakashi must have done that..._ she pulled the blanket up over her shoulders as she tried to lay back down, shivering... _So cold!_ She got back up, wrapping the blanket around her as she went to Kakashis room, the door open. looking in, she could see he was facing towards the door to the patio, wrapped up to the neck in blankets snoring softly. _How could someone so perverted be so cute? S_** **he tiptoed in, going on her knees as she crawled onto the bed, her knee pushing on an spring, echoed by the classic creaking sound. His head whipped around to stare at her sleepily.**

 **"Kakashi?" She whispered, "Are you awa-"**

 **His head dropped, snoring loudly now. She rolled her eyes, _was that an attempt at being aware of his surroundings?_ Laying down next to him, she unraveled the cocoon he had turned his blankets into, winding her arms under his to go around his chest.**

 **"cold" he muttered drowsily before throwing her arm off him.**

 **Her eye twitched as he shuffled away, sleepily trying to cocoon himself again. _Jerk!_**

 **"If your cold you should have worn more to bed than these stupid icha icha boxers!" She plucked at the waistband letting it snap back against his skin, then pulled at the blankets to shoving them over her as she closed the distance between their bodies. Kakashi made an annoyed sound as he tried rolling away from her cold body, but she only laughed as she rolled with him until she ended on his back as he lay face first into the bed.**

 **"Your waking me up." he said, voice muffled by the pillow.**

 **she bit her lip to keep from laughing, "It's your fault, I need warmth!"**

 **he sighed deeply before shaking her to the right of him, and then raised his body off the bed slightly to pull her against his chest. He yawned as his body spooned hers, "Better?"**

 **She smiled as she closed her eyes, enjoying the heat radiating from his chest and thighs as she snuggled further in, listening to him breath on the side of her face,** **"Better."**

 **"Mmm."**

 **she laughed as she felt his chest vibrate with the sound.**

 **"Goodnight kakashi..."**

 **"Mhmm..."**

She shook her head as the memory faded, hugging her arms in the booth. She closed her eyes, _I don't want more... right?_ But there was no answer from inside her.

* * *

They call this a buffet? "Pfft."

Using a pair of tongues he poked at the scrambled eggs questionably. He thought of the times sakura had late into the night and thus cooked for the both of them in the morning. He smiled as he remembered how tasty everything she made always was, " _That's_ breakfast..." he muttered, tossing a pastry back into its bin.

he sighed as he moved down, taking a slice of bacon, two buns, and a large of amount of taters.

He moved down to the register where a smiling cashier was waiting, "Good morning sir."

"Is it?" he asked casually while smiling.

The cashier stared at him, unsure of what to make of his response. _I guess I could have just said good morning but wheres the mystery and vagueness in that?_ He looked around the eating area as the cashier quickly made change for him. The kitchen seemed to be in the back seperated by a wall but with a long window slit for placing fresher food when needed, a short hallway to the left with double doors at the end that obviously led inside. The buffet eating area seemed to be made of three sections that were all alike, the sides of each section made up of booths while the middle was 4 and 2 seater tables. _Sakuras already in here?_ He spotted her sitting at a booth on the right of the middle section, looking intently at a half eaten bun. Today seems to be a casual day, her hair was in a messy bun and she had thrown on a maroon v-neck with black jean shorts and sandals. Normally he would go over to her and say something witty like _"Your supposed to eat those, not glare at them."_ and then she would get red and instead glare at him as he would casually eat his own, _"See, its easy._ " Sakura was still in her own world as he made his way towards her. as he got close he froze, spotting Keres in a deep conversation with the women he had met the night before just inside the hallway. _Shit_ , _did she figure me out?_ He sat a 4 seater table near the left side of the middle section, as close he dared get but he still couldn't hear them. He casually chewed on a piece of bacon as he felt his left eye swirling, reading their lips;

 _'And you sure it went across the whole eye?'_

He watched as she clicked her tongue impatiently _, 'Yes, why does it matter?'  
_

Keres eyes narrowed as he continued but she didn't waver, ' _Are you sure you just weren't imagining it? You were passed out on the floor next to your bed when I came in."  
_

 _"Yes I'm sure! It was over his ... right eye?_ She tapped her chin as she tried to remember.

 _Wrong..._ Kakashi thought, but it was not like he was going to correct her.

 _'Yes! The right eye I'm sure of it!'  
_

 _'Anything else?'_

 _'Hmmm... he had beautiful eyes-'_

 _'The eye with the scar, was it red?!'  
_

 _She stared at him confused, 'No they were both blue...'_

 _Nothing about my mask?_ Kakashi raised an eyebrow, _I guess she really was too drunk. Either way I better stay out of her sight...  
_

 _'There was no sharingan?'_ Keres continued.

She sighed, exasperated, _'All I know is I wish I hadn't been so drunk, that man was fiiiine.'_

Kakashi chuckled _, well it's a good thing i bought two sets of contacts it seems._ Now his left eye was as brown as his original eye color. _  
_

 _'And then?' Keres prodded.  
_

 _'I woke up in my bed, or on the floor rather...'_ She said smiling sweetly. _  
_

Keres rolled his eyes _, 'God, your such a slut...'  
_

 _'Big brother,'_ she whined _, 'Why are you so mean? honestly, it's ruining my love li-'  
_

 _'Never mind, just take these; I'm going to take a look around but I want you to start with th-'_

"Well well _well_ , look who it is." His eyes blinked to focus on the block in his line of sight, Sakura.

"Sakur- _Aimi_ this really is a bad time..."

She pouted, "Already done with me?"

Sticking her tongue out as reached over to pick off his plate, and he slapped her on the back of her hand before she reached his last piece of bacon.

"What the heck?"

He smiled as he looked around her as she glared at him while rubbing the back of her hand. Keres was going around the tables and booths making friendly conversation with the guests. Sighing he motioned for her to move to the empty seat on his left. _I really don't like being mask less, but I guess it can't be helped..._

"Your Aimi, act like it." he said when she didn't move.

She eyed him warily, confused as he motioned again for her to sit next to him. She got up slowly, still confused as she sat down, "Ok so now what?"

she stared at him with suspicious eyes before quickly shoving his mask underneath his shirt as he buried his face against her neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed, feeling him kissing her neck. She squealed slightly as his hand slipped underneath the table to grip her inside thigh. Her hand grabbed his as he moved higher, "Kakashi-"

"Oh Aimi... If only I had talked to you sooner..."

"What!? W-What the hell-"

"Sorry to bother you two, but-" a voice interrupted.

"I saw you on the dance floor last night, I knew I had to meet you..."

"AHEM!" He felt her face snap up to her left.

"Sorry to bother you two," Keres began again, annoyed. "...but I just wanted to make sure you both are enjoying your stay here?"

He bit her slightly, knowing she was transfixed by the resemblance to Naruto. "Y-Yes...I love it here..."

"That's great... You've been able to experience everything?"

She cleared her throat as Kakashi's hand moved to her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Actually, I was p-planning on going to the spa this afternoon..."

Kakashi smoothed his hand up over her stomach as Keres addressed him, "And your... friend?"

"Huh?" he replied lazily, peeking out from behind her face, making sure he saw his brown right eye. With him knowing what the famous Copy-Nin looked like, he didn't want to give him any reason to make a connection.

He shooed him lazily with his hand, "Yea everything is great, but if you don't mind I'm a little busy."

He saw Keres eye twitch slightly as Kakashi moved back to her neck, sucking on it loudly. Sakura laughed awkwardly as she pushed her shoulder up trying to get him off but he only pressed harder.

" _Well,_ I'll leave you to it then ... Please enjoy the rest of your stay."

kakashi waited as Keres walked away, turning his head slightly to watch him walk out of the buffet towards the rooms. He let go of sakura, who visibly relaxed as he did so. Her hand went to her neck, glaring at him with her face tinted pink, "Why did you have to do all that?"

He raised an eyebrow, "It was really _that_ unbearable? Sakura, that was pretty tame compared to what happened last night."

Her face went red as she turned away, studiously picking at the table. He sighed, _just further confirmation shes just doing this to win._

"I actu-"

"He got pretty close to figuring out who I am." Kakashi interrupted, biting a large bite out of the now cold bun.

She frowned, "Who was that guy? He looked just like Naruto! Except without the facial markings and spiky hair."

Kakashi nodded as he swallowed, " _That_ was Keres, the leader and apparently the manager of this hotel? Who knows what he does in his spare time."

"How do you know that the gang thing isn't what he does on the side?"

"Because Sakura, a man as crazy as him can't do anything normal for extended periods of time."

"In fact, I should probably follow him to see what they're planning." He got up quickly, pulling her along with him.

"Where are we going?" she whispered quietly.

He smiled as he looked around. Some of the members where sitting amongst the regular customers. _Good._ He turned quickly, wrapping a hand around her back as she fell into him.

He cleared his throat loudly, "We're going back to my room, Aimi, where I'm going to do things to that body... that you couldn't have even _imagined_ in your most erotic fantasy."

He raised an eyebrow as he heard a man in the booth behind him choke on whatever he was eating. He started again towards the door pulling her along with him until he heard an amused chuckle from behind him, her hand pulling away.

Oh?"

He blinked as he turned around, her voice throaty and soft.

"Are you?" She teased, "Well I won't believe it until I really _feel_ it."

 _"Oh god can you get a room already?"_ Came a voice from in a booth near them.

She looked at him as she bit a finger, her eyes staring at him lazy but full of confidence. _Where have I seen this face before? She's like a totally different person.._. Kakashi again pulled her forward as he hurried out of the buffet, eyeing the camera as he walked through the hall. _There's no time for these distractions..._ It wasn't really Sakuras fault. She hadn't seen what Keres had done, and this was probably her first mission where she had to spend a lot of time just observing the target instead of taking them head on. Keres was just at the end of the hallway. Kakashi fished his key out his pocket casually as he walked up to his door. She pressed her body against his back, giggling wildly as he turned the door. He pulled them both inside quickly, he had to explain to her how seriou-

"So how much time Kakashi?"

"What?"

"Well your idea was to make it sound like were about to ravage each others bodies, right? So I need to know how much time."

He blinked as she looked at him expectantly, "What.." he said again.

She smiled as she walked over, leaning in. "I need to know how long I have to stay in here _pretending_ so you can sneak around."

He looked at her warily, slowly understanding what she was getting at.

She sighed slowly tracing a finger over his mask, "To put it bluntly, how long would it take you to finish?"

He looked away as his eye twitched, feeling the heat crawl up his neck. _She wants a timeline?! What the hell am I supposed to say?_ He had not expected this... "I.. I uh... Sakura that's... I..." he stared at the ground. _I cant believe it... I don't know what to say..._

Sakura smiled deviously, "Well try to imagine it Kakashi, me laying underneath you, naked and _soooo_ wet. Waiting for you to fill me, imagine your body inside mine," she cocked her head innocently, "how long could you last?"

He cleared his throat as he diverted his eyes towards the patio, "I need to catch up to Keres, I don't want to lose him. He's planning on something..."

He felt his heart beating faster than normal, _why did she have to say that? She's so damn distracting..._ He shook his head, trying to push the images her words created away. He felt her laugh again more than heard it as he opened the patio doors. It made the back of his hairs stand. He stopped, looking back to Sakura as she sat on the bed, removing her shirt.

He narrowed his eyes, "Who am I looking at?"

She cocked her head as her hands went to the clasp of her bra behind her back. "You're very keen, Kakashi. I'm still Sakura, only _I'm_ the one who isn't afraid to do or get what she really wants..."

"And what do you- what does Sakura want exactly?"

"Exactly?" She quipped.

He whipped his head back around as she slid the bra off. _A Sakura like that is a very dangerous kunoichi... that seduction combined with her control of Chakra and the strength..._ he shivered. _Maybe I shouldn't tease her as much..._ he thought as he hopped over the railing into the courtyard. He breathed out slowly.. _this is good, Sakura will be at the spa so I will have no distractions._ Crouching, he made his way through the courtyard, waiting by the last bushes before the entrance. He stuck his head out just far enough to see Keres walking out the doors, humming as he strolled into the courtyard. Kakashi shrunk back as Keres disappeared further to the left. _He's definitely going to the warehouse..._ Kakashi looked into the courtyard, picking a rather large tree to climb up until he got to the top. He looked back to the hotel. _hmm I'm only up two floors..._ Loooking to the rooms, he spotted one that was empty, the patio door still open.. _someone had just checked out._ He jumped from the tree to a random patio close to the one that was empty, jumping from patio to patio until he reached the empty one. He straightened his shirt as he made his way to the door looking around, _this mostly looks the same but that bed is definitely bigger._ He scoffed, _that would have been nice last night._ Sticking his head out of the door he looked both ways before heading out, fast walking with his hands in his pockets towards the elevators.

"All they way up," he muttered as the elevator doors shut.

Walking out as soon as it dinged he casually turned left, going down the long hallway. Halfway down a maids cart was left alone, the door to the room open. _I'll take that, thank you... H_ e continued down the hallway, quickly pushing the cart until he reached the end, looking down both ways for a door to the roof. _Right it is..._

 _'Look it's not you, it's just keres...'_

He paused by the door, listening.

 _'He's not really all that bad, he's just misguided... a lot happened when we were younger. Plus he's adopted, his whole family-'_

 _'Misguided?! Yuri, listen to me. He's. absolutely. NUTS.'_

 _'But why does that change things for-'_

Kakashi shook his head as he continued down the hall. He had to agree, Keres was entirely crazy, even if something tragic happened. Nearing the door he looked around the cart for a set of keys, looking underneath the white sheet that draped over the cart. _There has to be a master key on this thing..._ He sighed as he pulled out a ring full of keys _, maybe I'll get lucky..._ He quickly abandoned the cart, pushing it back down the hall as he jogged to the door. It would already be suspicious that the cart was missing, but to find it by the door to the roof? Kakashi was no fool. He scaled the set of stairs quickly, covering his eyes as he adjusted to the bright outdoor light coming in as he opened the door. He looked around for the warehouse, jogging to the edge as he looked over into the courtyard between the warehouse and hotel. _He must be inside already._ He backed up, taking a running jump as he covered the distance easily. Quickly slipping inside an open window he crouched behind the metal plates along the railing. He looked around, spotting guards at the bottom of staircases leading up to rafters. _Good thing I didn't come in the front door_. He looked across, _I'm on the other side too from where I was last night as well. Now, where is Keres...?_ He scanned the area quickly, finding him in the same center area surrounded by a small amount of people. His eyes narrowed as he watched him going around, giving the group tiny objects.

"Ill be going around as well so if your uncomfortable don't worry, I can handle any gritty parts... just keep an eye out for anything suspicious..."

Keres looked to the rafters, where Kakashi had snuck out the first time. _Wrong side, nut job._ He ducked as Keres started to look to the other one, sure that he had not seen him. _I should probably get out of here.._. He waited until he heard someone distract Keres in conversation. He peeked between the metal slates, Keres was still staring, slowly turning away to address the man who had spoken. _Now is my chance,_ Kakashi snuck further past Keres' view before he made his escape back to the roof of the warehouse, quickly jumping down into the courtyard. _Hmm, what were those things? And what the hell was he talking about yesterday? So vague..._ He walked through the courtyard towards the front doors, pausing before climbing the steps to the front doors. _If someone where being diligent they might find it odd that I was last seen going into my room..._ _but that's if someone was watching him._ He heard the doors behind him from the casino, _never hurts to careful!_ He thought as he crouched along side the hotel until he got to his patio. He jumped inside, quickly opening and shutting the sliding doors. For a moment he lay flat against the wall, listening. I _should lay low for a while.._ he came of the wall looking around. _No Sakura?_ he looked to the bed seeing her clothes strewn about. _Well she did say she was going to the hot spring.. or was it the spa? If I was a medical ninja I would be tired of taking care of people._ He nodded to himself as he grabbed Icha Icha, heading towards the door. _She's probably at the spa... So I guess ill go to the hot spring._ He walked out of his room, stretching for the cameras. _if she's still her inner self it probably wasn't a good thing to get near her since she wasn't displaying any self control._ He shook his head as he walked around the fountain in the lobby, _How have I never encountered this version of her before?_ He blinked, remembering all the times she seemed to have exploded when Naruto did his sexy justu or something she determined was equally heinous. _Or more likely when shes been drinking too much..._  
He chuckled as he turned right to go into the hot spring, walking into view of wooden double doors. _I've seen her many times, I just haven't been in the path of her destruction._ As soon as he walked through the doors he was met with lockers on both sides of the room, _lockers already? Is this the men's or women's locker? I didn't see another set of doors..._ He looked into a basket on the wall suspiciously, high heels, _women's .._ He turned to go back out as he heard voices approaching from hot spring.

"Man! That was nice! So many cute babes!"

He froze as he looked back seeing two men wrapped in towels enter the locker. _A conjoined spa?_

"Yea you said it! This place is heaven on earth!"

Kakashi sat down as he changed out his clothes, grabbing a white towel to wrap around himself as he got up to put his things in a basket. _Ah! can't forget this..._ He thought as he grabbed a disguised Icha Icha out of the pile of clothes. Sighing, he begrudgingly put his mask in the basket shutting it. He walked up, brushing aside the red drapes that served as entrance to the spring as the men continued talking, "Ha if only the devil wasn't here!"

He raised an eyebrow as he let the drapes fall back behind him, "Ya you would think a cute blonde like her wouldn't have minded..."

"Well let me tell you, _she minded_. She almost ripped my god damn balls off... And it was more of a strawberry color wasn't it?"

He felt his steps falter for half a second, _Coincidence...?_ _God I hope so..._

* * *

MOMENTS EARLIER:

" _AHHH!_ Shes fuckin' _nuts!_ "

She wrung the towel, laughing while she whipped it towards the two men as they jumped out of the water.

"Faster! Before I decide to finish what I started!"

She watched them until they had slowed, wrapping their towels around them as they went into the lockers. Smirking she moved deeper into the hot spring, the water coming up to her neck. _'Not going to reprimand me?'_ She asked Sakura, who was now in the back of her mind where Inner Sakura usually stayed waiting for an opportune moment to have an outburst.

Sakura shrugged _, 'Not really... they were really creepy...'_

Inner Sakura smiled as she flowed around, keeping an eye on the entrance, _this spa is a pervert magnet, it seems like we're really outnumbered .._

 _'Speaking of perverts, can we please go now?! If Kakashi thinks we're in the Spa he's going to come in here trying to avoid us..'_

 _That's exactly why were in here-ohhh speak of the devil... look who decided to show up..._ She smiled evilly as she watched Kakashi look around, book covering his lower face.

 _Ugh! The books already in his stupid face..._ she stood up as she crossed her arms annoyed, _'GET DOWWWWWWN YOU IDIOT! Your exposing us!'_

She laughed as she sunk into the water up to her nose, following Kakashi around like a shark.

 _'God can you stop stalking him?'_

 _Relax i just want to see if hes as big as he felt..._

 _'We kinda already did, don't you remember?! Oh god can we not?'_

Inner Sakura laughed warmly as she swam around a rock, her eyes back on Kakashi as she came around, "That doesn't count... I want to see the _whole_ package."

She felt her smile extend from ear to ear as Kakashi's hand went to his towel as he reached the edge of the spring...

 _'NOO!'_ Sakura shrieked inside her head, covering her eyes. The next thing she knew inner Sakura was staring at a very large and very round belly. She looked up to see a bald head with sunglasses staring down at her. _Really, sunglasses?_ she sighed, causing bubbles to pop up before her face. _We're_ _indoors.._.

"Hey beautiful, I was think-"

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY." she seethed as she pushed past him slowly. She sighed, frustrated as she set eyes back on Kakashi who at the moment was looking very relaxed; his face buried in his book as the water rippled around his chest.

 _'Ha!'_ Sakura cheered from inside herself, _'That's what you get for being a pervert! You know were on a mission right, we need to focus!'_

"Hey, without me, we wouldn't know where to go AND I found the warehouse."

 _'So? Kakashi could have figured out just as easy.'_

Sooo, what's wrong with having a little fun?


	13. Distractions

**Author Note: Just wanted to say I apologize in advance for grammar and punctuation errors. I read it over so many times but as I'm reading it, since _I_ wrote it the grammar looks fine to me. I know you guys will be able to spot it and I probably will in about a week when its not fresh in my head, but just bear with me! **

***hits POST NEW CHAPTER nervously***

* * *

Chapter 13:

Distractions  


Setting: Overlook Spa

 _Wow..._ he raised his eyebrows in appreciation. _This was actually better than some natural hot springs I've been too..._

Taking it all in, Kakashi looked over the indoor springs. It had a low ceiling, but was essentially made up of one long and rather wide pool that extended even wider at some points and went in at others. It truly mimicked a natural body of water, with large mossy growth covering the edges to look even more natural. The walls were painted blue and the ground was incredibly gravely, huge rocks sat scattered in the white water and he could see groups of rocks together further into the room.

 _There's not that many people_ he thought as he walked in, although there were still some couples spread out giggling and kissing, older large men resting on the outer edges. And of course the ever present members of the gang 'blending in'. _But still somewhere more secluded would always be preferred_. He walked by a couple of girls throwing flirtatious glances to the another small group of younger men. Continuing towards the back he walked around the edges as the 'spring' curved around a corner, finding a nice section hidden slightly by a group of huge rocks. He glanced back towards the entrance, making sure it was still visible. _This is better..._ He glanced around as he removed his towel, quickly sinking into the water to sit along the seat that went around the entire edge of the spring. _Ahhh..._ he sunk lower, resting his arm along the edge as he raised Icha Icha to start in the middle, specifically avoiding any erotic sections involving biting, _This is nice change of pace..._

"Kaka-I mean... Noboru?"

 _Really?_ His eyebrows turned up tiringly _, And after I tried so hard to avoid this? Well I guess I didn't really try that hard but still. This is just wishful thinking for her to be here at this point._

He sighed, studiously ignoring her as he heard the water sloshing, " _Noboru.._ "

He lowered the book slightly, peeking out lazily over the top before putting the book back in his face, "Yo."

She flicked the book, " _Don't_ ignore me..."

"Is that what I'm doing?" he drawled, turning a page.

"You really cant avoid me now."

"Well yes, that is entirely evident by our current situation, but generally I think I'm very good at avoiding people. To be completely honest _Aimi_ , it's hurtful to even suggest that I, the _famous_ Co-"

He stopped as he heard an exaggerated groan from behind the book, "Can you not for just one second?"

He held back a smile as he peered at her once again over the book. She glared at him, face tinted pink with the heat rising from the water, skin glistening from the steam. Her hair fell down around her floating in the water. _So much for focusing on the mission..._

He turned back to his book before he heard her tongue click as his book was rather harshly snatched out of his grasp to be placed to the side of him. He looked from the book to Sakura, "Yeees?"

She froze, taking in his facial features again. He flashed a large smile, "Is that all you wanted Aimi? To see my face? I guess you were pretty preoccupied last time."

She blushed as rolled her eyes, looking away, " _Noboru_... You took _forever_ to come back, and I waited for a while you know." _ **  
**_

"Well... "

He didn't know what to say, he never had any intentions of coming back to the room so long as she was... whoever. Instead he laid his head back on the rim closing his eyes, as he slouched on the bench getting comfortable.

"Seriously?"

He opened an eye, she was leaning closer to him now, their leg touching as she leaned in, "Well are you not gonna tell me what you found out either?"

"Oh."

She stared down at him, annoyed, "Oh _what?_ "

"There's not much to tell, Keres is pretty vague... All I saw was that he was passing things out to the gang members and that's it really."

Sakura looked shocked, pressing her hand to his forehead, "Are you okay?"

He stared at her skeptically, "What?"

"You just told me _exactly_ what I wanted to know... No stories about old ladies or anything. She cocked her head, "I'm so proud of you!"

He rolled his eyes as he shook her hand off his head, "I don't _always_ do that..."

"Yes you do!"

"I do-"

"We could argue about this forever and I would still be right, but I'm willing to let it go."

He sighed, "Would you like me to ask why?"

She looked at him expectantly as she nodded.

"Why?"

"Cause I have other things I want answered. Like why you went into my room to" -she lifted her hands in mock quotation- " _help me out_."

"Ah." He looked away, he didn't have anyway of hiding his face without his mask, and he didn't really want her to see the redness spreading over his nose. He raised a fist to his mouth, clearing his throat, "Well you did need a little help.. It wasn't convincing at all."

He heard her growl and he looked back to her, attempting to look indifferent with his hands raised, "It was _purely_ for the success of the mission."

"Uh huh, right." She smiled playfully, already less annoyed, "You seemed pretty _intent_ on success."

Again be averted his eyes. _I really rely on the stupid mask more than I should.._. He frowned, seeing the man with the buzz cut from the night before. _What's he doing in here?_ The man looked around, at the couples and people lounging in the spring. The couple of members he had singled out before were now swimming around casually taking count of everyone in the spring. Kakashi grabbed Sakura around the waist, moving her quickly so her back was facing him as he sat her on his knees.

"What the hell?!" She put her arms on his forearms to push away, but he held her tighter whispering against an ear, "Their in here watching. I don't want them to think we're not here for what everyone else is."

He felt her breathing slow and calculated. _Good it's about she got nervous._ Sakura could really dish it but was never good at taking it.

"O-okay.. But just don't get handsy..."

He chuckled as he moved his head against her, _It seems like shes back to her old self..._ he thought as he cracked an eye to watch the man look towards them. The man only looked in their direction for a moment before looking away towards another couple. The Sakura he saw before, as enticing as she may be, was gone. If he was being honest he liked the easily embarrassed one so much more. _So much easier to tease..._

"Why? Afraid you might enjoy it?" He teased as he gave a little squeeze to her waist.

"No, afraid you might." she shot back.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he watched buzz cut man talk through the side of his mouth to a man he hadn't thought was part of the gang.

 _'I don't think I'll be very good at this...'_

The man with a buzz cut grunted _, 'If you couldn't deal with this why are you even here? Were not even going to find anything anyways so relax.'_

The other man was quiet for a while before giving in, _'Fine.'_

 _'Good, now take these. I'll meet up with you later.'_

 _'Okay. But I don't want to be apart of what Tomoe did. I don't like loud sounds...'  
_

 _'Whatever you say.'_

He handed him a bunch of copper objects. Kakashi frowned, _Were those keys?_

"Are you?"

He blinked as he raised his head, "Am I what?"

Her voice was quiet as she continued, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

He thought about it as he looked around, but the men were gone. Sighing he laid his head back against her, "I think it's more comfortable than anything."

"Good," she started as she relaxed against him, "I'm pretty comfy too."

He felt her shoulder blades against his collarbone as she laid against him, _Kami, there's no room for concentration if she has her body against mine._ Just feeling her body against his he could feel a tightening low in his body. He felt the heat crawl up his neck, embarrassed knowing she could feel him getting slightly stiffer against her back. He closed his eyes trying to not think about exactly how naked she was in the water, it was doing him no good to be holding her. He unwrapped his arms to let her go but she grabbed them, holding him against her, "What are you doing?"

"Just... getting a little more space."

She turned to looked over her shoulder questioningly, "You're uncomfortable with me here?"

"Not uncomfortable, a little _too_ comfortable so..." He looked to her as she blushed. _Good maybe now she would realize wh-_

"Well what's wrong with that?"

He blinked, _that's not the answer I was expecting... How far was she willing to go?_ He frowned as he settled his arms back around her waist, _What would have happened this exact moment if she had never accepted that dare? Would she be more willing to accept that she at least had a physical attraction?_

She pushed up against him putting her body flush against his. He bit back a groan, _A serious attraction..._ "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable," She said defiantly, even as her cheeks grew pinker, "Sucks for you if you can't deal with it because I'm going to stay right here."

 _Is she seriously being this stubborn or is it her will to not back down from the competition? I have no idea._ His hands moved around her in water, unsure of where to rest, _Where would I have touched her before?_ He tried to think back before this stupid competition what he might have done, but every option now made him want to go even further. _  
_

 _Not that there's any way around it now,_ he thought as he quietly sighed, weaving his arms between hers to go around her, hugging her to him as her breasts grazed his forearms.

He leaned his head against her ear, "Is this okay?"

She seemed to think about it, then relaxed against his chest. "It's fine."

She smooth her hands over his arms until they rested over his hands around her. He sighed as he rested his lips on her shoulder, thinking about what else Keres had in store. He closed his eyes as he frowned, moving to rest his chin on her shoulder to speak, "Why does he have so much anger towards power?"

She squirmed as he absently rubbed his thumbs in circles where he held her, "I don't know maybe hes jealous because he's so weak?"

He laid the side of his head against hers, "I guess so, but that guy..."

He thought back to when he watched Keres take the mans eye out.. _he didn't even try to do anything but fight back physically... and he got away from Konoha after that bomb in a shinobi like time..._

"Keres seems to have his own amount of chakra. Like he has a certain amount of control over people using chakra."

He felt her shrug, "Maybe he wants more power then. _Or_ maybe something happened in the past that he couldn't stop. Or at least he wasn't strong enough then... and he resents that he couldn't stop whatever happened."

Raising an eyebrow he lifted his head, "Are you speaking from experience?"

He remembered that day, years and years ago when Sakura had tried to stop Sasuke and Naruto from hurting each other, only to have Kakashi intervene between all of it. She rolled her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at him smiling, "That was a _long_ time ago."

"Yes it was, you're much stronger now."

She watched him, eyes squinted as he rolled his own, "I can be non-sarcastic when I want _Aimi_ , you don't have to look so skeptical."

She laughed, "Yes I do, and I agree I would be quite capable of handling both those moron now!"

"Mhmm," he felt a smile tugging at his lips as he tightened his grip around here, "You've changed a lot, Aimi."

She turned again to look at him, a flush coming over her nose as she detected the underlying tone.

"You know, your a lot different from the Sensei I used know too."

"Oh?" He watched her as her eyes roamed his faced down to his lips. "How so?"

She looked back to his eyes before she moved her face closer, her eyes moving lower to his neck. Without realizing it he held his breath as he anticipated what she might do next. Biting her lip lightly she continued, "Well I knew that my Sensei liked perverted things," she shrugged casually as she leaned back her mouth going to his neck.

Her lips brushing against his neck softly before speaking again, "But I never thought I would want to _do_ those perverted things to him."

He felt her tongue on his skin before feeling her closed over his skin, lightly sucking in the flesh of his neck before speaking again, "I like hearing the sounds I make you make."

She softly bit his neck, sending tingles down his body. He grit his teeth trying not to make a sound, slightly embarrassed by her admission about how vocal he could be. He opened his eyes to look at her, but stopped as he realized her leaning back had given him a perfect view of her breasts from above. Her nipples were hard from being raised out the warm water into the cold. He groaned, closing his eyes. The image of her full and round breasts were as vivid as reality; her nipples tiny and light pink, begging to be touched. He could feel his body responding to the sight of her, his erection full and throbbing as it pressed against her back. She let go of his hands as he smoothed his own down to grip her hips harshly before going back up her body, thumbs brushing the bottom of her breasts as he focused on controlling his breathing, eyes closed. She raised her left hand to sweep into his hair, gripping it as she took more of his neck into her mouth, biting him harder now. He silenced his groan into her shoulder, before she pulled harshly on his hair, forcing him to give her more of his neck. He sighed as his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of her hand pulling tight on his hair, _Am I that easy to read?_

Not that Kakashi _wasn't_ dominant, but for him, everything felt better a little rougher. Her back was arched even more now as he slid his hands over her breasts, moving his fingers up and down over her nipples. He opened his hands wide to grip her breasts, pushing her breast together and back apart as he massaged them. She moaned into his neck as she pushed against the hard length of him, putting him slightly between her own cheeks. His head lolled back as she positioned her thighs over his, on her tiptoes next to his feet to give herself more leverage to stroke him up and down slowly with her body. Kakashi used his own knees to spread her legs apart further, exposing her sex as one hand left her breast slowly traveling downwards. He felt her body slow as she looked to him. "Too far?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

Even to him, he sounded incredibly breathy as he waited for her response. _Was she going to tell me to stop?_ He would if she said so but that was the last thing he wanted to do. She leaned forward close to his lips, "Not far _enough_."

He groaned inwardly as she pressed her lips against his own, their mouths opening and closing softly on each other, more focused on what was going on lower. He spread her legs with his knees until she could be spread no more, her feet curling back under his calves. She left his lips in favor of his neck, kissing there, urging him to touch her. He slid his fingers down further, softly rubbing her most sensitive spot at the top of her sex, moving up and down tortuously slow. She moaned against his neck, to unfocused to even put her lips against him. He pushed against it slightly harder as he rubbed his fingers over the nub moving in fast circles, her cries of pleasure muffled into his neck. His eyes were closed tight, lost in the sounds she was making to even realize his other hand was holding her hip tight against him, rubbing himself between her cheeks. He nudged her head away from his neck and bit down on her neck, hard. Her head lolled back, eyes closed as she let out a long moan, "Kakashi...oh Kami..."

He felt his body tighten, as he groaned against her neck. She like biting just as much as he did and he knew wouldn't last if she continued to speak. He slipped his hands further down her mound, leaving her sensitive spot to rub lazy circles with his fingers around her opening. He looked down to her to see she was blushing as she fidgeted, "Don't tease me..."

 _I doubt I even have the willpower to tease right now,_ and he slipped two fingers inside her. She shuddered, Kakashis mouth was frozen on her neck, reveling in the softness that was the inside of Sakura. As soon as his mouth left her neck she went back to his, planting soft kisses were she had bitten him hard, and suckling other spots that had not yet felt her lips. Her breath was ragged, and her moans were becoming high pitched as she continually met the thrust of his hands with her hips. She slid her hand down his arm to cover his hand as he stroked inside her, pushing his fingers deeper inside her up to his knuckles. He pushed another finger inside her and she closed her eyes, "That feels so good..."

He couldn't handle all this and her words. She kept her hand over his, pushing him back inside her after every thrust of his hand. Her hips trembled as she lost control of the rhythm, coming close to a climax. A hand left her hips to turn her face towards his, his mouth capturing the tight 'Ah's' that came out her mouth one after the other. He groaned in response, all he wanted was to slip himself inside the wet tightness that squeezed his fingers as he stroked the inside of her. He slipped his hand out of her, using his fingers to spread her lips apart as he wrapped his other hand under her knee. He lifted her off him to let his length fall away from his stomach, sticking straight up. He tried to ease her back down onto himself but being in the water everything moved too much. Frustrated he let go of her as she sat against the base of erection, on his lower stomach. He felt her move up him to look down at him, and he sucked in sharply as she took him in her hand.

"Kakashi..." She breathed... She looked back to him, "Your massive."

He watched with hooded eyes as she bit her lip before turning back to his engorged member. His face flushed behind her, not used to comments about his size. _Am I supposed to say thanks?_ he thought, he couldn't even focus on being witty as she played with his tip, her thumb rubbing slowly over the slit. He gripped her hips as she leaned back, her tailbone resting on his lower stomach as she held him against her, once again rubbing him between her lips with small movements from her hips. _God again!?_ He groaned as his hands dug into her hips, tight enough that he knew there would be marks. It had felt better when the only wetness came from inside her but it was still bringing him over the edge, and he moaned brokenly over and over unable to contain as she moved faster, sandwiching his erection between her core and the palm of her hand that was also stroking his length.

"God Kakashi," she breathed out hastily as she reached her free hand up into his hair, gripping it hard making his eyes flutter close as she grit her teeth.. "Hearing you like that... Your gonna me come again..." she whined.

He groaned as he obediently shut his mouth, his chest vibrating with his trapped sounds. He felt himself tighten the final stretch as her moaning became high and needy. _God that sound again..._ His head went back as he saw spots on his eyelids.

"Kakashi take me-" He cried out in a broken moan as he came freely into the water, "-Inside. We shouldn't do this out here."

Laying his forehead against his shoulder he tried to catch his breath, did she even realize what she brought him to do? He looked around, frowning. There were a lot less people in the spa, and all the people he had seen earlier that were part of the gang were gone. He felt his heart rate quicken, something had happened, _where did the other people go?_ Sakura was already out of his lap and out of the water, wrapping her towel around herself as she ran to the doors to the lockers.

"Sakura wait!" He looked around some more, the few remaining people looking slightly concerned as they talked amongst themselves. He cursed himself. He sacrificed both their safety in giving himself over to the pleasure. Cursing himself he got up, wrapping his smaller tower around his waist. By the time he got there Sakura was already in her civilian clothing, having brought a plain black maxi dress, not bothering to have put her undergarments on to be quicker. She looked at him coyly from the door to the hallway. "Last one there pays for breakfast tomorrow!"

He reached for his pants, "Dammit Sakura, will you-"

"Noboru, just shut up and go along with it okay?" She pushed on the double doors, looking back at him while smiling seductively, "I'll meet you there."

She ran out, the doors swinging closed behind her. He shook his head as he slipped his mask in place, throwing his shirt on as he ran down the hallway and into the lobby. He glanced into the Lounge as he ran by, seeing no one around and no one at the bar. There was no one at the reception desk of the lobby either. _So stupid! Had they seen me last night coming back from the warehouse?_ He thought back to this morning and last night when he watched Keres from the rafters, racking his brain for clues as to what happened;

 ** _'Theres another one'_**

Snippets of Keres voice came back through his mind,

 ** _'We need to nip the bud at the source...'_**

 _Jesus..._ he felt as if his heart stopped beating. There was definitely going to be another explosion... This time aimed at the youngest, the future of Konoha. _What about those objects? The color copper, thinking about it now they were for sure keys. If they've been inside my room they must know who I am._ His hitiate was disguised as a simple cloth but could be undone by a simple jutsu. Besides that there were other more simple things in his pack that would give away that he's at least a ninja. Sakura was safe, they had no way to tell with her hair now strawberry blonde, and they had no reason to check her room. Even if they did suspect her they would underestimate her, she hadn't lived long enough to have her reputation precede her like he had. He whipped past the fountain to see Sakura turning the door to his room.

His eyes widened, _"WAIT!_ Don't go in! _"_ He pleaded.

 _How had she gotten my key? Did she take it while getting dressed in the locker?_

Frowning at him, she twisted the knob pushing it open. "Noboru, calm-AHH!"

A short scream escaped her lips before a dark arm covered her mouth, catching her off guard, another much bigger arm yanking her into the room. The door slammed behind her. _No!_

His hands flipped around, forming symbols and signs, almost too fast for the natural eye to catch. Pakkun popped up in a cloud of smoke, looking around as he kept pace with Kakashi easily, "A resort? I can see your having your self a little fun... where's-"

"Pakkun I need to you to tell Tsunade that the attack isn't over; they've planted a bomb underneath the academy. Check her living quarters as well. You NEED to get back asap to stop it before anything bad happens. GO!"

Pakkun nodded and disappeared, Kakashi slowing as he approached his room door. There was no point in telling Pakkun to send backup, they were too far away, and Tsunade would send back up as soon as Pakkun filled her in. His heart pounded as he braced to knock down the door, _Please let her be okay!_


	14. Can't See The Light

Chapter 14:

Can't See The Light

 _Why is life so difficult?_ Lost in thought, TenTen walked towards the entrance of the academy. Neji still wanted to be with her and she knew that despite trying to avoid the subject altogether, she did too. That was _clearly_ apparent by recent events. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, letting the noise of the school drown out the another loving memory before it could pop up. Glancing over her shoulder at the clock above the huge entrance doors she sighed, _thank god today is only a half day._ None of the kids really liked it, but starting the school day at 1pm instead of 8am was great for administration. Everyone liked being able to have a nice slow morning before dealing with the young ninjas in training. She shivered at the thought, _so unpredictable!_ She frowned, _but what to do about Neji?_ The last thing she wanted was to be sneaking around with him while this girl had no idea. That wasn't fair either, it wasn't the girls fault the elders chose her. _But is it really fooling around when I was there first? Maybe he could at least tell her his intentions and then she wouldn't feel so hurt if she saw us together?_ She felt bad even as the thought crossed her mind. She waved absentmindedly to passing instructors as she made her way down the hall, "Ah what am I thinking?..." she muttered to herself, "I hated sneaking around anyways..."

Turning the corner into another shorter hallway, she headed straight for the door just past the teachers bathrooms. _I bet life isn't this difficult for civilians, s_ he thought gloomily. As she pushed open the door into the teachers lounge, she looked towards the wall next to the door.

"Hmm... Konohamaru shadowing again?" she murmured as she scanned the schedule.

The young ninja had recently shown interest in becoming a teacher at the academy and would shadow the regular teachers as much as Iruka would let him. A chuckle escaped her lips, she may be good with the kids, but Konohamaru was popular straight away. Mostly because he laughed at their pranks or juvenile jokes, but he was on his way to being a top notch teacher like Iruka, minus the temper. Slowly she made her way to an empty table, sitting down tiredly. _I'll have to do something at some point right?_

"...And this is the teachers lounge, you can eat in here or just take a break..." She looked up to see Iruka leading a woman into the break room, smiling brightly when he took notice of her, "Oh good timing, you'll be the first introduction!"

He motioned behind him as the woman walked up, "This is Kurosawa Reiko, she's interested in becoming a teacher here."

 _Wow_ , Tenten thought as she got up, _she's stunning._ The woman standing next to Iruka was long legged, tall, blond, and obviously had a fashion sense. "Nice to meet you! My name is TenTen! What are you interested in teaching here?"

Reiko tapped her chin thoughtfully before answering, "Well... I think I would be really good at teaching kids about the basic types of jutsu and the basic moves. Also handwriting, that's important!"

"That's great, I think you would actually fit in really well her!"

"Maybe just part time right now," Iruka started, "At least until you get acclimated to the village, and I'm sure you want time to get used to the Hyuuga clan!"

Tenten blinked, _that was a weird thing to say..._

Reiko smiled shyly, her cheeks slightly pink, "Oh not really, I get along with everyone there, they have all been very welcoming! It's honestly just Neji... he's so hard to talk to..."

"Ha ha! Well I'm sure Tenten could help you out with that. They've been together so long she must know all of the ins and outs of the Hyuuga!"

Reiko turned to Tenten questioningly, but whatever words she was supposed to say were caught in her throat. _Her?_ She could feel cries threatening to spill out of her mouth as she stared blankly.

"Uhm..." Iruka looked from Tenten to Reiko, "What I was getting at is Tenten was on the same team as Neji when they first started in the academy until a couple of years ago actually. They're still great as team so more often than not the hokage sends them out together, now that I think of it."

"Oh, how nice..." Reiko stared at Tenten, smiling slightly.

 _Why is she looking at me like that? Is devastation written plainly on my face?_ Tenten cleared her throat as she sat back down, "I-I guess I could give you some insight."

She closed her eyes, waving an arm nonchalantly, "Don't expect any love advice though, I am literally _clueless_ when it comes to Neji's tastes. Ive seen him shoot down probably hundreds of girls on missions and here in the village."

Reiko relaxed as she sat down at the table, "Ha! _So_ Neji, he seems like that type!"

Tenten wanted to vomit, _what would you about Neji?_ " _Right_? It actually wasn't until he became jonin that he eased up and actually started accepted love letters and things like that... but he still tossed them secretly."

Reiko frowned, completely absorbed in the gossip, "So he never had anyone special?"

Iruka chuckled awkwardly as he backed out of the room, "Okay I'll just get going now..." he paused in the door frame, "Reiko just make sure to meet me in my classroom, you can shadow me today. I want you to know what these... _kids_...are like and how you should _deal_ with their constant pranks..."

"O-oh, of course!" she turned back to Tenten as Iruka disappeared, "Did you hear that emphasis on _'deal'_...?"

Tenten leaned back in her chair, glad the topic had switched, "Let's just say Iruka is not one to be messed with..."

"I'll for sure remember that..." Reiko shook her head, blinking as she leaned into the table again, "So... _did_ he ever have someone special?"

Tenten winced, her throat tight as she tried to swallow, "I-I don't think so, we haven't really spent much time together since I became a teacher here. I think we actually only really have time if all our friends eat out together or we group up to go on a mission."

"But there has to be someone who caught his eye... after all this time."

"Not enough to tell anyone if so." She grew quiet, _at least that parts correct..._ "Hiashi told him a while ago that anyone he would be with shouldn't be serious..."

Reiko cocked her head, "How did you know about that?"

 _Oh god..._ She panicked as she tried to think of an excuse, "Well... _of course_ I uh... I had the same question! I-I mean by that time I was thinking there _must_ have been something wrong with him!"

Laughing nervously, she looked at the clock on the wall, _5 minutes till the warning bell._

Tenten shot up, "Well the kids will be coming in soon and someone needs to round up the stragglers, I'll see you around?"

Reiko smiled warmly, "Sure."

Tenten walked quickly towards the door, wanting to be away from this room as soon as possible.

"Tenten?"

She turned, forcing another smile onto her face, "Yes?"

Reiko was staring at the table, before looking up shyly, "...I'm glad there is someone here who understands Neji... I really just need a friend to be honest."

 _Pretty and nice?_ "O-Of course..." she stuttered, turning quickly to continue out the door, _what did I do in my past life to deserve_ - **AHH!** "

"I'M HERE OH GOD PLEASE DON'T TELL IRUKA-SENSEI I WAS ALMOST LATE."

" _Dammit_ Konohamaru! You scared the crap out of me!" She bent over clutching her rapidly beating heart, "What kind of person just appears in doorways yelling like that?"

Konohamaru laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry Tenten... I just didn't wanna get Iruka upset with me again! I wanna do a good job ya know..."

Reiko's eyes were wide as she got up, "Is Iruka really that scary?"

"YES." both answered immediately.

"O-oh, I should get going then!" She nodded towards Konohamaru as she walked quickly out of the room.

Konohamaru watched as she left, casually leaning out of the door with both hands planted on the frame, "Who's that?"

Tenten waited a moment, hands still on her knees. _I though there's supposed to be light at the end of the tunnel..._

"Gah!" She flinched as Konohamaru shrieked when the warning bell went off above them, "Oy! Tenten, we gotta go!"

Straightening, she walked after Konohamaru, "Right behind you..."

 _But what if you couldn't even see the light? What then?_

* * *

"Oh. My _. God._ "

"What?"

Ino huffed, waving her hand with the remote towards the TV sitting across her room on top of her dresser, "Tell me why your confused about what just happened."

Hinata leaning forward to look past Sai at Ino, "Maybe if you just let it pla-"

"Sai looked absolutely confused," She interrupted, "He needs to understand both sides! He's totally falling for the idea that Erika really does like Kusakabe when she's _still_ in love with Kyoya!"

An annoyed groan drew their attention to the foot of the bed, "Is that why we keep watching these terrible romantic Shojo's?"

Hinata covered her mouth as she giggled, meeting Neji's less than pleased gaze.

"Ino scoffed, "What the hell is wrong with my shows? You don't have to be here you know..."

He glared at Ino before turning back towards the tv, sliding back down against the end of the bed out of view and mumbling about how emotionally upsetting and sickening these shows are. Hinata sighed, Neji didn't want to be here, but he had practically begged her to let him come along. She had really gone to see Naruto, knowing Ino wouldn't have noticed her missing, but she couldn't just leave him at home. Not with Reiko showing up to cling to his side every other second. After she had finally asked if he wanted to go with her, Neji had excused himself to the "bathroom" immediately after finishing his dinner, watching Hinata with his byakugan until she too excused herself and made her way to the gate with him following along the roof. As soon as everyone arrived at Ino's, Ino had immediately dragged Sai to sit with her on the bed and waved for Hinata to join before starting the show. Neji was adamant about sitting on the floor against the end of the bed, especially after Sai had offered his own lap. Hinata giggled remembering Sai's innocent smile, Ino rolling her eyes, and Neji's face going completely red. She looked back to Ino as she snatched Sai's notebook away, "Don't look in your book Sai! Just think about what happened!"

"So... "Sai started, staring at the ceiling, "Your telling me that even though Kyoya routinely calls her a dog and tells her how un-special she is, she still loves him? Why would she allow herself to be demeaned in such a way? It's not very realistic. This would never happen outside of the show."

"You would be suprised. Plus he's _obviously_ emotionally unavailable due to some past incident! Did you not see the snowman flashback that came up for half a second?"

"He's unavailable because of a snowman?"

Hinata laughed freely at that, ignoring the glare Ino directed at her, "Sai ignore Hinata, it's not _specifically_ the snowman, it's the whole event that hurt him to where he can't love openly."

"Huh, so he's like Sasuke... and Sakura is basically Erika...?"

He looked to both Ino and Hinata as they both stared back in silence. He nodded taking their silence for agreement, "So basically he's going to be that way forever and Erika is just going give in and deal with it even though it causes her pain and she doesn't receive love the way he can give it?"

"U-Um...that's n-not really where I was going with that..." Ino said quietly. "W-Why don't we watch something else?"

Pointing the remote towards the tv she exited the show, searching quickly for another, "Oh perfect!"

"What is this one?"

"My Little Monster!" Ino exclaimed excitedly.

"This is another romance shojo?"

"Uh huh! One where your _basically_ the main character, so watch closely!"

Hinata sighed, looking to Ino's alarm clock on the end table, _It's already 9:15pm?_ Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back. _At the rate we're going, by the time we get through 3 episodes it'll be too late to go see if Naruto's home... I didn't even get to see him all day..._ There had been too much to do at the Hyuuga household, her head hurt just thinking about it. From having to be present while Hiashi discussed matters concerning the family to working part-time at the hospital, she hardly had a minute to spare. _Not that I could focus anyway..._ She looked down at her hands, a _ll I can think about is..._ the blush crept over her nose, _is... that stupid kiss!_ She shut her eyes as she felt her face heat up entirely. _I'm such an idiot! I still haven't apologized for that or for the other night! I have to do something!_

She slid off the bed before she could talk herself out of it, "I-I'm going downstairs... to go to the bathroom."

Sai smiled to her, Ino nodded absently, her eyes glued to the show. Everyone was to caught up to point out that there was a bathroom upstairs, Walking past the bed, she looked down to Neji wondering if he heard her. He was laying flat on the floor, his hair splayed out around him as he stared blankly into the ceiling. _He's not even watching..._ _Well at least he's not at home, so I did something good?_ She took her time as she walked past the bathroom, going quietly down the stairs. _What if this is all in vain? Naruto has never noticed me before..._ She sighed as she rounded the stairs, going into the family room that led to the shop. _Maybe he really isn't oblivious... it's just that he really doesn't feel anything for me and just doesn't want to hurt me...?_ She smiled in spite of the sad thought, _that would be just like Naruto._ Her hand toyed with the tiny bonsai tree Ino had trimmed earlier as she walked through the living room, "I'm trying to be clear," she whispered to herself, "I want him to know now..."

Her fingers pointed together as she walked slowly into the shop, fidgeting by the door. Activating her byakugan she glanced up towards his apartment, seeing it completely empty. _He's not there... Where in the world could he have gone?_ Feeling defeated she pushed open the door, turning to sit on a bench underneath the shop window. _He never even said where he was going... he just left._ She could feel tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill out as she stared at her palms. _Am I so forgettable?_

"I just want to mean something to someone..." Her voice was shaky, barely a whisper. She shook her head, tears gathering on her lashes. _No, not to anyone_ she thought, _just to you._

"Hinata?"

Her head shot up, recognizing the familiar voice. He stood by the railing squinting at her, "What are you doing outside Ino's so late?"

"N-Naruto!"

She jumped up, completely forgetting her earlier woes as she ran over. He stared at her quizzically, his mouth opening wide in a sleepy yawn, "Hey..."

He started climbing the stairs, his arms limp by his side as he went. _Is he alright?..._ she thought, coming around the railing, "Naruto? Are you..."

"Eh?" he muttered, looking over his shoulder tiredly as he fished his keys out, "Oh... did you wanna come inside?"

Her stomach flipped inside her, "N-No! I just wanted to s-say I-"

"Come inside Hinata, it's cold and I'm so tired of standing tebayooo *****..." he groaned as he went inside.

Her body felt frozen as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching him disappear inside. Go _inside dummy! S_ wallowing, she gathered her courage to rush up the stairs, before she could convince herself not to. Her heart pounded while she leaned quietly against the closed door. _I'm inside Naruto's home..._ She had already seen his apartment before using her byakugan, but being inside felt like an entirely new experience _._ Glancing around she noticed how small it really was. From the small twin sized bed in the right corner, a TV across from it atop an tiny old dresser, to a small low table in the center of the room between her and the kitchen. Left from the kitchen was a thin hallway, a closet on the wall before a door to what she knew was bathroom. A tiny end table with a small plant by the door. Her eyes flitted to the fridge as it opened, watching while Naruto bent to examine its contents. He muttered to himself as he pushed items around, "Aha!"

He turned around, a half eaten takeout box of ramen raised triumphantly in his hand, "RAMEN, hehe!"

He immediately sat down on the floor in front of the table, not even bothering to warm the noodles as he wolfed the noodles down. _Wasn't he exhausted a moment ago? Can just the idea of ramen really energize someone this way? Should it?_

She smiled as she sat down across from him, nervously poking her fingers together, "I just wanted-" she blushed, looking down when he looked up to her sleepily, "I just wanted to apologize for before... I-I wasn't trying to be rude or anything I just...Naruto?"

She stopped, blinking curiously as she looked at Naruto. His chopsticks floated in front of his open mouth, eyes glazed over, "Um... N-Naruto?"

"Eh?" He blinked, shaking his head.

 _His eyes are so red..._ "Have you slept lately?"

"Sleep..." he repeats, "Yea.. thas' a good idea..."

"Huh? W-Wait Naruto, I really need-"

He was already moving away, not bothering to stand again as he made his way to his bed. Climbing on top he went on his knees, pulling his shirt from the back of his neck over his head. _Oh gosh..._ Hinata blushed as she looked away but soon found herself looking back as he flopped down on his back with a sigh, halfheartedly lifting his hips up so he could push his pants down, until they were around his feet. He dangled his foot around until they completely slipped off, Hinata completely red as pushed around the comforter to get underneath. She swallowed as the silence grew longer, _H-He must have forgotten I was here..._ Her eyes went wide, _did he even hear my apology? This isn't going well..._

She sighed as she stood up, _it's not his fault, he helped with the search and he was out all day and night doing something._ Frowning, she folded her arms, a hand going to her lips in thought, _Teuchi said he hadn't stopped by at all so it must have been important._ She blinked in realization _, come to think of that Teuchi was acting funny... the way he smiled at me when I asked where Naruto had been was a dead giveaway that he knew something! So maybe it was ramen related..._ She looked around _, still it wouldn't be very good to wake up and see you still had all this to clean up._ She smiled, _maybe I can do that as way of apology!_

Unsure of where to really start she went around the room designating piles. _One pile for trash on the table, one for clothes, dishes in the sink first, another pile for bathroom items on the counter._ Hinata was nothing if not organized, so Naruto's messy habits hardly fazed her. Pushing the pile of clothes towards his bed, she came back to stand in front of the pile of dishes she had made in his sink, "Ok..."

She paused, grabbing a hair tie out of her pocket to pull her long hair into a bun messily. _Now I'm ready!_ The knob turned with a squeak as the water flowed out slowly, _it might take longer this low but I don't wanna wake him_. She could feel herself smiling as she got into a rhythm, putting wet dishes aside to dry on a towel. _I wish I could come over whenever I felt like it..._ Her eyes drifted upwards as her hands repeated the same circular motions on the dirty dishes. From here, Naruto had a perfect view of the sky and the stars at night. _I wish this could be a normal day to be here with him..._ she looked back down, her cheeks tinted pink, _even if does fall asleep when I'm here..._

"Hinata..."

She let out a surprised squeak as he turned about in his bed, her heart beating faster.. _Did I wake him?_ She waited, the only sound the slow steady stream of the faucet as Naruto stilled, snoring now.

She breathed out quietly, "Phew.."

Setting the last dish aside she turned the water off, turning around to lean against the sink as she look around, glaring at the pile of wrappers and old papers she accumulated on his table, _trash next._ Looking under the sink, she grabbed a larger trash bag and attempted to quietly shove all the contents inside. Naruto still didn't wake up. Walking on tiptoes anyways, she put the pile by the door for him to take out tomorrow, then headed back over to the kitchen counter to take all his bathroom items she had placed there back into the bathroom. Walking back into the room, her hands landed her hips as she looked around. _Pretty good... except..._ She looked towards the pile of clothes by his bed, _I cant just leave those..._ When it came to cleaning there was no way she could leave something undone if she had done everything else. No matter how hard she might try to ignore it. Walking up to the pile she sat down, starting with separating the tops from bottoms. She giggled to herself when she realized almost everything was either black or orange.

"You need a little bit of variety Naruto..." she whispered, holding up black long sleeve to smell it.

She smiled, _it smells like Naruto,_ _so nice._ She went to smell it again when she froze, the thought running through her mind again, _it just smells like Naruto._ _How am I supposed to know what's dirty and what's clean if I don't think he smells?!_ She grabbed shirt after shirt, frantically smelling each to no avail. Her eyes stared into the pile of clothes blankly, _That's it... it's over... I cant do this part. S_ he groaned as she let herself fall back on the floor, turning her head towards the bed, "Naruto..." she whispered, "Why don't you stink?"

She raised an eyebrow as she looked up to the ceiling, "Maybe he _does_ stink and I'm too biased to sense any difference."

She laughed quietly as she sat up. _Wait till I tell Hanabi she has better senses than I do_... _she'll love that._ She stared at the pile, after a while picking up the shirt she had seen him wearing when they first came in. _Well I at least know this dirty... and these,_ she thought as she grabbed the pants he had also been wearing. Standing she started walking towards the bathroom where she had seen a laundry basket. _I'll just-_

*CLACK*

"Hm?"

She stopped in her tracks, looking down for the source of the noise. Scanning the ground, her eyes fixed on a golden chain that hadn't been on the ground a moment ago. She picked it up, a charm hung at the end swaying from the movements. Lifting it higher in front of her eyes, she blinked in recognition. A _narutomaki?_ Her head cocked, _This is in ramen..._ She had no idea he like the side so well. Laying it flat in her hand, the long chain hung from her palm as she flipped it over. The back of the narutomaki was gold plated, tiny letters carved into the middle. Squinting she could make it out, seeing that the letters were ' _N &H'_ inscribed in. She blinked. _N? H?_ Frozen, she stood there trying to think what it could mean. N _arutomaki hot? Naruto hot? Never ... horrible?_ She smiled softly, _whatever it is it's so cute_. Flipping it back over, she ran a finger over the pink lines. _Every time I see one of these... I can't help but think of Naruto... it always reminds me of his family symbol._ _Plus he and ramen are basically one and the same!_ Her head whipped to the bed as Naruto stirred, startling her out of her thoughts. _Oh gosh I need to hurry!_ She put the necklace in her pocket, not wanting to misplace it as she finished cleaning. Settling for two neat piles of separated shirts and pants, she took one last look around the now wholly cleaned apartment before a sense of dread sets upon her. _What if he thinks the purpose of me cleaning was to start snooping around?! He would never talk to me again._ Running over to the bag of trash by the door, she dug around for a piece of blank paper. Pulling her hand out she examined the paper, discovering the half crumpled paper to be a discount coupon- _unexpectedly expired_ -for ramen. Uncrumpling it and examining the other side, finding it white and blank.

"This will have to do... _"_ she muttered.

Grabbing a pen from the drawer of the end table, she sat on the floor in front of the table with her legs folded under her as she smoothed it out as best she could on the wood, _I'll write a note and then I'll leave the necklace with it._ The pen hovered above the white paper as she stared down, frozen. W _hat do I say?_ Thoughts faster than she could process rushed through her mind. She shook her head, _don't overthink it! Just be as honest as possible..._ Calming she set the pen to paper, writing as neat as possible where the crinkles made it hard. The door pounded loudly as she finished the note, just as she was starting to sign her name, "Hinata! What are you doing in there?"

 _Neji?!_ She looked to Naruto nervously as he thrashed in the bed, coming out of the sleep. _If he sees me then this whole note is purposeless!_ The door banged again as Hinata scrambled onto the kitchen counter. Naruto cursed as she slid the window up, just wide enough for to slip out before jumping down into the alley bellow. Activating her byakugan, she turned looking up towards his apartment to see if he had spotted her exit. Neji stood in an open door, his hands behind his back as he looked to Hinata with his byakugan as well.

"Well?!" Naruto demanded.

Neji rolled his eyes as he looked back to Naruto, "Has Hinata been by here? I thought I saw her this way."

"Eh? No way! Why?"

Hinata covered her mouth, giggling. Neji knew for sure she had been in there and Naruto denying it because of sleep deprivation would only made Neji more suspicious. True to her prediction, Neji eyed him skeptically, "What are you guys hiding?"

Neji looked Naruto up and down as if only just realizing he was only in his boxers. "Where are your clothes? Were you like this the whole time she was here?"

"Haaaah? What kinda question is that? I was sleeping and ima do it however I like! And _anyway_ , she _wasn't_ here, shes _not_ here now, and actually so what if she was? She's good company unlike _SOME_ people!"

Neji sighed, "Look Naruto, I don't mean to pry but she's like a sister to me, I am very prote-"

"She's sweet and shes nice," Naruto continued like Neji hadn't spoken, on a roll now, "She cares about everyone Neji! Like _genuinely_ cares! She's like an...an angel with the most beautiful bod-!"

"Okay okay, I get it. I don't think I need to hear anymore Naruto. So ah...I guess I'll be leaving then."

Neji took a look around the studio before turning to head down the steps, "You're a lot cleaner than I thought you would be, by the way."

"Huh?"

Hinata could feel her heart pounding as Naruto looked around, frowning in confusion. He noticed the open window and almost walked past the table, doing a double take when he noticed the slightly crumpled paper. He frowned as he picked it up, and for half a second he looked ready to cry. She held her breath as his eyes widened, his body seemingly frozen. _Oh god, oh god, oh god!_ She covered her eyes with her hands, _he definitely thinks I'm the worst..._ Forcing herself to look back she gasped. He was staring at the note... _blushing?_ She felt herself mirroring the small smile on his lips. Not daring to blink, she watched as he put the note against the fridge, holding it against the door with a magnet. H _e's keeping it?_ She felt like her heart was going to overflow from the feeling of pure bliss. _A note on the back of an old coupon?_ a laugh escaped her lips, _from_ _ **me**_ _...?_

"Psst."

She looked up to see Neji leaning over the roof, "Can we please go now? And I absolutely _refuse_ to go back to Ino's, I can't watch any more of that stupid angst."

She nodded, feeling euphoric as she meet with Neji as she landed back in front of Ino's. _That's a normal thing to do right? Putting a friends note on your fridge.._ she thought while pulling the tie out of her hair as they began walking home. _I don't want to get excited but I cant help it..._ Her fingers pulled at the hair band, _He is the nicest person I have ever known...his ability to make everyone feel just as special..._

Neji sighed next to her, pulling her out of her thoughts, "So Ino and Sai?"

Hinata looked to him, surprised, "H-huh?"

"Are they... together? I feel like neither of them have really paid much attention to each other before..."

"Oh..."

She looked back down, trying to think of something that didn't give away Ino's ulterior motives, "U-um well... who knows! L-Love can spring up anywhere, even when your not looking for it..."

Neji smiled sadly, "I guess that makes sense..."

Hinata winced, "...Does Tenten know?"

He nodded somberly, Hinata's stomach curling inside her at the thought of the pain her friend was in, "How did she take it?"

Shrugging he looked up into the night sky, "As well as someone in her position can I suppose." He was silent for a while before sighing, "I'm worried... I don't want to lose her."

"What are you gonna do?" Hinata asked, her fingers toying with each other in her nervousness.

He took a deep breath through his nose, "The _plan_ is to tell Hiashi... that I am going to be with who I want."

"Your not going to tell him about Tenten?"

"I don't want her to face any scrutiny if there's issues that come after me saying that."

She nodded in agreement, but immediately she was filled with worry again, "What if he and the elders say no? What will you do then?"

He laughed then, "What do I have to lose Hinata? I'm not part of the main branch, I-"

"But Neji, you kn-"

" _AND_ ," Neji continued, "We don't discuss it much to keep the peace, but with Sasuke attacking the Kage Summit, the Akatsuki assembling an army... you never know how much longer any of us have. We could be called to fight in a war any day now, " he looked to Hinata as he spoke, "And some of us may not come back."

"Neji," Hinata whispered, "Don't say things like that..."

Putting an arm around her shoulder, he pulled her closer as they continue to walk, "Hinata, don't worry... I won't let anything happen to you."

She looked down, feeling her eyes pooling with tears. It wasn't her life she cared about so much as the lives of her family and friends. She couldn't imagine living without any of the people she knew, and she quickly pushed the thought out of head. Neji cleared his throat, obviously trying to think of something to dispel the grim mood he had set, "Anyways! Even though those shows were _god awful_ to me, did you like-"

"If we hardly have any time left why do you care so much about if I'm around Naruto or not? You've always known how I felt about Naruto..."

He sighed, "Before it was different. It was one thing when it was just one sided..."

She frowned, _but it's still one sided..._

"Your already so attached to him," he continued, oblivious to how lost she was from his last comment, "And yet you guys have never even held hands... or shared a kiss."

She blushed, "Neji... a-actually-"

"We're a lot alike Hinata. For you, the physical actions you take towards someone you like are always attached to emotions. There's no separating the two... I'm just afraid for you. The stronger the love, the stronger the heartbreak."

"Heartbreak?"

"Were coming into a war, and Naruto's going to be at the center of it all Hinata, you know that."

Neji took a deep breath, "It nearly killed me to know you tried to save him from Pein, while you knew you wouldn't be able to stop him. If you tried to do that again, you might not get so lucky. And I don't want to walk by your room and see that its empty, Hinata."

They walked in silence together as they headed home, the silence seemed to stretch on forever until she saw they were at their compound. She put her arm around his as they walked into the compound, "Your not going to Neji."

She looked up to him, frowning defiantly, "And after this war, I'm not going to walk by your room empty either."

He smiled, "Of course not."

* * *

"You're a lot cleaner than I thought you would be, by the way."

"Huh?"

 _What's he talking about?_ Naruto thought as he shut his door, _my place is an absolute..._ He blinked as he took in his apartment, _wreck...?_ He looked to his bed, all his clothes in two piles on the floor next to it. Looking to the door he saw a bag full to the brim of trash, and then to the kitchen, _the dishes are done?_! He could have danced if he wasn't so tired but why was it so cold? He looked above the sink, the window was even open. _Did I leave the window open all day!?_ He walked across the room cursing himself for being so irresponsible, although all a robber had to do was take one look and they would change their mind since the place usually looked worthless. He stopped, his eyes catching a stray paper on the kitchen table; he almost walked passed it, being used to trash on the table. But a single paper? He picked it up, _an expired ramen coupon!?_ He whimpered, tears threatening to spill out. _What a cruel world I live in..._ his eyebrow raised as he noticed the tell tell marks of pen imprint, _there's writing on the back?_ Frowning he flipped it over, holding it between two hands as he read;

 _Naruto,_

 _I came to apologize for my rude behavior the previous night._

 _You fell asleep before I could properly apologize, so I cleaned your studio._

 _You're unsurprisingly messy, but I guess you wouldn't be you if you weren't completely scattered._

 _To me, you're perfect._

 _Not exactly sure why it took everyone else so long to see that._

 _Even back then, you cared about everyone the same, good or bad. I love that about you._

 _\- H_

He felt himself smiling, his eyes running over the same line again and again. He could imagine her sitting there as she wrote, being completely honest and matter of fact in her appraisal of how he lived. If she thought too much about it she might have never wrote it, a classic trait of someone who since birth second guessed every one of their decisions. He walked over to his fridge, pinning the note to the freezer. He yawned, the note going blurry in his vision as his eyes half-closed, _I really need to get to sleep..._

He plopped down in his bed as he covered his eyes with an arm, a smile forming as he remembered her words _. I guess I do care about everyone. I mean every person has a story..._ he chuckled, _but your still wrong. Out of everyone... I care about you the most._


End file.
